A broken heart before you realise you love him
by jj87
Summary: An old friend of Charlie's school days turns up in the bay. seeing Brax she pretends he's her boyfriend. As her feeling for him grow she watches this woman get close to Brax how will it turn out? Will she get here man or will she end up broken hearted?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie sat in the diner on her break drinking a coffee and reading the paper when Bianca rushed in and ran over to her- panting she plonked herself down in the seat beside her "I have been everywhere- like everywhere looking for you," she panted.

"Why what's up?" Charlie replied looking over to her.

"You will never guess who I just ran into," she replied.

"I give up who?" Charlie replied.

"Brace yourself- Megan Henderson," Bianca said slowly.

"I don't believe you!" Charlie shrieked. "The bitch is still alive? I would have thought someone would have killed her by now," she laughed.

"I know it's crazy, after all these years she knew it was me and she hasn't changed a bit either her and her Prada and Dolce and Gabana- she's still wearing it all," Bianca said.

"Well someone's done well for themselves with daddy's money," Charlie laughed.

"Yeah look, I just came to warn you I was on my way back to school when she stopped me she asked about you and I just I said I hadn't seen you, so best of luck buddy- I'll see you later we're still on right?" Bianca asked and stood up.

"Yep can't wait, thank god it's Friday I'll see you later B," Charlie said as she hurried away waving over her shoulder.

Later that day Charlie was patrolling along the beach on her own lost in thought when a woman came up behind her with a big smirk on her face shoving her so hard she landed face down in the sand. She jumped up quickly and whirled around "what the hell is your problem?" she snapped. "Do you just go around pushing police officers to the ground?"

"Well hello to you too Buckton," the woman lifted her sunglasses and smiled "long time no see."

"Hi Megan," she replied 'damn damn damn damn' she whined in her head "yeah it's been a while."

"Yeah last day of high school I never saw you again after that. Oh I ran into that Bianca Scott earlier did you know she was around here?"

"Uh yeah she's still my best friend," Charlie replied.

Megan clapped her hands together "aww how cute, do you still have sleep overs and girlie nights?"

Charlie rolled her eyes she'd only been talking to her for two minutes and was already sick of her "uh yeah we do."

"Yeah so Scott's a teacher now?"

"Yeah she's doing great what about you?" Charlie said edging away from her she really didn't want to stay long.

"Oh me? No honey I don't need to work my Richie owns hotels worldwide I'm happy laying by the pool and catching up on my tan. What about you?" Megan asked.

'Can she really be that dumb? Charlie rolled her eyes again- before she could reply she was off with another question.

"So you got a boyfriend Charlie?"

"None of your business," Charlie snapped.

"Oh touchy not getting any huh?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Charlie shrieked.

"Uh you just look a little… frustrated," Megan said with a laugh.

"I get plenty thank you," Charlie replied harshly.

"Well if you change your mind my Richie is here on business, he has a few single men with him I could hook you up with one of them."

"Nah I'm fine thanks," Charlie replied.

"Aww come on you might get a little action and loosen up."

"I don't need to loosen up and I do have a boyfriend I just don't broadcast it," Charlie said regretting it immediately. She spotted Daryl Braxton on the beach he was the only bloke around she groaned to herself, 'why him?' "There he is right there," she said and pointed to him.

"Oooh he's hot call him over."

"Nah he looks like he's going for a surf we shouldn't bother him- I'm meeting him soon anyway," Charlie said beginning to panic- damn him of all people what the hell was I thinking- he'll love this.

"Aww come on I may never get to meet him again," Megan whined.

"Fine- Brax!" She yelled and waved at him hoping he'd wave back and keep going, she sighed when he turned and walked her way.

Brax jogged to her with his board under his arm trying to think if he or Heath had done something wrong "what's up Serge?"

"Serge?" Megan asked wrinkling up her nose.

"Uh yeah I'm the sergeant at Yabbie Creek station," Charlie replied shaking her head.

"Oh so you're a cop? He's a bit rough looking for you don't you think?" She asked holding her bag closer to her and looking at all his tattoos.

"Nah I can handle him we gotta go don't we babe? We have plans," she asked taking a step to him hoping he'd play along.

Brax who had been standing there trying to hold back laughter at this woman's dumb questions wasn't paying attention until she said babe, he snapped his head up and a smirk crossed his face "yeah plans," he slipped his arm around her waist "let's go beautiful," he said leading her away.

"Do not look back- do not say anything, and if you laugh I will kill you," Charlie replied as they walked away.

"Oh Charlie," Megan called.

"Damn," she muttered and turned around "yes?"

"I would love for you to meet my Richie, say the four of us up there at eight for dinner?" She nodded her head towards Angelo's.

"Uh I can't I'm working overtime and Brax is on the evening shift tonight."

"No silly I meant tomorrow, okay- great- good, I'll see you two then," she was gone before Charlie could reply.

"This just gets better and better," Charlie said pulling out of his hold.

"Wow serge lying, I didn't think you had it in you," Brax laughed.

"Shut it Braxton and help me come up with a way to get out of this."

"How about we're both working?" Brax suggested.

"Nah I just used that weren't you there?" She hissed.

"Well I guess you're screwed then, I'll pick you up at half seven '_babe_'" he kissed her on the cheek and ran back to the water laughing. Charlie groaned and continued on down the beach.

* * *

Later that night Charlie walked into Angelo's to meet Bianca, she wasn't there yet so she sat on a stool at the bar.

"What can I get ya?" Came a happy voice.

"Wine and make it a large one," she muttered.

"Hey," Bianca said jumping into the seat beside her.

"Make it two," Charlie added.

"Coming up," Brax replied and went to get them.

"Bad day?" Bianca asked.

"You have no idea," Charlie groaned.

"What happened?" it can't be that bad," Bianca laughed.

"Here you go babe," Brax smirked and placed the drinks in front of them.

"That is what happened and you shut up," Charlie said and took a long gulp of her wine- Brax laughed and went to the other side of the bar.

"What was that about?" Bianca asked her eyes following him.

"I ran into the bitch on the beach earlier we got talking and she tried to hook me up with one of 'my Richie's'" she mimicked "guys and dummy over there was the only bloke around- so I panicked and said he was my boyfriend."

Bianca burst out laughing "oh this is too good what happened after that?"

"She made me call him over and we talked, he was loving it the bastard- he had a smug look on his face the whole time and now I have to go for dinner with her and Richie tomorrow and guess who's along for the ride?"

Bianca laughed again "no way this is so funny."

"No it's not it's a disaster I'm going out with Daryl Braxton- he has to pretend to be my boyfriend," Charlie groaned and dropped her head onto the bar "wanna go dancing? I am in the mood to get totally wasted," she muttered without lifting her head.

"Sure do hey Brax! Two shots here for me and your missus when you're ready," Bianca yelled.

"Bianca!" Charlie shrieked.

"Here you go," Brax said placing the shots down "now you take it easy sweetie big night tomorrow," he teased.

"You shut up and give us two more and more wine or I'll be making you pick us up later this is all your fault," Charlie muttered and downed her shot.

"And how do you make that one out?" he asked pouring them more shots.

"Because you didn't say anything earlier you should have helped me get out of it but no, you didn't say a word. Any other time I can't get you to shut the hell up," she said handing him over money.

Bianca laughed "man you guys sound like a real couple."

"Ugh you shut up too," Charlie said downing her next shot and going straight for her glass of wine.

"Slow down Charlz I ain't carrying you home tonight," Bianca said taking her own glass.

An hour had passed and they were ready to leave "Right we're off," Charlie giggled "see ya later baby!" She yelled to Brax.

Brax shook his head and walked over, while Bianca was trying to catch her breath from laughing- they'd had three more wines and double the shots "don't you two think you should just go home?" he asked taking in their giddy state.

"Nah we'll dance it off see you later darling," Bianca giggled and pulled Charlie along. They both stumbled out arm in arm Brax shook his head again and went back to work.

Later that night Brax had decided to stay and do the wages and the books since he wouldn't be here tomorrow. It was just after one am and he was nearly finished when his phone rang beside him, he picked it up and Bianca flashed on his screen he answered "hello?" they didn't say anything but he heard them gabbling away to each other sounding totally wasted.

"Yeah I know it's ringing sshh shut up Charlie warlie," Bianca laughed.

"Why isn't he answeringgg I wanna go homeeee stupid bag," he heard Charlie slur.

"Bianca!" Brax tried again.

"He's probably in bed without you" Bianca giggled.

Charlie laughed "maybe I could sneak through his window and-"

"Charlieee!" Bianca shrieked and burst out laughing.

"What he may be bad but he's so hooot! Charlie yelled.

"What!" Brax yelled they obviously weren't listening to him.

"Brax! Braxyyyy hey hi," Bianca slurred "queen Charlie lost our taxi money and her bag can you come and bring us home please? She won't walk and made me call you."

"Hey I can't walk I can't find my shoes," Charlie giggled.

"Oh and she's lost her shoes toooo," Bianca laughed.

Brax sighed "where are you two?"

"In Yabbie Creek that stupid eighties bar, can you come?"

"Fine, give me fifteen minutes and Bianca?"

"Yeahhhhh Braxy?"

"Try sober up coz if either of you puke in my car I'll kill ya's."

"Hey we had fun this results in a great night and it's all down to you and your stupid girlfriend here- hey Charlie get up- hold on Brax she's lying on the street," he heard a scuffle and cackling "hurry up Brax I just fell over we'll be at the bridge thingy." Bianca hung up.

Brax chuckled and gathered up his stuff he had no idea why they called him- he wasn't complaining it was Charlie after all, he knew she hated him but what she had just said and the fact she made Bianca call him he was starting to think otherwise. He put the stuff back in the safe and locked up before jumping in his car.

Fifteen minutes later he drove up to where they said they were and saw three guys around them, pulling up and climbing out he heard Bianca yelling at them to get lost. When he got closer he could see her sitting on the ground with Charlie held protectively against her, they obviously hadn't got up since being on the phone to him.

One of the guys went to lift her dress up and Bianca slapped his hand away "get away from her you perv!" she snapped.

"Oh honey relax there's plenty of us to go around," another guy said sliding his hand up Bianca's leg.

Brax grabbed him and pulled him away before Bianca had a chance to do anything "get the hell away from them," he snarled.

"Oh Thank God," Bianca jumped to her feet and pulled Charlie with her.

"And there's my amazing boyfriend," Charlie giggled.

"In the car Bianca," Brax said still holding the guy.

"Just leave it Brax we can go now," she called putting Charlie in the car.

He shoved the guy into the other two and went to walk away when he remembered the guy lifting Charlie's dress. He turned and out of anger landed a punch on his nose sending him to the ground "that is for touching my girlfriend," he spat and walked back to his car.

When he climbed back in Charlie was semi-conscious in the front while Bianca was passed out in the back they were both beyond wasted, shaking his head he started up the car and headed for home.

* * *

Once he got to Bianca's house he carried her inside, after fiddling with her keys in the door for while he was met by a sleepy April who ran ahead an got her bed ready. Brax placed her in her bed and handed April her shoes and bag before telling her to get her a glass of water "thanks Brax," she called as he walked out.

When he got back to the car Charlie was awake and looking around "where's B?" she asked when he stared up the car.

"I just dropped her home she's okay and in bed."

Charlie giggled "oh okay, how did you end up picking us up?"

"You called me," he said amused.

"Did I, where's my bag?" she asked looking around.

"Bianca said you lost it and your shoes," Brax replied.

"Damn my keys were in it," she groaned.

Brax groaned "would Ruby or Leah still be up?"

"Leah is in the city-What time is it?"

"It's nearly three am."

"No she'll be asleep it's fine I can sleep on the garden chairs," she laughed.

"I'm taking you to my place," he said and headed off home.

"You know I'm not really your girlfriend right?" she giggled and then passed out.

Once he pulled up he help a staggering Charlie into his house, Heath was still up watching tv and he sat her beside him "watch her," he said to Heath "and you don't move," he said to Charlie.

"Yeas sir," she saluted and then burst out laughing.

"Is she wasted?" Heath asked with a laugh.

"Uh what do you think?" Brax replied going to his room.

"Right on Buckton didn't think you knew how, do you want a beer?" He said holing a bottle out to her.

"Heath!" Brax yelled "she's had enough."

Charlie laughed "bit annoyed he is," she whispered and took the bottle from his hand.

"You don't say," Heath laughed and opened the bottle for her.

"Heath I told you not to let her have another one!" Brax said when he arrived back with blankets and something for her to sleep in.

"Aww Braxy come on just one more?" She held up her hand "come have a drink with your girlfriend."

Heath spit his drink all over the place and Charlie burst out laughing "am I missing something here?" he asked eyes darting between her and Brax.

"Not my real boyfriend silly, you see there's this bitch me and B went to school with always had everything always robbed everyone's boyfriends just for the sake of it , she tried to set me up with some guy and Brax was the only bloke there so he's my boyfriend until she's gone back to wherever the hell she's been."

Heath laughed "I won't ask I'm off to bed, night Buckton I like this side of you. Maybe we should have a few beers one night."

"Yeah we should I'm more fun this way how about Sunday?"

"That you are and Sunday it is," Heath laughed and went to his room.

"Right missy bed," Brax took the bottle off her and pulled her to her feet. Leading her to his room he turned the light on and handed her a shirt "you can sleep in this you take my bed I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Okay thanks," Charlie pulled off her dress in front of him and slipped on the shirt.

"Good night," Brax said and hurried from the room "damn that woman and her perfectly sexy body the image of that red underwear will stay with me all night," he muttered as he set up the sofa. Pulling off his shirt and jeans he climbed under the blanket and turned off the lamp.

He wasn't there five minutes when he heard a thud and Charlie yelp "ouch!" he turned on the light to see her standing there in just his shirt "sorry just getting water," she said and walked to the sink.

"It's fine I was awake are you okay?"

"Uh yeah stubbed my toe not used to this place," she moved to the back of the sofa "you know there's plenty of room in the bed you don't have to sleep out here."

"Oh I think I do," Brax replied trying not to look at her legs.

"Why?"

"Because I can't trust myself to keep my hands to myself," Brax laughed looking at her legs and working his way up her body she is hot very hot.

Charlie giggled "we're both adults if it makes you feel better I can put my dress back on," Charlie giggled.

Brax sighed "that will be a bad idea."

Charlie didn't know if it was her or the drink that caused her to do this but she moved right in front of him and lifted the covers climbing in beside him "if you don't come to the bed I'll be sleeping here," she said curling into him.

Brax wrapped his arm around her shoulder so she wouldn't fall "Charlie you're drunk you'll regret it in the morning," he said looking down on her -she had her head on his chest and her eyes closed.

"No I won't," she mumbled.

Brax could tell she was close to sleep "fine, get up," he said and shifted, Charlie stood up and walked back to the room swaying her hips a little more knowing he was watching her.

Brax groaned and switched off all the lights before going to his room. He got into the bed and faced away from her while she was at the other side facing away from him.

"Bet you thought this would never happen," she said after a few minutes.

"What?" Brax asked.

"Me in your bed," she laughed.

"Well no but don't have to worry about that now do I? Even if you are totally wasted."

"Hey," Charlie kicked him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his leg.

"I am not wasted," she replied.

"Oh so you're in my bed- lost your bag and shoes- called me to pick you's up- had a drink with Heath and arranged to go out with him all because you wanted to?"

Charlie kicked him again "Charlie you do that once more and you'll regret it," he said in a warning tone.

Charlie giggled and kicked him again "what ya gonna do tough guy?"

Brax shot up and threw the covers on the floor, pulled her under him and began to tickle her.

"Okay stop, I'm sorry! Please stop!" She shrieked.

"Shut up its four am you'll wake Casey up," he said covering her mouth with one hand. She had no idea how she looked right now he wanted to lean down and kiss her but thought better of it.

Charlie giggled and licked his hand.

"That is disgusting," he laughed and tickled her again.

"Brax please I'm begging you!" She panted.

"Are you going to go to sleep?" she nodded "good girl," he rolled off her and went to get the blanket off the floor.

Charlie felt a smile creep up on her face, she pulled the covers over her and snuggled into them, 'well he's not that bad and defiantly is hot' she said to herself before going to sleep.

Brax lay beside her smiling to himself she was more fun when she was drunk she wasn't thinking or judging she was just Charlie, he was feeling more for her than whatever they were yesterday and that was just plain crazy he rolled on his side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Charlie work up and her head was all fuzzy "stupid shots," she groaned. She opened her eyes and groaned again throughout the night she's moved her way over to Brax and was now lying on his chest with his arm around her waist.

She slowly slid out of his hold and immediately missed his warmth she shook her head and climbed out of the bed. Tiptoeing out of the room she made herself a coffee and stood by the counter piecing together her night.

"Moring Buckton," Heath chirped appearing behind her "how's the head?"

"Sore did I do anything stupid last night?" she asked but he was too busy checking her out- well she was only wearing a shirt.

"Keep staring mate and I'm gonna punch you," Brax said walking in to the kitchen.

Heath laughed "define stupid?" he teased.

"Aww what did I do?" She groaned and hid her face.

"Well me and you have a date on Sunday," he replied with a smirk.

Brax laughed and joined her by the counter "yeah you told him you'd go for a few drinks with him."

"That I can do," she said with a smirk surprising the both of them. "What?" She turned to Brax "you're always moaning I never try to be nice to him and you," she turned to Heath "moan that I'm picking on you because I don't like you."

"Okay relax we're just surprised don't kick me now," Brax said moving away from her.

"And just how did you end up in the bed with her?" Heath asked turning to Brax.

"Coz she was whining and tried to get on the sofa with me wait, how did you know I was in the bed?" Brax asked.

"I went in to get a shirt this morning you two looked pretty cosy If I might say so," heath replied with a smirk.

"What're you talking about?" Brax laughed.

Charlie stood beside them trying not to blush obviously he didn't remember her lying on him.

"I'm talking about her lying on your chest and you with your arm around her, c'mon don't even try to lie I saw with my own eyes."

"I have no idea what you're talking about mate she was gone when I woke up," Brax said trying to remember.

"Tell him Buckton," Heath said turning to her.

"Um," Charlie tried to cover her face with her hair so they wouldn't see the blush creeping up "I sorta moved during the night and ended up lying on you."

"Oh, I was wondering why I slept so well," Brax replied with a smile.

"Don't get used to it, I better go," Charlie walked into the room and looked for her dress and shoes "Brax!" she yelled picking up her dress.

"Yeah!" He called back.

"Where's my shoes?" she yelled looking under the bed.

"You didn't have any!"

"What?" She said walking into the living room with her dress back on.

"Yeah, you had no shoes and no bag that is why you made Bianca call me."

"I didn't make her call you! Oh Bianca! Please tell me I didn't leave her there."

"No I dropped her home she's okay," Brax said walking to her.

"Oh thank god, last night's really a blank," she replied.

"I told you two you should have went home from Angelo's you were already wasted before you left," Brax chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that it's that damn witch," Charlie groaned "I better go thanks for what you did last night."

"I'm going that way Buckton want a lift since you have no shoes?" Heath said walking up behind them.

"Yes thank you," she sighed in relief.

"I guess I'll see you for dinner," Brax said smiling at her. He knew by her face she'd forgotten "me- you- that woman from the beach- dinner?"

"Oh yeah that ugh, I'll see you later," she kissed him on the cheek and lingered near his face for a minute, she looked up at him he was looking back at her she was about to lean up when Heath ruined the moment.

"I ain't got all day Buckton," he said opening the door.

Brax took a step back "yeah I'll pick you up at half seven," he said smiling at her quickly.

"See you then, I better go," Charlie backed out of the house 'what the hell was that were you thinking about kissing him? Her brain yelled. Truth is she was and she would have if Heath hadn't interrupted "well tonight should be interesting," she muttered and climbed in beside Heath.

"There ya go Buckton you have a nice day," Heath smiled as he stopped outside her house.

"Thanks Heath you be good today," she laughed and climbed out "I'll see you Sunday don't forget."

"I wouldn't dream of it see you at nine," Heath drove off and beeped.

"CHARLIE BUCKTON!" She turned around to see Ruby gawping at her through the window.

"What?" She said walking into the house.

"Where have you been, and why in God's name did you just get out of Heath Braxton's Truck!" she shrieked.

"Rubes please my head, I lost my bag and Brax was kind enough to pick me and Bianca up and let me stay at his when I realised I had no keys."

"Wow you and Brax actually talked without killing each other I'm impressed so how was Heath when he saw you?"

"He was okay, I don't remember much I was pretty wasted but from what they told me this morning they were okay about me being there- I'm going to get a shower," Charlie brushed by her before she could ask anymore questions.

"This isn't over!" Ruby called after her.

* * *

Charlie was just dressed after her shower when her phone beeped '**me you diner 5minutes LARGE coffee!'** Charlie giggled it was Bianca '**on my way'** she replied, grabbed her purse and went on her way deciding to walk.

When she arrived Bianca was lying on the table Charlie grabbed two coffees and walked to her "that bad?" She giggled and sat down beside her.

"Oh Charlie I'm hanging together, I woke up in my own bed still in my dress and make-up, April said I puked on the floor."

"Gross," Charlie laughed "can't be as bad as me, I woke up beside Brax."

Bianca spit out her coffee and choked on it "what what you what!" She yelled.

"B, keep it down, he says after he carried you to bed I said my keys were in my bag so he took me to his place."

"And?" Bianca asked excitedly with a smirk.

"And he slept on the sofa- well he was going to until I made a fool out of myself and climbed on beside him not moving until he agreed to sleep in the bed too."

"Charlie I can't believe you, so did you kiss him? Get some? Tell me tell me tell me."

"No Bianca none of the above we slept in the same bed that is all then Heath gave me a ride back this morning."

"Heath was there? And he didn't mind you being there?" She asked surprised.

"Why is everyone so surprised by that? I had a drink with him- well a sup before Brax took it off me and I agreed to go out with him Sunday."

"On a date!" Bianca shrieked.

"No not a date eww just for a drink- seems I'm more fun when I'm drunk."

"You are- just kidding, I can't believe this, you and Heath are like arch enemies a bit like Jack Sparrow and that Barbosa from Pirates of the Caribbean," Bianca giggled.

"Moving on- I still have to go for dinner tonight and me and Brax kinda sorta had a moment," Charlie said blushing as she remembered him looking back at her.

"Oh yeah? Do tell," Bianca said pulling her chair closer.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened I gave him a kiss on the cheek just to say thanks and I don't know he was looking back at me and I never pulled away, I was about to lean up and kiss him before Heath yelled at me to hurry up."

"Wow so there's tension there now?"

"Yes what do I do? I so would have kissed him," Charlie groaned.

"Well that's easy," Bianca said with a wicked grin.

"What?" Charlie asked knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Make him work for it," at her confused look Bianca laughed and continued "you get dressed up- sexy as hell shortest dress you have, be all over him but no too much see how he handles it- then you'll know if he has feelings for you."

"I can't be all over him," Charlie hissed.

"Well he's meant to be your boyfriend right?" Charlie nodded "so let them think you guys are in love or whatever but make sure he knows you want more- I bet by the end of the night he'll make his move."

Charlie sat and thought for a minute "let's do it," she pulled Bianca from her seat "we have wardrobes to go through," they both giggled and ran from the diner.

An hour later Charlie's room was upside down "wow, Charlie, this is the dress," Bianca said holding up a short but classy blue dress "have you matching heels and bag?"

"No, I was gonna wear my black heels with a black clutch what do you think?"

"I think I have a pair that shade and a bag to match, I'll ask April to run them over then we can decide," Bianca replied pulling out her phone.

Ten minutes later April sat on the bed with Bianca while Charlie got ready in the bathroom she walked out with the black heels.

"Wow you look hot," April said.

"Thanks," Charlie blushed and looked at herself.

"Hmm I'm not so sure- you do look hot but something is off," Bianca said tilting her head to the side "try the blue shoes."

Charlie kicked off the black heels and slipped on the blue ones "now how do I look?"

"Here let me try something," April stood up and took off her belt it was black with a diamond buckle she slipped around Charlie's waist and clipped it closed she stepped back and looked her up and down.

"April you are a genius," Charlie said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah that breaks up the colour its perfect," Bianca said standing behind her.

"Here try this too," April too off her chain and bracelets and handed them to Charlie.

"That tops it we done," Bianca said excitedly.

"Thanks guys why am I so nervous?" Charlie groaned.

"Because by the end of the night you'll hopefully have Daryl Braxton's tongue down your throat," Bianca replied.

"Bianca!" April giggled.

"Well let's hope you're right this dress is so uncomfortable."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door "I'll go," April said seeing as she was closet. "Hi," she said when she got to the door.

"Hey I'm looking for Charlie is she home?" Brax asked.

"Uh yeah hold on a sec," she ran to the room and burst through the door "Charlie!" She hissed "Brax is at the door."

"What?" Bianca yelled then clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Here take the shoes off and throw this on," April said throwing her the gown from the back of the door.

"Did he say what he wanted?" she asked as she frantically pulled the gown on and kicked off the shoes.

"No he just asked were you home," April answered.

"Just go and play it cool Charlie, stay calm," Bianca said pushing her out the door.

"Hey," she said walking to the door.

"Hey just thought I'd drop these off," he said holding out her bag and shoes from last night.

"Where did you get these from? I thought I'd lost them," she said amazed he had them.

"Well I had to go see a supplier up that way so I stopped in on the club, a mate of mine works there these were on the bar ready to go into the lost and found," Brax replied.

"Aww Brax you didn't have to do that, thank you," she said taking them from him. She opened her bag to see if everything was still there, spotting the twenty she had for their taxi in the back of the bag she pulled it out "here take this for petrol or something."

"No I don't want your money Charlie; last night was a friend helping out two drunken friends."

"Friends huh?" She giggled.

Brax stepped closer "yeah, even if these friends did cost me a hundred and fifty bucks," he laughed when her mouth dropped open.

"What?" She asked after a minute.

"Well seems Bianca got stuck in the toilet last night and you kicked the door off the hinges, I had to pay for it and pay the guy off he was gonna call the cops- seems you two laughed in his face when he asked you to pay for it so you were chucked out."

"Oh my gosh I'm so embarrassed, BIANCA!" She yelled.

"Yes," she said running into the kitchen.

"We broke a door a bloody door," she yelled.

"What?" She laughed "I don't remember that," she said trying to think back "oh wait we did, I got stuck and you tried to climb over when that didn't work you kicked it until it cracked open."

Charlie groaned "I'm sorry Brax I'll pay you back when you pick me up later, I can't believe I did that."

Brax chuckled "it's fine I gotta go, I'll see you guys later," he shook his head looking at them again before leaving.

"Well, at least you'll have something to talk about tonight," Bianca said and they both burst out laughing and grabbed a bottle of wine with three glasses before going back to a smirking April who'd heard the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews glad you're all liking it. I am not entirely happy with this chapter something doesn't feel right about it- but it'll have to do feedback would** **be appreciated, J **

At ten past seven Charlie was ready and pacing a hole in the lounge floor; Bianca and April were just leaving.

"Finish the bottle of wine Charlz! You'll be fine! And call me later." Bianca yelled as they headed out the door.

"Thanks guys and thanks for the help April," Charlie called back.

"No problem Charlie you look great, Brax is gonna drool," April replied.

"Aww thanks I hope so, B do you think I can actually do this?" she panicked.

"Yes Charlie, you look sexy as hell, his mouth will hit the floor and hopefully something else will rise- have fun babe!" she giggled and dragged April out the door.

Charlie giggled and went to refill her glass the nerves were really getting the better of her. Her head snapped up when there was a knock at the door ten minutes later, looking at the clock she knew it wasn't him it was too early. Placing her glass down on the counter she pulled the door open expecting Casey or someone.

"Hi," Brax said quickly trying to hide his gasp as he looked her up and down 'man what is she trying to do to me?' He groaned to himself.

"Hey- you're early," she said opening the door wider for him to come in.

"I know I was ready early and figured I'd come over rather than sit around the house," Brax replied.

Charlie smiled he was nervous too "you want a drink? We've loads of time."

"Anything you have is fine. You look amazing by the way," he said looking her up and down again 'keep it clean Brax' he said to himself he just wanted to rip it off her and have her right there on the counter.

"Thank you," she blushed and hurried to the fridge "not so bad yourself." She bit her bottom lip he looked so hot in that black shirt the open top button just did it for her, she grabbed him a beer and shut the fridge handing it to him.

"Thanks, so where did we meet? She's going to ask questions."

"Yeah thanks for doing this by the way I know I kinda sprung it on you," Charlie said walking into the lounge.

"It's no problem I don't mind helping you out, so?" Brax replied following her.

"So we met on the beach, you asked me out after weeks of flirting," Charlie said trying to think of more to add.

"How long ago?" Brax asked.

"Um- a year? We're happy together and still crazy about each other, I need her to think we're so in love so she'll leave me alone."

"That I can do- so am I allowed to hold your hand- touch you and all that?"

Charlie smiled "well yeah I guess so but we might need to kiss but nothing major are you okay with that?" Charlie asked nervously.

Brax smiled 'what could be better than kissing you?' he said to himself "uh yeah I'm fine with that."

Charlie blushed- she felt like a school girl asking someone out for the first time "I mean it Brax we have to make it look real like we're used to it."

"Well maybe we should practice," he joked.

Her heart began to beat out of her chest she so wanted to kiss him "uh maybe we should so it doesn't look awkward if we need to do it in front of them."

"Charlie I was kidding we're adults they can't force us to kiss," Brax laughed.

"What, you don't want to kiss me?" Charlie said trying to sound upset, she tried to hold a steady face but burst out laughing instead "I'm sorry that sounded better in my head."

"Very funny Charlie, for that I'm not going to kiss you at all not the whole time she's here."

"Aww I'm devastated," she replied and walked back to refill her glass.

"So you should be I'm an amazing kisser- you're missing out," he laughed following her.

Charlie turned to face him "Big ego have we?"

"Nah, I just know I am," he said from his spot leaning on the door.

"Well you can say it and I'll just have to believe it- I've never kissed you have I?" she said walking over to him.

"I could change that," he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said you'll never know until you try."

Charlie smirked at him "one kiss then we drop it- and only pecks if we really need to," she stepped closer to him "and this type of kiss only happens if we have no other option."

Brax nodded and stepped closer to her "okay I get it," he slipped his hand around her waist "just so it's not weird," he lowered his head "and just this once."

"Just this once," Charlie nodded and slipped her hands around his neck. She leaned against him and brushed his lips gently she pulled back and looked up at him, he slipped his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer kissing her softly.

Charlie pulled back and stepped away from if she didn't his clothes would be off in five seconds. "So that was yeah, it wasn't weird at all."

Brax stood looking at her he wanted nothing more than to do that again- never stopping, "uh yeah not weird at all we'll be fine."

"Yeah I'm just going to go to my room and grab my bag- we need to leave now," she said as she backed out of the kitchen.

"Want me to join you?" He teased 'if only' he said to himself.

'Oh hell yes!' she thought as she walked to her room, her body still burned where he touched her "I think I can manage to get my bag by myself." She said knowing they'd never leave if she gave in 'make him work for it' Bianca's voice echoed in her head.

She grabbed her bag and walked back to the kitchen "ready"

"Well let's get moving then," he winked at her and grabbed his keys from the counter and walking outside.

"I thought we were walking?" Charlie said joining him at his car.

"Well, I could leave the car here when's Leah due home?"

"Not until tomorrow it should be fine there and I reckon I owe you a few drinks later."

"Well I could be persuaded to stay back after close for a few," he replied as they began walking "but didn't you have enough last night?"

"Shower and fresh clothes and I'm brand new- besides it won't be a mad night- just a few."

Brax smirked at her "if you say so."

* * *

So what's your favourite film?" Brax asked as they walked along the beach

"Guess- you'll never get it," Charlie said.

"So we're talking a girlie film then?"

"Nope- I'm telling you you'll never get it," she giggled.

"Okay then let me think- Transformers?"

"No but that is in my top three."

"So I'm close then um what about Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Yes! Charlie shrieked I can't believe you got it."

"Well I'm just that good," he laughed.

"Ugh there she is- show time," Charlie said spotting Megan standing by the door of the surf club.

"Charlie we'll be fine okay- it's just one dinner," Brax said and pulled her into him- she wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked up to her.

"You made it Charlie hi," Megan said and hugged her.

"Hi Megan you remember Brax- where's Richie?"

"Oh running late he's in a meeting he should be here shortly, hi Brax- shall we go inside?"

"After you," Brax said gesturing for her to go first.

Brax slipped his hand into Charlie's and gave her a squeeze as they took the stairs up.

Taking a seat near the big windows Megan looked around "this is a nice place what's he food like- or have you eaten here?"

"The food is lovely and the staff are nice- you should see the hot barman that works here," Charlie answered smirking at Brax.

"So what can I get you to drink while we wait?" Brax asked shaking his head at her.

"I'll have a red wine please babe," Charlie smiled up at him.

I'll have a wine too," Megan said.

"Okay," Brax walked up and around the bar and began pouring their drinks.

"Is this a self-service place?" Megan asked watching him.

"No why do you ask?" Charlie asked.

"Well your boyfriend is behind the bar pouring our drinks."

"Oh that," Charlie laughed and looked towards him "he's the hot barman- Megan Brax owns this place."

"Oh," a smile crept up on her face as she watched Brax move behind the bar "that is interesting."

As soon as Brax sat back down he dropped a kiss on Charlie's forehead and smiled "so do you know what you want yet or will it be the usual?"

Charlie laughed "you know me so well- the usual it is, I'm just going to run the toilets," Charlie said and got up from her seat.

"Well you two seem pretty close," Megan said as soon as she was gone.

Brax smiled "yeah she's really great we get along so well I've never been happier." He liked how easily that slipped out it felt natural.

"How long are you guys together?"

"Just over a year now."

"So it's not too serious?" Megan asked a plan forming in her head.

Brax smiled watching her as she stopped to talk to Indi he really wanted it to be real, that kiss earlier blew his mind and he wanted more "it is- she's an amazing person she's funny, smart, she's good at her job, she always has time for anyone, she's helped a lot of people around here I think I'd be lost without her. "

A waiter walked over to them "I'm sorry Brax I know your off today but there's a problem with one of the deliveries the guy won't talk to anyone else can you go see him?"

Brax sighed "I'll be back in a few minutes excuse me," he stood up just as Charlie got back "babe I need to sort something out real quick."

"Aww okay don't be too long," Charlie leaned up on her toes and kissed him quickly "I'll kill you if you leave me with her," she whispered.

Brax smiled down on her "why miss me already?" he dipped his head and kissed her a bit deeper sticking his tongue slightly in her mouth when he stepped back he smirked to himself she looked stunned "I'll be as quick as I can."

"So Charlie?" Megan said as soon as she sat back down "you two serious then?"

Charlie smiled as she watched him argue with a guy by the back door "yeah it's pretty serious, he's great I think I'd be lost without him no one sees the side to him that I do he's all I need." She smiled again that kiss right there was the sign she'd be waiting for 'he likes me too' she said to herself "he looks so cute when he's annoyed," she said without realising it slipped out while she watched him.

Megan rolled her eyes 'maybe this will be harder than i thought' she said to herself "Yeah he said the same thing- so how long has he owned this place?"

"A few months but he worked here before he took over, a friend of mine owned it then he sold it to Brax when he left the bay with his new girlfriend."

"Ah I see it's a nice little joint he's done well for himself."

"Yeah he, he loves this place he put everything he had into it and it paid off you should see this place as you can see it's busier at the weekends," Charlie said looking around.

"How's the head now Buckton?"

Charlie looked up to see Heath standing over them "it's fine now yeah I've recovered," she replied.

"Well aren't you going to introduce your favourite brother-in-law?" He said looking at Megan.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said giving him a glare at his choice of words "Megan this is Heath Brax's brother, Heath this is Megan a friend from school."

"Nice to meet you Megan Charlie was really looking forward to this dinner," Heath said holding out his hand.

"Uh yeah you too," Megan said slowly shaking his hand, she was a bit scared he had more tattoo's than Brax and looked a bit rougher.

"Well I'll leave you to it just popped in to see Brax, enjoy," Heath said and walked to him at the bar "how's the date going?"

"Not now Heath and it's not a date," Brax replied ruffling through a delivery order.

"You wish it was though," he replied with a smirk.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's means I know you like Buckton don't think I missed that moment between you this morning."

"What moment? There was no moment," Brax said trying to forget it- he was just about to kiss her when stupid Heath started yelling.

Heath scoffed "mate it was like watching Case and Ruby say goodnight you were like two horny teenagers, you like her I can see it."

"Fine I do, but she doesn't like me so that's the end of that- and like I said not now I'm busy."

Heath clapped him on the shoulders "nah mate I say go for it she likes you too- you could do worse Buckton is hot and she's nice when she wants to be."

"What do you expect me to do Heath? Just walk up to her and say hey you wanna go out with me for real?"

"Uh yeah or how about can I take you to dinner? Man I've never seen you so jittery over a chick before and you're meant to be the one with the charm," Heath turned to face the table "Buckton come here a sec!" he called.

"Heath what are you doing?" Brax said panicking as Charlie stood up and began walking to them.

"You'll see," Charlie stopped in front of him "so I think you owe Brax for this you know playing the loving boyfriend so I suggest you take him out to dinner- not here, somewhere nice on say Monday on account of our date tomorrow- don't worry I won't take offence you going on a date with my brother."

"Uh okay then," Charlie said looking confused but inside she just wanted to kiss Heath putting her on the spot like that.

"Charlie you don't have to he's just messing," Brax said looking at her.

"Nah I'm not, Monday Buckton yeah?"

"I said okay, Charlie smiled "I better get back to her seems Richie isn't going to make it- oh I ordered for you so don't be too much longer," she called as she walked back to the table.

"Can't we just reschedule then?" Brax called after her.

Charlie walked back to the bar "nope- he said he'll meet us for drinks we're not getting rid of her that easy," Charlie leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

"Yuck I'm outta here later bro- Buckton I'll see you here tomorrow night," Heath walked off leaving them alone.

"What was that for?" Brax asked he looked to the table and Megan wasn't even watching them.

"Just a reminder what's waiting for you back at the table," she said seductively, smirked and walked back to Megan just as their food arrived "Brax come on you can do that later!" she yelled over to him.

Brax was still in shock he knew he instigated more by slipping his tongue in her mouth but he was just teasing "well seems she's catching on," he said and walked back to sit beside her smiling when he spotted his favourite in front of him, he looked up to see her watching him he winked at her and gave her leg a squeeze.

* * *

After dinner they sat talking at the bar, Charlie's phone beeped "sorry," she said and pulled it out- reading it she groaned.

"What is it babe?" Brax asked.

"Ruby has no key she thought I'd be home she's standing at the door with Casey I'll have to go let them in."

"Can't you tell her to go to my place with Case?"

"Nah she needs her insullin she won't be able to sleep over.

"Who's Ruby?" Megan asked.

'Seriously?' Charlie said to herself "my daughter, you know the one I had while I was in school?"

"Aw yeah what she must be ten now?"

"No she's seventeen I won't be long I'm sorry," Charlie stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I can go I'll be quicker," Brax suggested.

"Nah baby you stay here and relax I won't be long," she kissed him on the cheek "behave yourself," she mumbled into his ear and hurried out a bad feeling washing over her. She looked back and seen him laugh at something Megan had said 'nah she wouldn't she's grown up she has a boyfriend' she said to herself and continued on down the stairs.

She hurried home and let the kids in she explained to them she had to hurry back as she was out with an old friend. Along her walk back she didn't notice Bianca run to catch up with

"Well sexy lady I thought you were meant to be having dinner with a certain Braxton and the witch?"

"Oh hey B, yeah I am Ruby was locked out and I had to go let her in I'm heading back now."

"Why didn't you call me? You know I have a spare to your place."

"Damn I never even thought of that where you headed?"

"Angelo's I ordered pizza for me and April we're gonna watch a movie you?"

"Same we're finished dinner and Richie still hasn't turned up yet."

"You're kidding?" Bianca shrieked "he didn't show?"

"Nope, he called and said he was held up at a meeting he'd meet us for a drink."

"So you left her alone with Brax? Are you stupid? Do you not remember the whole Robert dilemma?"

"I know I was getting a bad feeling before I left surely she's changed since then don't you think?"

"Honey women like her never change I bet you fifty buck she's made a move."

"B, don't be making this worse Brax wouldn't do that," Charlie replied the unsettling feeling in her stomach coming back double as it was before.

"Well we're about to find out," Bianca said as the surf club came into view "and why wouldn't he Charlie? He's single."

"B you didn't see him earlier, he kissed me and I know he meant it like real not pretend."

"No way tell me every detail!" she shrieked.

"Well after you and April left he arrived, we were talking and he asked me a few questions like how we met and all in case she asked- anyway, we talked about kissing like would we or whatever in front of them. So he said as a joke maybe we should practice now so it wouldn't look awkward if we needed to in front of them I knew it was a joke but I kinda kissed him."

"Charlie! Oh this is so exciting is he a good kisser?"

"Oh yes, I thought my knees were going to go from under me- then we were here he got called to fix a messed up delivery I told him to hurry and he pulled me against him and kissed me I was shocked when he stuck his tongue in my mouth it was amazing."

"Sore for Buckton," Bianca laughed as they got to the top of the stairs "so what do you think will happen when he walks you I home tonight?"

"I have no idea but I kinda hope he-" Charlie froze and stopped in the doorway.

"Charlie?" Bianca said following her eyes "oh my god that tramp!" she hissed.

They both stood open mouthed looking at Megan basically sitting on Brax's lap he however looked uncomfortable but he wasn't pushing her away either. "Do you want me to take you home?" I have my car parked the other side where I met you," Bianca asked when she got over her shock.

Charlie watched as Megan ran her hands up Brax's chest it hurt her to see him smile slightly back at her "um yeah would you mind?"

"Sure here's the key, I'll just grab my pizzas and uh I might grab a bottle of wine for us too."

"Thanks B," Charlie said and took the keys from her.

She was just turning to go back down the stairs when Brax spotted her "Charlie!" He called when she took the first step.

Bianca walked up to them and stopped him from getting up "oh please don't stop on our account," she snapped she had to play along "she saw everything so she's coming back with me don't follow her and you should know better," she hissed at Megan."

"What? I'm just being nice wasn't I Brax? Lighten up Scott," she slurred.

Brax pulled Bianca aside "she's kinda wasted I called her a taxi that guy of hers called he won't be joining us can I go see Charlie for a second?"

"I think she might be a bit upset Brax, you do know that this woman stole her first boyfriend since Ruby back in school? This will bring back memories for her."

"No she never said, I knew she didn't like her that's all, I better go see if she's okay," Brax hurried by her and down the stairs. He looked around and couldn't spot her. Looking further he saw her on the beach, running to catch up with and called her "Charlie! Hey Charlie! Wait up!" He yelled.

Charlie slowed her pace and wiped her eyes she didn't even know why she was crying he wasn't really her boyfriend she had no claim on him.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked pulling her to stop.

"Well I just saw a stupid slut who hasn't changed a bit throw herself at my pretend boyfriend and he didn't seem to mind," she sighed "that came out wrong I'm not blaming you Brax she's just she drives me bloody crazy I knew this was a bad idea."

"Charlie," Brax said and moved closer to her "she is wasted she downed like four vodka's since you were gone, she kept trying it on with me and I pushed her way. I let her run her hands up my chest because I was about to grab her and warn her off again then I saw you and I saw the look on your face I'd called her a taxi before you got back."

At the door Megan had stumbled out and was watching them Bianca walked up behind her "I'd give up now Henderson you won't get between them," she said and kept walking.

"Yeah but it'll be fun trying Scott," she hissed after her and climbed into the cab that had just pulled up. Bianca hadn't heard her and walked towards Charlie and Brax on the beach.

"So how about them drinks you promised me? I'd like to see Charlie from last night again," Brax asked trying to lighten the mood.

Charlie giggled "fine but only one I got into the state I was in last night because of her and I won't do it again."

"So you won't be needing my company then? Bianca asked stopping behind them.

"Sorry B I owe Brax a few drinks," Charlie replied smiling up at him.

"Well okay the have fun you two- key's" she said and held out her hand.

"Oh yeah right," Charlie said and handed them over "thanks B I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah hopefully you'll have something to tell me," she whispered as she hugged her

"Yeah I hope so," she whispered back.

"Night Brax look after her," she called as she walked away.

"I will night Bianca!" he called after her and turned back to Charlie "so how about we got off this beach?"

"Sounds like a plan," Charlie said and grabbed his hand pulling him back towards Angelo's.

* * *

Once they were off the beach Brax was happy she didn't let go of his hand, they took the stairs and went back to where Brax was sitting before he had to go after Charlie.

"So what'll it be?" Brax asked her.

"Wine thanks," replied.

"Oooh so exciting," he teased.

"Okay fine, you make me a cocktail- something that's not on the menu," she said.

"That I can do how do you feel about rum?"

"As long as it's mixed with something I don't mind it."

"Well then I know exactly what to make you," he said going behind the bar.

Charlie watched him as he measured and mixed drinks together she couldn't believe what Megan had done but she knew Brax wasn't to blame. Charlie groaned when her phone beeped "if this is Ruby again I'll kill her," she huffed and pulled her phone from her bag.

She read the message and laughed bitterly "I don't believe her!" She shrieked

"Who?" Brax asked walking around with her drink.

Megan! Listen- **'hey honey I want to apologise for my behaviour tonight as you can tell I can't handle my drink. Tell Brax I'm deeply embarrassed by what I did and I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea or were hurt by my actions. I will say one thing for him though he pushed me away he really loves you anyway as my way of saying sorry I am taking you both out for dinner on Wednesday-don't worry Richie has no meetings that day and will be there I'm sorry again Megan xx'** "is she crazy what makes he think I'd wanna see her again?"

"I don't know babe," Brax looked up at her "sorry just slipped out, well I'm in if you are," he said and handed her the drink.

Charlie sat thinking 'he called me babe! He called me babe!' Her brain sang happily she knew it was a slip up but was glad he called her it "um okay then, but if she so much as puts a finger on you I will be slapping her," she took a gulp of her drink "wow this is nice what's in it?"

"My secret but drink two of these and you'll be legless" he chuckled.

"Good make me another one so," Charlie said downing the one in her hand.

"Charlie, do you think that's a good idea? You've already had a few wines too don't forget."

"I had three wines one more of these and then we can go."

Brax sighed "okay fine but drink this one slow," he said going back behind the bar. On his way back he grabbed himself a beer and sat beside her.

Half an hour later Charlie stood up and stumbled "wow that went right to my head, I'll just go the bathroom real quick," she giggled and stumbled to the bathrooms.

Brax chuckled watching her go he took the half full cocktail and threw it in the sink behind the bar she wasn't having anymore. Cleaning up he said goodnight to his staff as they left and went to wait for her on the stairs.

Charlie stood in front of the mirror and giggled "you are totally wasted," she said out loud. Washing her hands she walked out to find Brax waiting for her "you waiting for me?"

"Yup, I've closed up now let's get you home," he sad holding out his hand.

"Such a gentleman," she giggled and took it.

Along their walk Charlie stopped walking and dropped to the sand giggling. Brax rolled his eyes and sat beside her "what are we doing Charlie? "

"sitting here- you know why I was so pissed earlier?"

"No but why don't you tell me?" Brax said remembering what Bianca had told him.

"I met this guy from school- Robert was his name, he was pretty nice one of the few that didn't call me a skank or a whore it didn't seem to bother him that I had Ruby. He was the first guy I'd been with since I had her, anyway things were going well then we got invited to this party at a friend of his, my dad wouldn't let me go so Robert went alone. Later my dad got called into work and my mom told me I could go if I promised to be home in an hour."

"So you went?" Brax said knowing where this was goin.

"Yeah and when I got there I couldn't find him, I saw two of his friends and they kept shooting each other worried looks when I walked over to them- they said they hadn't seen him and walked away. I spotted two of my friends at the top of the stairs and walked up, as I got to the top the bathroom door flew open and Robert fell out kissing Megan. I was devastated and started screaming at him she just stood by and smirked he didn't follow me when I left but I heard she'd ignored him after that, she did to a few others too Bianca will tell you."

"Wow I had no idea she was such a bitch, well you got nothing to worry about Charlie I'm not interested in her in the slightest."

"Oh yeah?" So who are you interested in then?" she asked smiling up at him, she didn't care he was playing the game all night and she was going to up the stakes.

"Ah no one at the moment- well there is one but it's a secret," Brax said.

"Aww come on you have to tell me," Charlie whined.

"You tell me first then I'll tell you," Brax replied not actually believing they were having this conversation and began to panic 'what if she said someone else? What If I'm just making a fool out of myself?'

"Okay fine, well he's hot he's a really sweet guy but I think I'm the only one that gets to see this side of him. He owns his own restaurant he's smart sexy funny he would do anything for his family and friends and I really admire that he's the mysterious type but I like that- you know he drove out to pick me up at two am he's just so nice like that," Charlie giggled "I can't think of anything else your turn."

Brax was stunned she'd said all that he expected stalling or something made up. Smiling he stood up and pulled her to her feet "well she's defiantly hot, she's open minded, she doesn't judge she doesn't listen to people when they tell her stories she'd rather find the facts herself. She's a cop, she's very smart, she gets along with everyone, she's funny when she's drunk- cute even. I didn't think I liked this girl until I spent some time with her and realised she's pretty cool- she's even got me pretending I'm her boyfriend but the funny thing is I think she might actually be feeling the same way as me now.

Charlie giggled and stepped closer to him it was now or never "I think you might be right you'd better tell her and see what she has to say."

"Oh I think she knows," Brax murmured as he closed the distance between them. The kiss was slow at first until he pulled her closer and deepened it.

'He's kissing me!' Charlie screamed to herself, she wrapped her arms around him and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

After they broke apart Brax smiled down on her "so if you haven't guessed yet that was me kissing you for real I like you Charlie- a lot and I will admit- I sorta have since we moved to the bay. I just pushed it aside because I thought you wouldn't look twice at me being a cop and all. Don't worry about the whole Megan thing nothing she can do will make me even glance at her."

"I kinda figured that, I like you too Brax I'm just worried it's like she has some kind of hold over guys they just go for her and she doesn't care if they're with someone or not she obviously hasn't grown up yet."

"You gotta stop worrying about her you're only working yourself up. Let me walk you home," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You have to your car is at my place," Charlie giggled.

"Yeah that too I wasn't even thinking about the car," he replied honestly.

The walk was in silence until they neared her door "so thanks for tonight even if it was a disaster," Charlie said.

"It wasn't that bad," Brax chuckled when she shot him a glare.

"You know if you really were my boyfriend and I had walked in on that you would have a few injuries now and so would she," Charlie said as she pulled out her keys.

Brax shook his head in amusment "goodnight Charlie," he said stopping at his car.

A mischievous smile crept up on her face as she walked back to him "and where's my goodnight kiss Mr Braxton?" She said sliding her hands up his chest.

Brax smiled and slipped his hands around her waist "why it's right her Ms Buckton," he said lowering his head catching her in a slow passionate kiss. After they broke apart he smiled down at her "time for you to get to bed."

"Yeah I suppose I've had enough fun for tonight, night Brax," she kissed him on the cheek and walked to her door.

"Night Charlie-sweet dreams," he called watching her go inside before climbing into his car.

* * *

When he arrived home he couldn't help but deep down think their timing was off and that Charlie was only making her move because she was threatened by another woman, he sighed and grabbed a beer.

In Charlie's house she sat at the table playing with her phone she had just replied to Megan and now wanted to talk to Bianca- looking at the time she decided to chance it and text her **hey you still up?** While she sat waiting for a reply she thought back to them kissing she had a feeling it was wrong and she was doing it for all the wrong reasons. Before Megan showed up she hadn't the slightest interest in him- well she did but wasn't as pushed to do anything about it. She was pulled from her thoughts as Bianca called her, "hey," she said softly.

"Hey what's up?"

"I think I made a mistake."

"What, why? I thought you wanted to go for it- I assume you're talking about Brax?"

"Yeah I am and no I'm not regretting that I mean I just think now is not the right time for us."

"Why? Charlie we've been over this- you can't push your feelings back again after tonight. I see how much you like him and I saw how nervous you were I haven't seen you like that since… well ever."

"I know but what if it was just because I'm afraid she'll take him from me?"

"Charlie no, don't do this to yourself he likes you and you like him- she can go to hell she won't be getting him you're better than that."

"I know but-"

"But nothing Buckton, sleep on it you'll think differently in the morning seeing what we saw tonight just threw you off."

Charlie sighed "I hope you're right."

"You will and i'm always right, it's all just new to you so it's bound to be a bit strange if you still feel this way tomorrow you can just ask him to hold off until the witch is gone just explain how you feel."

"Yeah you're right I'll let you go- night B and thanks."

"No probs babe, listen I'll meet you in the morning for a chat- night."

"Yeah sounds good night," Charlie hung up and groaned "I need to tell him this was a mistake," she grabbed a glass of water and dragged herself to her bed.

Brax sat on his sofa thinking when Heath walked in "so how'd it go?"

"Yeah good," Brax replied half-heartedly.

"You get anything?" Heath asked cheekily.

"Heath!" Brax snapped.

"What? I meant a kiss a feel whatever."

"No I didn't," he couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face thinking about her.

"Oh you got something- fill me in Bro," Heath asked grabbing himself a beer and sitting beside him.

Brax decided he needed a second opinion on this "Well, she kissed me and told me she liked me."

"Pfft I could have told you that," Heath laughed.

"But the thing is this woman that showed up has her all over the place and I can't help think she only did because she's afraid I'll like her."

"So she feels threatened?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well I'm not one to hand out advice but you need to talk to her bro."

Brax sighed "I know but how do I tell her I think it was a mistake but I do want to be with her?"

"What you just said- look Brax just tell her you think the timing is off and you'd rather wait until this chick is gone for good and that she's acting crazy."

"You know Heath that is a pretty good idea- minus the crazy part, thanks mate," he slapped Heath on the shoulders and went to bed.

Both lay in bed thinking what the hell would happen tomorrow and what they were going to say to each other both knowing they wanted to be with each other but it felt wrong now with everything that was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Charlie walked along the beach trying to clear her head she hadn't got much sleep last night worrying about how Brax would take what she had to say. Sighing she looked up and saw him run from the water with his board she turned and walked back in the direction she had just come before he could see her 'well that was childish' she said to herself as she hurried away.

"Hey Charlie!" He yelled jogging up to her.

She closed her eyes 'of course he'd see me' plastering a smile on her face she turned back to him "hey."

"Hey I saw you walk onto the beach then walk off are you in a hurry?"

'Busted' "um no I thought I'd left my purse on the counter in the diner," she said holding up the take away coffee she had.

"Oh okay, you just seemed in a rush didn't want to hold you up."

"No no it's fine, I have it I'm a bit of a scatter brain today."

Brax chuckled "what are you doing now?"

"Um," she looked at her watch "I've to meet Bianca in twenty minutes so until then nothing."

"Good- wanna take a walk?"

"Uh sure," she said walking along with him. They walked to the benches and sat down.

"Look Brax…"

"Look Charlie… sorry you go first."

"Okay well I actually was going to come see you today… about last night." she looked up to his reaction.

"Yeah I actually wanted to talk to you about that too," Brax replied.

"Oh? Well go on then," Charlie replied nervously.

"Well I know whatever happened last night happened- but I want you to know before I say this I don't regret it not one bit but," he took a deep breathe "I don't think now is such a good time for us to be getting together- don't get me wrong I would like to be with you but there's this nagging feeling in the back of my head that you only did it because you're threatened by Megan, I don't mean to sound cruel or whatever but when it happens I want it to be for us," he looked up and raised an eyebrow when she smiled back at him.

"No I wanted to say the exact same thing, I was just worried what you'd think of me. Brax I wanna see you too but you're right it's best we stay as we are until she's gone then we'll know were doing it for us and not because of anyone else."

Brax smiled relieved she had taken it well "so we're good then?"

Charlie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "we're good I better go soon are you working tonight?"

"Yep on till close."

"I guess I'll see you there later then I've still to meet Heath."

Brax chuckled "you're still going through with it?"

"Well yeah, he's actually alright when I'm not arresting him," she giggled.

"Yeah he's taken a shine to you too should I be worried?"

"Brax!" Charlie squealed and slapped him "no you shouldn't that's just eww gross."

Brax laughed "hey us Braxton's are a pretty good catch."

"Well I think I've enough with just the one thanks."

"Well I'll tell Casey you feel like that."

"Ha ha very funny I better go or Bianca will be cursing me- I'll see ya later."

"Yeah later and Charlie… I'm glad we sorted this out."

"Yeah me too- oh before I forget I text Megan we're good to go for Wednesday."

"Right well I'll see you before then, unless you don't wanna go out tomorrow?"

"Um we'll see how today goes I don't think I can handle drink four days in a row."

Brax smiled "yeah I guess- you partied hard the other night." He stood up and took a step closer to her, he watched her reaction as he slipped his hands around her waist- before he moved any further her lips crashed against his, they kissed deeply for a minute or so "just a reminder that I mean what I say," he said and stepped away from her.

Charlie laughed "I really gotta go I'll see you later- and that reminder is for you too," she grabbed her bag and hurried back to towards the diner.

* * *

"There you are I was about to leave, I said eleven not half," Bianca yelled from the table.

"Sorry sorry," Charlie panted and flopped into the seat beside her- she had stopped on her way to compose herself he knew how to throw her off balance.

"So what held you up?" Bianca asked with a smirk.

"Oh nothing, you know me leaving everything until the last minute."

Bianca snorted "come on, you do know I walk that way to get here?"

"Oh," Charlie smirked "we were just talking."

"With tongues?" Bianca asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, anyway turns out I'm not the only one feeling the way I was last night. Brax agreed we need to hold off until she's gone."

Bianca stared at her like she was crazy, after she got over her shock she placed her cup on the table and smacked Charlie hard across the back of the head "are you crazy!" She yelled.

"Ouch," Charlie grabbed her head "why?"

"Because you two like each other... more than like and from the lip locking I witnessed not more than ten minutes ago says otherwise you cant stay away from each other! Charlie don't let her do this, you know he won't do anything and you can't just meet up kiss then go back to normal- were not fourteen hiding from mom."

"It was never him I was worried about come one B, you know what she's like- she'll up her game and I don't wanna get hurt or end up hating him for somthing that won't be his fault."

Bianca sighed and shook her head there was no talking to her "you two need your heads banged together, so what happened after I left last night?"

"Well we went back into Angelo's and had a few I told him about Robert and why I hated her."

"And what did he say?"

"He said I had nothing to worry about he wasn't interested in her."

"Okay go on," Bianca said listening closely.

"He made me this cocktail and it sorta went to my head."

"Charlie," Bianca groaned knowing how she could get when she was wasted "please tell me you didn't do him on the bar or something."

Charlie laughed "no I didn't!" She squealed.

"Anyway, I went to the bathroom and when I came out he was standing at the stairs, he'd locked up and everyone was gone. We walked along the beach and I sorta asked him if he was interested in anyone."

"Did he say anyone?" Bianca asked beginning to panic 'maybe that's why she changed her mind- he likes someone else!' she said to herself.

"Yeah," she smiled at Bianca "me- but he went on saying things about me then asked me if i liked anyone and I went along saying things about him- he was real sweet. Then he pulled me to my feet kissed me and said in case you haven't guessed that was me kissing you for real."

'Thank God!'Bianca said to herself and laughed "smooth," she laughed again "so what happened after that?"

"Nothing- he walked me home and said goodnight- I felt brave or maybe it was the drink or something and asked where's my kiss- which I got, then as soon as he was gone I felt guilty or something that's when I text you."

"But you guys are okay now?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah we're good- actually Megan text me last night saying how embarrassed she was and wanted to take us out to say sorry."

"And you said no right? That bitch has some nerve," Bianca snapped.

"I said it to Brax and he said he'd go if I wanted to- she also said Richie was defiantly going to be there this time so once more then I'll tell her to get lost."

"So why go at all then after what she did?"

A smirk crossed Charlie's face "I seen how she reacted when Brax kissed me or I kissed him and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when I told her he was the owner of Angelo's. i've notice her watch him a lot too"

A smirk crossed Bianca's face too "so she's up to something."

"And that B is why I'm going she's trying to get Brax- actually his money, well she'll have a fight on her hands I'm already one step ahead of her."

"Take the bitch down Charlie- oh this will be so exciting," Bianca said giddily.

"Oh I intend to," Charlie picked up her coffee as a plan formed in her head.

* * *

Charlie and Bianca had spent the day together and had dinner in the city. They decided Charlie needed a new dress for this dinner. Arriving back home she saw she'd only an hour before she'd to meet Heath. Jumping in the shower she washed herself and her hair quickly before jumping out and grabbing a towel.

Picking out clothes she settled on just casual jeans and a flowy top it was just Heath after all. After she dried her hair and put on light make-up she grabbed her purse and keys and went on her way.

Arriving at Angelo's she didn't spot him walking through the tables she looked for him still not spotting him she climbed onto a stool at the bar.

"Hey I was just about to call you."

She looked up to see Brax stop in front of her "if you tell me he's not coming I'm going to slap you."

Brax laughed and leaned in closer "he'll be here- he just asked me to let you know he'd be a little late as he doesn't have your number. He said something about Casey and the hot water, apparently he's on his dirt bike all day and headed to mums for a shower."

Charlie laughed "he's lucky this isn't a date or he'd be well on his own."

"Well how about a drink while you wait?"

"Sure, just a beer please."

"I have never seen you drink a beer," Brax laughed.

"Well no, but I figured if I'm gonna be in rounds with Heath this way would be easier."

Brax chuckled and poured her a wine "Heath won't care what he has to get you Charlie, he's out for a bit of fun."

Charlie laughed and took the glass from him "thanks." Brax winked at her and went to serve someone else.

"Buckton you made it!" Heath yelled and walked up to her.

"More like you made it. Yeah I was here on time," she shot him a playful glare then laughed "drink?"

"Oh yes, beer bro when you're ready!" he called to Brax.

Half an hour later they were still seated at the bar with people leaning over them, the place was filling up and Brax could see Heath grit his teeth whenever someone bumped off him and Charlie had her drink knocked a few times he needed to move them before things got ugly. "Charlie can I move you guys to a booth or something? You're gonna either get knocked off your stools or someone is gonna spill your drink or their drinks on you two."

"Yeah he's right Buckton, let's take this outside," Heath said standing up.

"Sure," Charlie grabbed her drink "Brax two more when you get a chance, no rush I know you're busy," she yelled as Heath dragged her outside to the balcony. Brax smiled and shook his head they both seemed to be having a good time.

"So Buckton, tell me something about you?"

"Well you do know I have a first name right?"

"Yeah but I like Buckton better," Heath laughed.

"Fine I'll allow it but just you… ooh I love this song," Charlie giggled and pulled him up from his seat.

"Hey, I don't dance Buckton," Heath laughed and pulled away from her.

"Aww come on, I don't drink beer there's a first time for everything," she replied pulling him back up.

He stood laughing as Charlie danced in front of him singing along. Brax stood behind the bar watching her, looking to Heath he was relieved to see him looking at her like a friend laughing and not like he wanted to have her. Feeling a little jealous his brother got to have fun with her he sighed and went back to serving sending them out more drinks.

"So Buckton you still never told me anything about you," Heath said pulling her back to the table.

"How about I'm an uptight bitch that doesn't know how to have fun," she laughed at Heath's stunned face.

Heath laughed "you're not uptight you just need to stop being a copper all the time and let loose once in awhile... kinda like now you're having fun aren't you?."

" Yeah I am and It's all I know being a cop I was raised with it, and in case you haven't notice I've got about four friends."

Heath snorted "you've way more than that Charlie everyone loves you."

"Yeah because Bianca, Leah, Georgina and Roo are everyone," she muttered.

Heath laughed "and there's me – having only discovered how awesome you were when you fell into my house the other night, there's Brax, Case, Ruby, that chick from the diner, Miles, Rock star, Sid, Marylyn and a heap others. That old dude that always wears the hat- Alf and Gina and Palmer, I could go on Charlie."

"Less talking and more drinking," she yelled grabbing her bottle "who would have thought you'd be so much fun," she giggled.

Heath laughed "you're only finding that out now?" he laughed again and the clincked bottles before downing them.

An hour later- Charlie stumbled to the bar with Heath behind her staggering. "Brax! Braxyyyyy!" she yelled hanging over the bar waving to get his attention she leaned a bit too far and went tumbling over onto the floor behind the bar.

Brax dropped the box he had in his hands and ran to her "Charlie! are you okay?" he asked worried jumping down beside her. He looked up at Heath who hung over the bar looking at her worried too but burst out laughing when she sat up and giggled. Brax sighed "come on drunky," he said lifting her to her feet.

"Hows abouts you make me and your brother that cocktail you made me last night?" she slurred throwing her arms around his neck.

"How about some water?" He said walking her backwards to a stool with his arms arapped around her waist.

"Aww come on bro- don't kill the party- one more then I'll bring her home I swear," Heath said falling on the bar to get closer to him.

Brax sighed he didn't want either of them to have any more well mostly Charlie- he didn't really care what Heath did "fine go sit outside and I'll bring them over."

"Thanks you baby!" Charlie yelled then slapped her hand over her mouth "oops sorry," she laughed and dragged Heath back outside.

"So Buckton, you and my bro huh? you're... falling for him" Heath asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Charlie caught on to his joke and burst out laughing" that was so funny I swear my ass will be covered in bruises , your bro is so so hot- but not now- and it's only pretend," Charlie giggled and winked.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Heath!" Charlie giggled "and yes he is an amazing kisser- best kisser ever like your knees go weak- thank you."

"Glad to hear that," Brax said placing two glasses down in front of them.

"Hey, you weren't meant to be listening," she said and swatted his arm.

"I wasn't listening I'm bringing drinks and making sure you're okay after you little tumble," he replied laughing.

"Well you don't know that for sure until you try us all," Heath said.

"Well one, eww- Casey is my daughter's boyfriend and a kid and two, I don't wanna- thannnnks Braxy and i'm just fine," she said and picked up her cocktail spilling half of it on herself.

Brax watched as she took a sip he'd used just juices in hers and a cap full of rum so she could taste something "good for ya?" He asked.

"Yep- good," she licked the drink dripping from her hand.

"You're an animal!" Heath laughed watching her lick up to her elbow.

"What I'll be all sticky," she giggled.

"Right guy's I'm cutting you off now- Charlie this is your last have you got keys this time? I have your purse behind the counter."

"Yes master I have and I promise to go home and sober up," she downed the rest of her cocktail "like right now- let's go Braxton," she grabbed Heath by the shirt and pulled him inside.

Brax followed and pulled Heath aside "make sure she gets home okay."

"No probs mate, have some faith in me how about two beers for the walk."

"I mean it Heath look after her and no more drink," he hissed.

"Yeah I will Brax relax forget the beers then."

Brax sighed "here," he handed Heath her purse "I'll be calling her in half an hour."

"Yeah yeah, let's go Buckton!" He yelled to Charlie who was propping herself up at the bar.

She stumbled to Brax and hugged him "I'll see ya later," she kissed him on the cheek and drunkenly winked at him before latching on to Heath and they both stumbled out the door laughing.

* * *

Along the walk Charlie thought it would be a great idea to walk on the beach- in the water. They kicked and splashed water at each other and laughed as they stumbled through it until it started raining. "Aww," she groaned "we're gonna get soaked," she whined although both were already soaked from being in the water.

"No we won't- let's go," Heath grabbed her and started running pulling her along.

Giggling she began to run with him, they didn't stop until they were at Heath's front door. "My place is closer- you can crash on the sofa or in one of the beds."

"I have to go home," she slurred and fell onto the sofa "my jeans are stuck to me and my hair is soaking and so are my feet."

"Wait here," Heath stumbled to the fridge and pulled out a beer "here drink this while you wait," he handed it to her and hurried into Brax's room.

Charlie sat on the side of the sofa shivering sipping her beer smiling to herself. Heath came back with sweatpants and one of Brax's shirt along with a towel "here dry yourself off and change into these- don't worry Brax owns these and they're clean."

"Thanks," Charlie handed him the beer and went to the bathroom.

Arriving back in Brax's clothes she took the beer off him "oi get your own and put the radio on," she said flopping down beside him.

Heath laughed and got the remote pressing the on button grabbing himself another beer "wow I have not heard that song in years, come on Heath let's dance," Charlie grabbed him and stared singing "all I ever wanted was to see you smiling- smiling- smiling, I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see. Oh all I ever wanted was to see you smiling oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see that all I ever wanted was you and me," she giggled and flopped back down on the sofa "man I loved him when I was Ruby's age I even have the cd well she has my cd now."

"Basehunter? Seriously?" Heath laughed.

"Yes! And do not tell anyone but I was a little rocket when that came on in the clubs back then," she laughed.

"Oh now that I have to see- show me some moves Buckton," he laughed and skipped a song.

"My favourite!" She squealed when Angel in the night came on she jumped back up and began singing again. "You are my light in the dark- you are the beating in my heart- but that is not enough- will I ever be your side. Your hair is dancing in the wind- your eyes are burning up my skin and I am so happy when I see that you are smiling back at me. You're leaving burn marks on the ground thank you god for what i've found I don't know how, I don't know why but you're my angel in the night" Charlie cackled and threw herself back down "I can't believe I still know all the words!" She shrieked.

Heath laughed and stood up "back in a sec," he said walking to the bathroom. When he came back Charlie was out cold with the beer still in her hand, he took it from her and placed it on the table before slipping his hands under her and lifting her into his arms. Walking to his room he placed her in his bed and pulled the covers over her "night Buckton, I've had fun tonight, you're alright," he laughed and went back to his beer.

* * *

Brax was getting worried he'd called Charlie three times with no answer- he called Heath and let it ring his too rang out, sighing he locked up and headed to his car.

Pulling up outside Charlie's he saw lights still on, climbing out he walked up and knocked lightly and was surprised when Leah answered "Brax hi, what can I do for ya?"

"Hi Leah didn't know you were back, I was just looking for Charlie."

"Yeah not long home I couldn't handle my mum anymore," she laughed. "She's not here I have no idea where she is."

"That's fine thanks I'll catch up with her tomorrow," he said backing away from the door.

"Okay night Brax- in the meantime if I see her I'll tell her you called," Leah smiled and closed the door.

Cursing his brother he stormed to his car and climbed in tearing off for his house.

Pulling up to his house he stormed inside letting the door bounce off the wall. "What the hell Bro?" Heath said from the sofa.

"Where is she?" He yelled and stormed over to the sofa.

"What?" Heath asked still totally wasted.

"Charlie! She's not at home where the hell is she? I called her a few times- you too- I swear to god Heath if you left her alone I'll kill you," he snapped grabbing Heath by the shirt.

"Chill bro she's in my bed."

All thoughts ran through Brax's head his stomach dropped 'she wouldn't not with Heath' "did you- did you sleep with her?" he yelled.

Heath scoffed and slapped his hands away "what kind of brother do you think I am? No I did not sleep with her! We got caught in the rain and she was in the water we were soaked so I brought her here and now she's asleep and I'm sleeping out here."

Brax stepped back and walked to Heath's room, gently pushing the door open he was met by an empty bed, turning on the light he looked around the floor and the small sofa thing Heath had in the corner and nothing. He walked back to Heath and glared at him "I thought you said she was in your bed?"

"She is," Heath said looking confused.

"She's not," Brax snapped.

"Well maybe she's in the bathroom or something," he said getting up off the sofa to go look.

Both of them looked and that was empty too, Heath stuck his head into Casey's room seeing him out cold he crept back out, "Well she's not in Case's bed," he said stopping beside Brax at his bedroom door. He noticed Brax was smiling looking at his bed, sticking his head in he saw Charlie cuddled into his pillow lying on the bed. "Well I guess you found her mate, night bro," he slapped him on the shoulders and left him going back to the sofa.

"Yeah night mate," he said still smiling watching her. He shut his door and walked over to his dresser throwing his keys and wallet on it kicking off his shoes, he turned around when heard her stir. Walking to the bed he sat and watched her laughing when her lips twitched and she rolled in her side.

Charlie slowly opened her eyes "what are you doing in Heath's room?" She said sleepily.

"Well Charlie as much as I'd love to have a bed to myself tonight you're actually in my room," he said smiling down at her.

She looked around and sat up closing one eye she looked back to him "how did I get in here I remember having a beer dancing and oh god singing then falling asleep on the sofa then Heath carried me to his bed."

Brax laughed "Singing? I have no idea, we were looking for you before I found you in here, I went to your house to see if you got home okay oh and Leah's back."

Charlie groaned she was so sober now "I don't know I must of went the toilet and came back in here I'll uh just go home now," she said getting up.

"No you won't, you'll get into that bed and go to sleep," he said pushing her back down.

"Where are you going?" She said when he stood up.

"I'm going to sleep in Heath's room- he'll be passed out on the sofa by now."

"Aww just lie here with me," she said patting the bed beside her.

"After our chat today I don't think that's a good idea."

"Aww come on I'll be asleep in like two minutes and i'm totally sober now."

"Okay fine, get under the covers," he stood up and threw his shirt and jeans on the floor before climbing in beside her.

"Brax? She said a few minutes later.

"Mmhh," he mumbled back.

"What's your favourite song?"

Brax opened his eyes and rolled over to face her "seriously?" He asked.

"What?" she shrugged.

"I wanna go to sleep," he groaned.

"Fine sorry go to sleep," she said and rolled away from him.

Rolling away from her he shook his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later he rolled on his back looking at the ceiling "believe it or not it's actually a soppy song- it's all we are by One Republic."

A smile spread on her face "yeah I know it I like it too- I love them actually- have you their albums?"

"Yes both of them but I am not getting up to put them on," he grumbled.

"I didn't ask you to grumpy," she said kicking him and giggling.

"Charlie, are we going to start this again?"

"No," she rolled on her back too and turned her head to look at him "I have them too so we have got something in common after all- do you like Pink?"

Brax laughed "I'm ashamed to say I like some of her songs."

"I love her; my favourite one of hers is perfect."

"Yeah it's catchy," Brax replied turning to face her.

They lay looking at each other until Brax couldn't take it anymore; he sat up on his elbows and hovered over her- kissing her softly. Charlie couldn't take it any more either and ran her hands up and down his bare chest.

"Who are we kidding this will never work, Brax mumbled slipping his hand under the covers and over her stomach.

"I know it was a stupid idea, we shouldn't let her make us wait," Charlie said pulling his head down to her.

"Charlie before anything happens I want you to know that whatever I say and do while we're with her I mean it as me to you okay?" Brax said as he dipped his head lower.

Charlie nodded and leaned her head up off the pillow "shut up," she whispered and kissed him.

Brax took over and ran his hand up behind her neck pushing her back down onto the pillow. "You have no idea how much I want you," he groaned moving onto her neck.

"I know I want you too- mmmh Brax!" She hissed when he bit her, she pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him passionately.

Brax ripped the cover away and got fully on top of her without breaking the kiss "you look so sexy right now," he said running his hands up her sides taking her shirt with him, pulling it over her head he latched onto her neck again.

He trailed hot wet kisses all along her jawbone and onto her shoulder-sending shivers all through her body. He heard her gasp when he licked the outer side of her bra before pulling it back and taking her breast into his mouth.

"That feels so good," she purred as he swirled his tongue around her nipple and massaged the other one "Brax!" She moaned when he bit her gently before soothing it with his tongue and moving to her other breast.

Brax slide his hand along her stomach down under the bottoms she was wearing and cupped her, he could feel her wetness through her underwear that got him going even more "you are so fucking wet," he murmured in her ear.

"All for you babe," she panted as his hand slipped inside them.

Brushing his thumb over her clit he kissed her as he slipped a finger inside her followed by another and began moving, he loved the feel of her and how she moaned into his mouth, she bit his bottom lip and arched off the bed as his fingers moved faster.

Losing control Charlie used all her strength to flip them so he was underneath her she rode his fingers slowly as she kissed him and left a trail all down to his stomach before sliding off his hand and leaning back "I think we have too much clothes on Mr Braxton," she said trailing her fingers and hooking them inside his boxers.

"Work away baby," he said watching her hand drop lower, he groaned when she slipped it around his cock while slipping his boxers off with her free hand she began moving her hand up and down "oh fuck Charlie!" he yelled as she moved faster.

Charlie dipped her head and kissed him stifling a moan as he slipped his fingers back inside her moving faster "oh shit Brax," she groaned and closed her eyes.

Brax took that as his chance to regain control he flipped them and settled in between legs he pulled her bottoms off and flung them across the room. He kissed her ankle and all the way up to her inner tight and moved to the other leg doing the same. Hooking his fingers to each side of her underwear he slowly pulled them down and off her legs. Positioning himself back in-between her legs they both moaned as his tip touched her entrance.

"Please babe," she panted "I can't wait anymore," she said wriggling underneath him.

Brax leaned over and kissed her his moan mixing with hers as he slipped inside her. He started off slow and steady while Charlie kissed his neck and arched into him "oh baby you feel so good," Brax groaned as he picked up his pace.

"Brax!" She panted "deeper" she demanded and wrapped her legs around his back forcing him in deeper "mmh oh yeah right there mmhh Brax!" She cried out.

"Baby please you have to stop screaming like that you're driving me crazy," he panted and thrust faster.

"I can't help it it's so fucking good!" She dug her nails into his back and began moving with him.

Brax felt her tighten around him he felt himself build up too, he changed his angle and thrust deeper and harder "oh shit Charlie baby I'm almost there fuck what do you do to me," he bit down on her shoulder causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Brax I'm gonna- I'm gonna!-" she dug her nails into his back and rocked her hips off the bed.

"Let go baby let go," he panted dropping his hand between them playing with her clit.

"Brax! Oh god Bra-" she was cut off as he crashed his mouth to hers all but shoving his tongue down her throat. Charlie bit on his lip and threw her head back calling out his name as her orgasm ripped through her "Barx oh babe oh mmh".

Happy she'd come before him he watched her face she was so sexy he'd never seen anything more beautiful "baby aww baby," he moaned and dropped his head to her neck biting her lightly, he gave a final few thrusts before empting inside her "Charlie," he groaned and slowed his pace as his orgasm flowed through him. With a few more soft trusts he flopped fully down on top of her "wow baby that was fucking amazing."

"I know," Charlie giggled "that was wow- you should be proud of yourself Brax you certainly know what you're doing like wow! I haven't screamed like that… well ever I don't think."

Brax chuckled and rolled off her pulling out of her he flopped beside her pulling her against him. "Only for you babe I've never done it like that before you certainly know what you want and what to give," he said dropping a kiss on her head.

* * *

Half an hour later they still lay tangled in the sheets Brax puffed out a breath "I'll need to have a shower or I won't sleep I'm too hot," he said after a minute.

"Yeah and I'm all sticky," she laughed when he snapped his head to her "what? You came inside me."

Brax shook his head "you just ruined the moment."

"Aww so you don't want company then? Okay," she lay down on her side and pulled the covers over her naked body.

Brax rolled on his side and pressed against her "I will in about five minutes," he mumbled kissing her neck and pulling her against him.

She felt herself getting turned on again and moaned as his hand drifted lower "Brax," she breathed "shower now!"

Brax smirked and dragged her out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

They kissed all the way to the bathroom, once inside Brax kicked the door close with his foot backing Charlie up against it kissing her roughly. Leaning over he turned the shower on and pulled her in with him, "turn around," he whispered. Charlie did as she was told and braced herself against the wall. Brax ran his hands down and pinched he ass before sliding them up her front and grabbing her breasts.

"Brax," Charlie giggled she slipped her hand behind her and took his cock in her hand she spun around in his arms and kissed him before trailing kisses all the way down until she was on her knees. Looking up at him she winked before taking it in her mouth.

"Charlie!" Brax hissed and dropped his head back to the wall, he couldn't believe this was happening the first time was absolutely amazing, he groaned as she moved faster. "Charlie get up get up baby," he said pulling her up. He turned her so her back was to him and laced his fingers with hers pulling them over her head before entering her from behind. "Charlie really you are amazing, you drive me fucking wild," he panted as he moved faster- this was a quickie he couldn't last much longer.

"I know baby you do it to me too," she moaned as his balls slammed against her ass, she craned her neck up kissing him hard "aw aw oh baby," she cried as she came harder than the first time "fuck Brax!" she groaned and rolled her eyes flopping her head back onto his shoulder.

Brax planted kisses along her neck and gripped her hands tighter as he felt his build up "baby baby oh Charlie aw, you are amazing," he panted as he came- kissing her softly.

After they both got their breathing under control they showered quickly and stepped out. Brax grabbed towel and threw one around her, he stood smiling at her before pulling her into him and holding her tight "I've been dreaming about you for months now," he mumbled into her hair.

"Yeah," she smiled "me too," she stepped back and looked up at him "no one is going to hold us back now."

"No one," Brax repeated and kissed her.

They dried off and went back to the room, climbing into the bed after they got dressed Brax pulled her against him "night Charlie," he whispered.

"Night Brax," she whispered and snuggled into him.

Both feel asleep with only thought of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Charlie groaned as her phone hopped to life on the floor, leaning over to pick it up she smiled as she felt Brax's grip tighten on her "hello?" She mumbled.

"Charlie hi, sorry did I wake you?" Megan asked.

Charlie wanted to scream and hang up but decided to get on with it "Uh yeah kinda, what do you want?"

"Well about our dinner, I need to bump it up Richie is leaving for London tomorrow night are you two free tonight?"

Charlie looked to Brax who nodded his head without opening his eyes "yeah okay," she sighed.

"Okay good, I'll see you at eight that Chinese place by the pier, bye Charlie and sorry for the late notice it kinda got sprung on him."

"It's fine we'll see you then," Charlie hung up and threw her phone on the floor, huffing she threw herself back down onto the pillow "bitch," she muttered.

"The sooner we get it out of the way the sooner she's gone," Brax mumbled snuggling into her.

"Yeah you're right, I better get going soon what time is it?"

"Uh," Brax sat up and looked at his clock "wow it's after eleven we slept late."

"Shit," Charlie jumped out of the bed and looked for her clothes.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked watching her run around the room.

"I've to be in work at twelve" she groaned.

"I thought you were off until tomorrow?" he said.

"I was but Watson called me yesterday, one of our trials have been moved up to this week so I need to do the paperwork and get it sent off today."

"Oh okay," he said a little disappointed "I'll drive you home."

"Thank you can I wear these home? My jeans are still wet."

Brax leaned up and kissed her "they look better on you anyway," he climbed out of the bed and pulled on some clothes "ready when you are," he said opening the bedroom door for her.

Charlie smiled and walked a head of him "morning Buckton," Heath said from the kitchen.

"Hey Heath sorry I can't stop I'm late for work, thanks for last night I had so much fun."

"Yeah me too," he said walking to the back of the sofa and began to sing "all I ever wanted was to see you- what was it Charlie?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why would Charlie know what you going on about?" Brax asked while Charlie sent him a glare.

"Well last night when we got back here she told me-" before he could finish Charlie pushed him over the sofa "ouch geez Buckton what the hell?" Heath yelled he was now upside down on the sofa.

"What you fell," Charlie laughed and pulled him back up "shut it or I grab your balls… hard," she muttered.

Heath placed his hands in his lap not doubting for one second she'd do it "nothing it was a song I can't remember it now."

"I gotta go I'm late for work see ya later Heath," she yelled hurrying out the door pulling Brax along.

Later that day Charlie had finished her paperwork and was stopping in to grab a coffee before going home. She walked in with a big smile on her face "oi Buckton," she turned to see Bianca waving her over "hey Leah, I'll just be over with B okay."

"Sure Charlie I'll bring it over," Leah replied.

"Hey," she said and slid into a seat beside her "are you ever anywhere else?"

"I'll have you know I've just come from school thank you, and- I'm on my own tonight so I'm not cooking dinner, so?" Bianca leaned forward.

"So what?" Charlie replied.

"Anything happen last night?"

"No just a few drinks with Heath, then we get caught in the rain and ran back to his house B I swear I was wasted bloody singing and all."

Bianca laughed "did he sink his teeth into you?"

"What! No!" Charlie yelled "he did not get anywhere near me- well not like that."

"So who did then? Because this is not a good look for you," she laughed pulling down her collar to reveal the marks Brax had left "so I'll ask again- who?"

Charlie grumbled "I gave in- WE gave in, I uh slept with him last night."

"Brax did this!" Bianca shrieked.

"What did Brax do?" He asked walking up behind them.

"That," Bianca pointed to Charlie's neck and then burst out laughing at his expression.

His eyes widened "uh I didn't even notice that."

"Hmm so you two aren't being stupid anymore?" Bianca asked.

Brax chuckled "uh no we decided she's not getting in the way."

"Charlie!" Leah called and held up her coffee a queue had formed and she was alone.

"I uh have to grab that I'll be back in a sec," she said getting ready to stand up.

"Nah you stay here I'll grab it Bianca you want another?" Brax asked.

"Yeah please Brax," she said not taking her eyes off Charlie. Brax walked up to the counter to get their coffee's "Charlie you didn't even look at him what's going on?"

"Nothing I'm just embarrassed he heard us talking about that."

"Why? He knows I'm your best friend… and you guys just slept together- and we haven't had that chat yet- how about tonight."

"Yes- oh no wait I can't, I knew I meant to call you, Megan called and bumped it up to tonight- so yeah, and we're going.

"Wow you sound so happy- short notice just as well we went shopping yesterday," Bianca laughed.

"Yeah I-"

"Here you go," Brax said placing the cups down on the table.

Bianca noticed he had one for himself "you can join us too Brax."

"Nah I'll leave you to it, got a few things to sort out before tonight- I'll see you later," he smiled at Charlie, ran his fingers across her neck and left them.

"Okay why didn't he kiss me?" Charlie hissed.

"Because no one but me knows you're together- duh," Bianca said flinging a sugar pack at her.

Charlie blushed "I'm like a teenager with a crush," she groaned.

"So how was it?" Bianca asked.

"A-maz-ing seriously B I thought I was gonna die."

"That good huh?" she laughed.

"Better than that, listen I better go but we'll have a girlie night tomorrow ice-cream and all that my place seven don't be late."

"It's a date and have fun tonight," Bianca said as they both walked out of the diner.

* * *

Charlie paced her bedroom floor once she was alone she had time to think she had her plan but was afraid of Megan's, sighing she grabbed her keys and raced towards her car.

Pulling up at Brax's she banged on the door until he opened it "I need to talk to you," she said brushing by him.

"Charlie?" Ruby said from the sofa looking at her mother confused.

"Hey Rubes- Case," 'shit' she thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Brax," she turned to him "It's important," she said walking by him towards his room.

"Uh Brax, how does my mum know where you bedroom is?" Ruby asked even more confused.

Casey chuckled beside her he knew he heard Brax with someone last night and he thought he heard Heath with Charlie too.

"I'll be back in a minute," Brax said and followed her in "what's up? You look upset."

"I'm freaking out okay, I know she's just after you for your money and I know she'll try something tonight, I think we need to do something like say we're engaged something that'll say nothing will come between us."

"Charlie calm down, after last night do you think I can even look at another woman?" He said stepping closer to her. "I'll do whatever you want but just make sure we're both straight before we get there."

"You asked me to marry you yesterday- I'll find a ring Bianca still has her engagement ring from Liam she might lend it to me. You asked me in front of all our friends in Angelo's I cried blah blah blah- I better go see B," she kissed him quickly "I'll see you in a bit," she reached for the door handle.

"Charlie what am I supposed to say to Ruby?" Brax asked following her out to the living room.

"I'll sort it- Rubes," Ruby looked up to her "I'm going on a date with Brax tonight have you anything I can wear?"

"Charlie! This is so exciting!" She shrieked "yeah I do I have loads- let's go," she smiled "Case I'll see you later," she jumped off the sofa and grabbed her bag.

"Sorted- I'll see you later," Charlie said being pulled along by Ruby.

Brax laughed and waved 'she's going crazy over tonight' he said to himself. He closed the door and sat beside Casey.

"You know I heard you two last night?" Casey said after a minute.

"Case another word and you will never use yours again got it?" Brax said looking at his little brother.

Casey laughed "all I'm saying is I think you two go well together."

Brax smiled he thought that too "we'll see mate this is complicated,"

"You know I heard her singing with Heath last night," Casey laughed.

Brax laughed too "what was she singing?"

"Believe it or not it was Basehunter."

"Yeah, which one?"

"Well, all I ever wanted and Angel of in the night- I heard her say to Heath that she used to be a rocket or something and I think she was dancing too."

Brax laughed this he had to hear from Heath.

Pulling up at Bianca's house Charlie turned to Ruby "I'll be two minutes but you can come say hi to April if you want."

"Yeah I'll come in I haven't seen her all week," Ruby replied climbing out with her.

They walked to the door and Charlie knocked "hey," she said when the door opened but was shocked to see Heath answer.

"Uh hey Buckton's," he said awkwardly.

"Charlie!" Bianca said and ran for the door "hey, uh thanks for that Heath go gather up your stuff and I'll be with you in a sec," she said nodding her head towards the bathroom.

"Okay well see ya," he said and walked off no clue what he was doing.

Charlie had a big smirk on her face "so I needed to ask you a favour and Ruby wanted to see April."

"Well April just left for the diner she's at Dex's for the night if you run you can catch up with her Rubes."

"Okay, Charlie are you okay if I go?"

"Yeah I'll be fine to find something to wear myself- see you later Rubes," she hugged her daughter and waited until she was gone "so this favour," she said turning her attention back to Bianca.

"Shoot," Bianca said opening the door wider to let her in- she stopped by the counter and leaned against it.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your old engagement ring and I totally understand if you say no," she said quickly.

Bianca smiled "sure I'll go get it- I think I know where it is."

"Thanks and uh B… your buttons are all done the wrong way on your shirt," she laughed when Bianca flushed red and hurried up the stairs pulling at her shirt.

Charlie walked to the bathroom and saw Heath sitting on the edge of the bath looking out the window "Heath Braxton you sly dog how long has this being going on?"

Heath laughed "nothing gets by you Buckton does it?"

"Nope, so how long?"

"Well tonight was the first and as you so kindly interrupted nothing has happened."

Charlie laughed "well Bianca's shirt begs to differ and don't worry I'll be gone in a minute. I can't believe you, after all the questions about Brax you didn't think to say oh by the way I'm into your best Friend?"

"She didn't wanna bother you and asked me not to say anything while this whole Megan thing was going on."

Charlie laughed "well I'll find all out from her tomorrow so be nice and make it good she likes to be-"

"Get outta here Buckton, I'm not telling you a thing and I think I'll find out for myself what she likes," he laughed and jumped off the bath, shoving her out playfully and closed the door.

Charlie laughed when she heard him laughing on the other side and went back to the kitchen just as Bianca came back down "here we are, I really have no idea why I still have this."

"Because it's gorgeous and it's worth something- I promise I'll take real good care of it and you can have it back tomorrow."

"So I'm guessing this is part of your plan?"

"Yes it is and you Ms Scott have a lot to tell me tomorrow," she winked at Bianca and pulled the door open "thanks bye," she hugged her "BYE HEATH!" She yelled and giggled when Bianca slapped her playfully.

"I'm sorry I'll explain all tomorrow now if you don't mind I'm kinda busy here," Bianca laughed and closed the door as Charlie laughed and went back to her car.

* * *

Charlie had just finished her shower and was sat on her bed in a towel her and Bianca had picked up more than one dress- five to be exact, and now Charlie hadn't a clue which one to wear she had them all laid out on the wardrobe door.

"I like the red one," Leah said as she walked by her room in a towel she too was going out tonight.

"Really? I thought the purple one with black heels," Charlie called after her.

Leah walked back and into her room "well how about you pick another one then?"

Charlie tilted her head to the side her options left were a baby blue one strap dress- a lime green one with skinny straps that fell at her knees or a pink on that had no straps and went pencil skirt at the bottom.

"I think I'll go for the… pink one," she said snatching it off the hanger "and I think you'll go for the red one," she said taking it down and handing it to Leah.

"Charlie the tags are still on it," Leah said admiring the dress.

"Ah you take it I don't really like it anymore but it's so you."

"Aww thank you I really had no clue what I was going to wear I was about to rip my wardrobe apart."

"Well problem solved, you and Miles have fun tonight I better get ready before I'm late." Charlie said walking to her mirror.

Leah looked at Charlie's bedside clock "oh me too, have fun Charlie and thanks," she yelled as she ran to her room.

At half sever Charlie arrived at Brax's door they'd never arranged who was picking who up so she drove over to his.

As she got to the door Brax pulled it open and nearly knocked her over "sorry, hey I was just coming to pick you up- wow you look amazing babe," he said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, well we never arranged who was coming for who so here I am," she smiled.

"Well let's go then and you can leave your car here I'm driving," he said leading her to his car.

Once they got there Brax grabbed her hand and felt the ring dig into his finger "so how did I do this again?" he asked as they walked to the entrance.

"I thought I was going for a girl's night and Bianca and Leah brought me to Angelo's, the place was in darkness the lights came on and you were standing there in a suit. You walked to me got down on one knee and asked me I said yes- all our families and close friends popped out and we had a nice dinner and a few drinks- don't worry I'll be telling the story you just go along with it and thank you. I know you think I'm crazy but she's really the crazy one she'll ask you all sorts of questions about Angelo's- like what type of money you have and how much a night you bring in try and get her away from it and talk about something else, I mean it Brax she's up to something don't tell her anything."

"Charlie relax, I'm not here to talk about business and I certainly wouldn't be with her we'll be fine okay."

"Okay fine I'll try relax a bit," she said slipping her arm around his waist.

"That's my girl," Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead and they went inside.

"Charlie! Brax!" They were greeted by Megan hurrying towards them. "Hi so glad you could make it," she hugged Charlie "and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention to Richie what happened the other night."

"Hello," a male said from behind them.

"Hi," Charlie said pulling away from Megan "you must be Richie? Nice to meet you at last."

"I am, Charlie is it? Nice to meet you too."

"Yes it is and this is my boyfriend Brax."

Brax took Richie's hand "it's finance actually nice to meet you mate."

"You too Brax, so you're engaged?" Richie asked.

"What! Since when?" Megan asked horrified.

Charlie smirked "since yesterday silly me I forgot and it's only been a day," she held out her hand "amazing right."

"Oh it's fabulous," Megan said plastering a smile on her face pretending to be interested.

"How about we sit down and we can hear the story over a drink," Richie said.

"Sounds good to me," Brax said taking Charlie by the hand and leading her to the table "play nice," he mumbled in her ear as they walked.

* * *

Once they had ordered their food and were waiting on drinks Richie spoke again "so Brax how'd you do it?"

Brax didn't miss Megan roll her eyes "well I got her best friend Bianca and another friend to get her to go out with them. They brought her to my restaurant, sorry Charlie likes telling it way more than I do- do you want to take over babe?"

"I sure do," Charlie leaned forward and kissed him quickly "so anyway me Bianca and Leah arrived at Angelo's and it was in darkness, the girls pretended to act the same as me wondering what was going on, just when I was about to call Brax the lights came on an there he was standing there in a suit. Before I had a chance to register what was happening he was down on one knee on front of me asking me to marry him."

"Aww that's so sweet," Megan said quickly.

Charlie looked at Brax "yeah he is," she turned back to Richie "I could hear Bianca and Leah crying behind me and as soon as I said yes all my family and friends just came out of nowhere, my daughter was crying her eyes out and screaming- I couldn't believe it we-" she was rudely cut off my Megan.

"Well enough wedding talk here's our food," Megan said throwing them a quick smile.

"So Brax how's Angelo's doing?" She asked as soon the waiter had given them all their food.

Charlie squeezed his leg under the table "it couldn't be better," he said smiling at her.

"So how much do you reckon you'd take in a night?"

"Depends on what night it is weekends are busier than weekdays."

"So let's say for instance you take in ten grand on a Tuesday would it be double that on a weekend?" Megan asked curiously.

Brax squeezed Charlie's leg "I couldn't really say every night is different."

"So Richie I hear you own a hotel how's that working out for you?" Charlie asked changing the subject.

"More trouble than it's worth sometimes," he chuckled.

"I hear ya excuse me, I'm just going to the bathroom," Brax said standing up. He leaned into Charlie "meet me in the bathrooms in two minutes," he murmured in her ear, he kissed her and ran his fingers across her neck as he passed by.

Charlie didn't miss Megan's eyes follow him until he was out of view.

"So Charlie how'd you two meet? You seem pretty close," Richie asked.

"He and his brothers moved to the bay and because of their tattoos a few of the locals were worried they'd be trouble and came to me."

"Why would they come to you?"

"I'm the Sergeant in the local police station."

"Wow impressive- go on," Richie said listening closely while Megan looked around bored.

"So they asked me to do something about it there really wasn't anything I could do until they were actually reported doing something- so I watched them for a few weeks. I think he noticed because any time I passed him he'd smile or wink and me and I fell for him, we started flirting and then a few weeks later we were a couple and now here we are."

"That's nice there's still a bit of romance in the world after all," Richie said with a smile.

Megan smiled and stood and stood up "need to run to the ladies," she said and hurried from the table.

"So Charlie how old is your daughter?" Richie asked.

"She's seventeen Ruby is her name."

"Wow is she still in school?"

"Yeah she'll be going off to Uni next year."

"Aww I'll bet you'll miss her."

"Yeah I will I'll miss her terrible," Charlie sighed she hadn't thought that far ahead.

Brax stood outside the toilets waiting on Charlie- he jumped when Megan popped in front of him "so Brax, what do you say we grab a bottle of wine and get out of here? The talk at the table is getting boring."

"Uh no thanks, me and Charlie will actually be leaving soon."

"Aww where's your sense of adventure," she whispered running her hands across his chest.

"I'll ask you to keep your hands off me I'm with Charlie and I'm very happy," he said stepping away from her.

Megan smirked and shoved him back to the wall "nuh-uh not the way I play," she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Back at the table Charlie kept looking towards the toilets. "Sorry Richie I can't hold it anymore, will you be okay on your own for a bit?"

"Yeah go for it and if you find that woman of mine in there tell her to hurry it up."

Charlie smiled and hurried towards the bathrooms and got the shock of her life when she turned the corner. Megan had her leg hitched up on Brax's side- you could actually see her ass- with her tongue down his throat. She stood open mouthed looking at the pair she was relieved when Brax pushed her away but it still hurt like hell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snapped.

"Aww come on you known as well as I do it won't last with Charlie."

"Why- because you're not happy no one else is allowed to be?" Charlie yelled walking over to her.

"Charlie I didn't-"Brax stared but Charlie held her hand up to stop him.

"Don't! Brax! Just Don't! Why Megan? After all this time I thought you'd have grown up a bit."

"Don't sound so hurt Charlie you expected it I know you did, you know how I work, you didn't make such a big deal last time" Megan said rolling her eyes as if this was nothing.

"Babe please let me explain," Brax said taking a step towards her.

Charlie scoffed and glared at him "don't come near me! Robert is completely different."

"And how so? You guys we're pretty hot back then."

She felt her eyes well with tears and took a step back, "because Megan I didn't love him I LOVE HIM!" She yelled pointing to Brax, she lowered her voice "I think we're done here don't contact me again- ever." Glad she'd picked up her bag she ran for the exit and didn't stop until she was out of the lot and halfway down the street, getting to the first surface she could hold onto and burst into tears.

A familiar white truck passed her and then pulled over and Heath jumped out "geez Buckton what happened to you?" he asked running to her quickly.

"Brax he h-he that bitch!" She spat through her tears.

He looked around for his brother and couldn't spot him "c'mon let's get you home" he pulled her to her feet and led her to his truck before getting in his side and heading towards home.

Brax was in total shock that he'd missed her exit he couldn't believe what he'd just heard her say "well aren't you going to go after her?" Richie asked standing looking on.

"Mate, I didn't do anything she just jumped on me when she came out," Brax explained.

"That's a lie baby you know I'd never do anything like that," Megan said panicking.

Richie smiled "I saw it with my own eyes Megan I knew Charlie was up to something she was looking this way every few seconds. I should have believed Tom and Sam, Donny and the rest too but no I thought they were just jealous because I had you, more fool on me huh?"

"I'll be going now," Brax said rushing pass him.

"Brax mate, don't let this skank ruin what you guys have go find her!" Richie yelled after him.

"Yeah thanks mate and I'm sorry things turned out like this, you can do better man!" he yelled as he ran through the restaurant. He frantically searched the lot for her "Charlie!" He called going from car to car "Charlie baby if you're here will you please come out!" He yelled. Getting to his own car he slammed his fists down on the bumper "God damn it!" He yelled. His phone beeped in his pocket, pulling it out he saw it was from Heath **found Buckton she's in a real mess we'll be at Angelo's** sighing in relief she was okay he hopped in his car and skidded out of the lot.

* * *

Back at Angelo's Heath put a drink in front of Charlie and watched her down it in one she hadn't stopped crying the whole way here, he knew he couldn't just drop her home and Ruby was at their place "so are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked placing another drink in front of her.

Charlie sniffed and wiped her eyes "I'm an idiot that's what happened," she muttered.

"You know I'm not the smartest you'll have to elaborate for me."

Charlie sighed and took a sip of her drink "Brax was taking ages in toilets and Megan just happens to need to go too. I went to look for him and walked around the corner to see her with her legs almost wrapped around him and her damn tongue down his throat."

"Ouch, was Brax you know into it too? Heath replied trying to keep it simple he was pissed at his brother and wanted to smack him.

"No, he shoved her away and yelled at her then I butted in said something stupid and ran off that's when you found me."

"What did you say that was stupid? If it were me I'd be tearing her hair out."

"Oh I wanted to but I wouldn't lower myself, I kinda screamed that I loved him then ran. You know she said to me why did I look so hurt that it's how she worked and she knew I was expecting it."

Heath felt sorry for her he knew they both loved each other but we're too stubborn to admit it was more than just liking each other and that woman was a damn whore he shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Buckton I know you love him and I'm sure he does too don't let that hooker wind you up."

"Well I've screwed that up now haven't I? He'll probably never speak to me again- not the way I yelled at him and ran off and left him there."

"I don't know what I'm meant to say," Heath said awkwardly he wasn't used to comforting women "you need to go talk to him he's probably out looking for you now and he won't be angry at you," he replied hoping Brax would be here soon this was way out of his comfort zone crying chicks weren't his thing.

"How can I? I just stormed out of the place I'm not gonna walk back in," Charlie snapped and took the bottle Heath had left on the table as more tears fell.

"Well I'm not Brax but I'd say leave it till morning until you calm down."

"Did you mean it?" They both jumped at the sound of a very upset voice behind them.

Charlie turned and wiped her face she stood up to find Brax standing not far away "Brax I-"

"Do you love me?" He asked stepping closer to her.

Charlie looked at the ground- Brax tilted her chin up to him "do you love me Charlie?"

"Yes! Alright yes I do! I love you! I'm so in love with you I can't think of anything else!" she yelled.

"Yes! About damn time!" Heath yelled happily.

Brax grinned and pulled her closer to him "it's just as well I love you too then isn't it," he said before claiming her lips.

After the pulled apart Brax cupped her face "I love you Charlie and I'm sorry I let it go this far before I said it."

"I'm sorry I screamed at you and ran away."

"I'll be going now," Heath called walking towards the exit.

"Heath wait," Charlie hurried to him and hugged him "thanks for helping me out."

"No worries Buckton," he replied and hugged her back "you look after her bro or you'll have me to answer to," he winked at Brax and left them to it.

Brax walked up to her and slipped his hands around to her stomach and pulled her back against him "you were right to worry and we're lucky we had that chat earlier am I'm very sorry if you got hurt in the slightest seeing her do that I just want you to know that I'd never hurt you in any way."

Charlie turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck "I know, we have nothing to worry about now she's gone and we can start focusing on us now."

"Mmh I like that idea, so we're going on a date Friday," he smiled and kissed her quickly "I love you and I'll never get tired of saying it."

"I love you too and I'm so so glad I can say it out loud now," Charlie smiled up at him and kissed him.

"I have something you need to do," Brax said moving a table to make some space.

"What would that be?" she asked.

Brax grabbed the remote for the sound system and held out his hand "dance with me."

Charlie giggled and took his hand he pulled her close and pressed play on the remote before throwing it on a nearby table. Charlie gasped as the music played "Brax!" She looked up at him "I love this song."

"I know," he smiled down at her as Perfect filled the room…

**Made a wrong turn once or twice,**

**Dug my way out blood and fire,**

**Bad decisions, that's alright,**

**Welcome to my, silly life…**

Charlie smiled against Brax as she remembered all the silly things she'd done the last few days but she was glad she did them or she never would have ended up here- in his arms… for real.

**Mistreated misplaced misunderstood,**

**Miss no way it's all good,**

**It didn't slow me down… **

**Mistaken, always second guessing,**

**Underestimated, look I'm still around…**

**Pretty pretty please, **

**Don't you ever ever feel, **

**Like you're less than, f**king perfect.**

**Pretty pretty please,**

**If you ever ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're f**king perfect to me.**

Brax held her against him as they moved he couldn't believe she was here… finally his. He hated Megan but also was grateful, if she hadn't shown up Charlie wouldn't have gotten the push she needed, he closed his eyes and just got lost in holding her and smiled… this time it was real**.**

**You're so mean, when you talk,**

**About yourself, you were wrong,**

**Change the voices, in your head,**

**Make them like you, instead…**

**Complicated, look how we all make it,**

**Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game,**

**It's enough, I've done all I can think of,**

**Chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same,**

**Oh woah!...**

**Pretty pretty please, **

**Don't you ever ever feel, **

**Like you're less than F**king perfect.**

**Pretty pretty please,**

**If you ever ever feel like,**

**You're nothing you're f**king perfect to me.**

This was the perfect moment for Charlie she snuggled deeper into him as the moved around the floor. She looked up at him and he smiled down on her before placinga chaste kiss on her lips.

**The whole world scared so I swallow the fear,**

**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.**

**So cool in line and we try try try,**

**But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time.**

**Done looking for the critic cause they're everywhere, **

**They don't get my jeans they don't like my hair.**

**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time,**

**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**

**Why do I do that? (Yeah!)**

**Pretty pretty please, **

**Don't you ever ever feel, **

**Like you're less than F**king perfect.**

**Pretty pretty please,**

**If you ever ever feel,**

**Like you're nothing you're f**king perfect to me! Yeah!**

**You're perfect – you're perfect**

**Pretty pretty please**

**If you ever ever feel,**

**Like you're nothing you're f**king perfect to me!**

* * *

"That right there is why I love you" Charlie lifted her head from his chest and smiled up at him "you remember the simplest things."

Brax smiled back at her "you're perfect to me Charlie- you're perfect full stop and don't ever let anyone tell you different."

She kissed him and stood back with a mischievous grin on her face "go lock the door, she whispered and walked away from him.

"Uh why?" He asked watching her go behind the bar. Charlie didn't say anything she turned so her back was to him and began unzipping her dress ever so slowly "I'm going," Brax said and almost ran down the stairs.

Charlie giggled and slipped her dress fully off and climbed up onto the bar, she sat with her feet dangling over the side drinking from the bottle Heath had given her earlier.

Brax hurried back up the stairs and stopped in the doorway she was lost in her own little world sitting on the bar drinking from a bottle in her underwear. He took a few steps and she turned to him with a wicked grin on her face, as soon as he was close enough she tilted her head back and poured the bottle down her chest. Brax was on her instantly he got down to her stomach and licked the whole way up to her neck before catching her in a fierce kiss.

Charlie dropped the bottle and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer "Brax," she moaned when he bit her.

"You have so turned me on," he said slipping his hands down her back to her ass, pulling her to the edge of the bar he pressed himself against her so she could feel his growing erection.

"Baby," she breathed and began unbuttoning his shirt quickly "I want you now," she whispered. Grabbing his hand she slipped inside her underwear "do you feel how ready I am?"

She gasped when he ripped her underwear in two and flung them to the floor "you drive me fucking crazy," he said before kissing her and dropping his hand back down.

She stifled a moan when he slipped a finger inside her followed by another "Aw baby," she moaned and threw her head back "oh that feels so good mmmh." She began fumbling with his belt until it opened. Quickly shoving his bottoms and boxers down she edged closer so his tip touched her entrance, "no time for foreplay take me," she panted.

Brax pulled his fingers out and positioned himself before roughly plunging into her "aw Charlie baby you feel so so good," he panted as he began to move faster, they both knew how intense it was that neither would last long.

"Mmh oh yeah, baby keep going, yeah, right there, Brax don't stop!" she yelled in pleasure.

Brax groaned as she kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer, she shift down a bit so he could go deeper. "Charlie baby you are so amazing," her whispered into her ear as his grip on her hips tightening.

"Almost there! Braxxxxx!" She cried and flung her head back.

"Mmh right behind you baby," he panted and moved faster and faster.

"Brax oh baby oh my God! Brax! B-Braxxx!"" Charlie yelled.

"I love it when you call my name," he said grabbing her face and kissing her hard, she moaned into his mouth as she came biting his lip hard.

"Charlie, baby aw," he dropped his head to her neck and groaned out her name as he came seconds after her.

Panting he stood up fully and pulled out of her, picking up her underwear her turned back to her "I'm keeping these by the way," he said pulling up his trousers and shoving them into her pocket.

Charlie giggled and jumped down on her wobbly legs "by all means sexy," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly.

After she pulled back Brax still held onto her and smiled down on her "you really are amazing Charlie, I've never met anyone like you, I love you baby," he said and kissed her again.

Charlie giggled "I'm freezing I have to put my dress on and I love you too… oh you might wanna wash that bar down," she giggled and ran behind the bar throwing her dress on.

"That can wait until tomorrow, wanna sleep over?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

Charlie laughed picked up her shoes and grabbed his hand "what are we waiting for?" she said pulling him towards the exit.

Brax laughed while he followed her, right at this moment and time he couldn't be happier than he is now, as long as he had her he had a feeling he'd always be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Charlie woke up with Brax's arm wrapped tightly around she smiled as she remembered last night. Slipping out of the bed she pulled on bottoms and one of his shirts and went into the kitchen.

"Morning," she said to Heath who was sitting at the table.

"Morning Buckton, you two okay now?" he replied.

Charlie smiled "yeah we're great we talked about it and she's gone now," she smiled again and sat beside him "what's your plans for today?"

"Nothing interesting, chill here for a bit then I might go for a surf. I have Darcy tonight so I won't be going out. Are you doing anything?"

"Nope- nothing, I'm back in work at six am tomorrow, so it's cleaning and laundry day for me then shower and bed early.

Heath laughed "Brax won't be too happy about that."

"Well he'll have to deal with it I think he's on close anyway," Charlie laughed.

"Well I'll leave you to it," Heath said and stood up "I'm going to get a shower."

"Yeah I'll see you later, can you tell Brax I went home I don't want to wake him."

"Sneaking off without saying goodbye?" Brax asked leaning against the doorway.

"Busted," Heath laughed "I'll leave you guys to it," he said passing Brax.

"You just looked so cute," Charlie laughed "I didn't want to wake you."

"Well I'm up now and you're not sneaking off just yet," he replied and walked towards her.

"And what have you got in mind?" she replied cheekily and pulled him to her.

"Well I was gonna make you breakfast but since you hurt my feelings I'm not gonna."

"Aww I'm so sorry," she pouted.

"Well you can make it up to me," he smirked and pulled her up out of her chair, wrapping his arms around her he began walking backwards towards his room.

"Nu-uh baby I have to go," she laughed trying to pull away from him.

"You don't have to go now," he mumbled and kissed her.

"I do."

"Don't"

"Do," she laughed and kissed him.

Brax sighed and let her go he knew he couldn't win "fine," he dropped his hands to his sides "but meet me for lunch later?"

"Hmm I'll think about it," Charlie laughed at his expression "I'm kidding I'll see you at two, love ya," she kissed him quickly and pulled away.

"Yeah love ya too I'll see ya then," he replied walking her to the door.

Charlie kissed him quickly once more and went off home.

An hour later she'd done her washing, the dryer was on, the floors were hovered and washed, the beds were changed and the dishes were washed and put away, taking a break she decided to call Bianca off the house phone and ask her over to tell her what happened last night. "Hey, are you free?"

"Yep what's up? oohh how'd last night go?"

"That's' what I wanted to talk about can you come over?"

"Be there in five just leaving the Diner I will grab us some cake."'

Five minutes later as promised Bianca came through the door with cake and a bottle of wine "hey, do I need this or shall I put it away?" she asked holding up the bottle.

"Oh definitely bring it in," Charlie laughed and grabbed two forks and glasses.

"So what happened?" Bianca asked excitedly as soon as Charlie sat down "did she behave herself?"

Charlie laughed "now that is an understatement… Brax went to the toilet I could see her watching him go, about a minute later she jumped up saying she needed to go."

"Hmm how convenient," Bianca replied.

"Yeah- anyway they still weren't back a few minutes later so I told Richie I couldn't hold it anymore and got up. As soon as I rounded the corner there she was- her leg hitched up on him and her tongue down his throat."

Bianca gasped "I hope you beat the crap outta of her- little skank- she really needs a good slap."

"Um that's not all," Charlie said lowering her head.

"There's more?"

"Oh yes- anyway Brax pushed her away and freaked at her."

"Good I'm glad he should have slapped her."

"Yeah me too, he asked what she was doing and she said something like why not she knows it won't work between me and him."

"Oh that bitch seriously- what did Brax say to that?"

"He didn't have a chance I jumped in I asked why because she wasn't happy no one else was meant to be."

"What did she say?"

"She said why was I so upset I knew she'd do it again and I didn't seem to mind when it was Robert."

"Well that was completely different," Bianca said.

"I know I said that, then I kinda uh- I kinda," Charlie shifted in her seat.

"What did you say Charlie?" Bianca asked thinking she knew what was coming next.

"Okay well I said that was different that I didn't love Robert…. And I love Brax," she said quickly.

Bianca burst out laughing "I knew it- I bloody knew it- what did he say?"

"I don't know I said something like we're done and ran off, I didn't hang around."

"Did he follow you?"

"I think so but Heath found me first crying my eyes out and brought me to Angelo's. I told him everything and he sat and had a drink with me."

"So did Brax turn up at all or try calling?"

"Yeah he came up behind us and asked me did I mean it."

"And did you tell the truth?" Bianca asked giving her a look.

"Yes I did," Charlie smiled.

"Oh my god I'm so excited," Bianca shrieked "what did he say?"

"Well I said I was sorry for running off on him- and he said it's lucky he loves me too and kissed me," Charlie said with a smile.

"Well darling I think this calls for a celebration."

"I think it does too but before we get wasted I left my phone in Brax's room I need to go get it."

"Cool I'll come too and we can stop for some food on the way back," Bianca said, jumping up both made their way to Charlie's car.

* * *

Over at Brax's he had just stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself he opened the door and headed into his room. Looking to the window he frowned 'funny I don't remember opening that' he said to himself 'maybe Charlie did'. He shrugged it off and pulled clothes from his closet and sitting on the bed. He smirked when he felt the bed move and hands slip down his chest "couldn't keep away huh?" he asked.

"No, and seems you've caught on too," a familiar voice said causing him to freeze.

Charlie and Bianca arrived at the door and Charlie just let herself in "I don't know if he's here I'll only be a sec," she called and opened Brax's bedroom door- she froze, there was Brax in a towel with a naked Megan in his bed with her arms around him "what the hell is going on here?" She screamed.

Brax jumped off the bed "no Charlie it's not what you think- I was in the shower and when I came in here I thought it was you."

"What's going on-oh," Bianca said stopping beside Charlie wide eyed. "Okay," she walked into the room and snatched Charlie's phone off the locker "we'll be leaving now," she grabbed a frozen Charlie and dragged her out the door "don't react it's what she wants," she whispered as she shoved her into the passenger side.

At that moment Heath arrived back "ladies what's going on?"

"Go see for yourself- in your brothers room," Bianca said closing Charlie's door.

Heath looked at her funny but went to look anyway- he was shocked there was a naked chick looking pretty pleased with herself in the bed while Brax pulled on his clothes "you cheated on her?" He yelled.

"No I didn't cheat on her get out of the way Heath!" Brax yelled trying to get by him.

"I don't think so mate," he pushed him back "how could you do that do her?" He yelled and punched him in the face.

"I didn't do anything," he yelled again and stormed by him running out the door. He cursed when got to the driveway and they were gone.

Bianca pulled in by the surf club "I'm guessing you don't feel like getting wasted now?"

"No," Charlie sighed "I think I'll just go for a walk do you mind?"

"No not at all- I can come too if you like?"

"Nah you get off- drive my car back and pick up your own I'll be fine B, I'll call you later."

"Okay and Charlie don't let her ruin this he didn't do anything you know that."

"I know but it still hurts, I'll talk to him after I clear my head."

Bianca nodded "call me if you need anything," she said as Charlie climbed out. Watching her until she couldn't see her anymore she started up the car and headed towards Charlie's house.

When she got there she went inside to grab her own keys and leave Charlie's when someone knocked at the back door. Walking out she saw it was Heath "what can I do for you?"

"Is she okay?" He asked looking behind her.

"She will be- she's not here," Bianca said walking out and closing the door behind her.

"What do you mean she's not here where is she?"

"She needs to clear her head before she talks to Brax."

"He's an idiot how could he do that to her?" Heath said as he walked to her car with her.

"Well the thing is, he didn't- we know Megan so well Heath I wouldn't worry about it Charlie's not stupid, she knows what she saw and it wasn't anything Brax did wrong."

"So this is the chick you two have been going on about?"

"Yes she's capable of anything."

"I get shit… I punched Brax," he laughed.

Bianca laughed too "I'm sure he'll forgive you I mean it didn't look good for him."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah but I think she needs time to herself."

"Please Bianca I just wanna make sure she's okay… she's a friend now," Heath chuckled.

Bianca smirked "okay fine she's at the beach- don't get her drunk."

Heath laughed "I didn't intend to thanks I'll see you later," he called and climbed into his truck heading off for the beach.

* * *

Charlie sat along the cliffs lost in a daze she didn't even look up when someone sat beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So?"

Charlie looked up at the voice and laughed "didn't know you cared Heath."

"I'm just doing my good deed for the day, so… how are you?"

"I'm fine just needed a bit of space I knew he'd try my house and B's so here I am."

"You know he didn't do anything."

"I know it's her I'm mad at not him, but I know he'll be panicking and trying to explain himself and I'm not ready to listen to it I'll talk to him later."

Heath looked up at the figure slowly approaching them "well seems your time has run out," he said and nodded to Brax standing nearby.

Charlie looked at him the quickly looked away "guess it has," she sighed "thanks Heath for checking up on me."

"No worries I'll leave you to it and Charlie… if you need to talk you know where I'll be."

"Angelo's?" she teased.

Heath laughed and stood up "maybe," he winked and walked off nodding at Brax as he passed.

He stood there looking at her for a few minutes before she spoke "you gonna stare at me all day?"

He took a few steps towards her before sighing and sitting beside her "hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied and fiddled with her hands "how did you know I would be here?"

"I know you better than you think, I need to explain, Charlie you gotta know I'd never hurt you in any way. When I came back into that room after a shower I grabbed my clothes and sat on the bed, when it moved I smirked and thought it was you- then I felt hands run down my chest and again I thought it was you- when she spoke I didn't have a chance to react before you came in."

Charlie looked at him "I know," she sighed "Brax really I'm not blaming you, I'm not thinking anything, I'm not mad at you but… it still hurt to see that you need to understand that."

Brax felt relief wash over him "I'm sorry I know it must have hurt but babe believe me when I say she got what for, turns out she followed me back to Angelo's last night then followed us home. She waited there all night until you left this morning and climbed in my window- stripped off and hid in the bed, she has it in her head that I want her."

"Well she is crazy I told you that."

"Well I'm crazy about you," he said taking her hand in his "and I won't let her screw it up."

Charlie smiled and looked up at him "isn't this where you tell me you love me and kiss me?"

Brax chuckled and moved closer to her "I love you," he said and kissed her, pulling back he smiled "I love you so much," he said and kissed her again deeper.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer she laughed when he nudged his nose against hers "I love you too and trust me- she goes near you again and she's a dead woman."

"Hmm I like feisty Charlie," he mumbled and kissed her neck.

"Wanna see what else feisty Charlie can do?" she whispered and ran her hand up his leg.

"Here?" he laughed.

Charlie giggled and shoved him back onto the ground. Climbing on top of him she pinned his hands over his head and smirked down on him "I'll assume you brought your car?"

Brax nodded and leaned up to kiss her she let his arms go and he slipped one hand on her cheek and pulled her closer.

Charlie broke the kiss and pulled him to his feet "time's wasting," she winked and dragged him towards his car letting out a giggle when he slapped her butt.

When they got to the car Brax lifted her onto the hood and stepped in between her legs "so there's no one else around," he mumbled against her neck as he left a trail of hot wet kisses.

Charlie wrapped her legs around him "so what are we doing out here?" She giggled as he lifted her on his hips and walked her to the car door, opening it he lay her gently on the back seat and climbed in on top of her.

He smiled down on her before lowering his head and kissing her softly. He groaned when she pushed herself against his growing erection "mmh babe that feels so good," he said huskily and pushed himself against her.

"I want you now," she mumbled and pulled him down to her.

As the kiss got hotter and heavier he slipped his hands inside her shorts and rubbed her through her underwear "you're so wet," he mumbled and bit her neck.

"So do something about it," she whispered and pushed herself against his hand.

"Gladly," he said and slipped his hand inside her underwear, kissing her he slipped one finger inside her followed by another and began to move.

"Brax," she called and threw her head back "that feels amazing."

He loved the way she was enjoying it and watched her face- she was so hot when she squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lip "you have no idea how sexy you look right now," he whispered as he kissed down her neck and opened her shorts with his free hand. Pulling them down he pulled his fingers out and pulled down her under wear. "move over," he said and kissed her.

Charlie got up on her knees and turned as best as she could. She heard him remove his own shorts and boxers before getting up and pulling her on top of him slipping his fingers back inside "Brax," she gasped.

Brax moved forward again and slipped his free hand up her top and began messaging her breast "I need to feel you now," he whispered into her ear and pulled his hand out, positioning himself he held her hips and pushed inside her groaning in pleasure at the feeling.

"Baby," he breathed as he began to move slowly.

Charlie threw he head back "faster," she demanded.

Brax picked up the pace and moved faster. After a few minutes he felt a tingle inside him, knowing her was close he shifted closer to her and went deeper "aw baby," he groaned.

"Brax!" Charlie panted and moved fatser on top of him, her hands few to grip the headrest behind him "babe!" she cried "oh don't stop," she yelled.

Brax was getting more and more excited the louder she was getting "Charlie you have no idea what you're doing to me," he panted and slipped his hands over hers gripping them tight as he moved faster "baby oh yeah baby!" he yelled and plunged fasted and faster.

"Brax, Fuck ah babe!" she yelled "I'm gonna- I'm gonna!" she threw he head into his neck and screamed loudly as her orgasm ripped through her "aw Brax!" She cried and moaned in pleasure.

"Right behind you," he panted and trusted harder and harder, his grip on her hands tightened as he spilled inside her "fuck baby," he groaned and dropped his head on her shoulder.

They remained like that as they both came down off their high. Brax pulled out of her and rolled her onto the seat beside him, grabbing his shirt that had somehow come off him he threw it over her legs and pulled her in for a kiss "I love you, you're amazing you know that," he said as he held her against him.

Charlie rested her head against his "I love you too," she smiled and laced her fingers through his.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Brax moved "suppose we better get dressed before someone sees us."

Charlie laughed "if they haven't already or maybe someone heard me," she giggled as he threw her her underwear and slipped them on, pulling on her shorts she turned to him he was fully dressed "how about dinner at mine later?"

"I thought you were busy all day?"

"I am but I got most of it done- all I need to do is iron my uniform and go over a file for tomorrow."

"So why don't I bring you home now and you can do that- then I'll come over say six-thirty?"

"Yeah that sounds great," she said and climbed over the seat into the front.

As they pulled up to her house Charlie stopped mid-sentence and glared at the front door "is she really that stupid?" She hissed and yanked off her belt.

"Babe calm down let me get rid of her," Brax said grabbing her hand.

"No!" Charlie snapped "she's not getting to me this time and I'm going to make sure she knows it- you head off I'll be fine I'll see you later," she leaned over and kissed him before climbing out.

"Remember I love you!" he called as she stormed up to the door.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped

"Well I wanted to explain," Megan said standing up.

"Save I don't wanna hear it I want you gone and outta here- stay away from me and stay the hell away from Brax!" she yelled pulling her door open.

"Did he tell you he text me when you left? Or that he kissed me first?" she asked with a smirk.

Charlie turned to face her "do you really expect me to believe that?"

Megan chuckled "I didn't think you'd believe me so here," she handed Charlie her phone "read all the messages from an unknown number."

Charlie took the phone and went into messages '**hey babe Charlie is gone you we're right we'll never** **work come over?** She moved onto the next one **I'm so glad you gave me your number** **can't wait to do things to you hurry xxx** she sighed and went to the next one **hurry I'm lonely Charlie will never know get that sexy butt over here**. Charlie looked up and Megan and handed her back the phone she had seen something that Megan had obviously forgot about "well guess there's nothing else to say, goodbye Megan," she said and slammed the door in her face.

Megan walked away with a victories smile on her face but Charlie knew she had won.

* * *

Later that evening she hadn't even made the dinner or did any of the stuff she was supposed to do, sitting on her bed all she could think about was why Megan was doing this to her.

"Charlie!" she heard Brax call.

"Shit," she said and jumped from the bed running to the door.

"Hey I thought we were having dinner?" He asked walking in.

"Yeah we were sorry got distracted we'll just go to Angelo's on me sorry," she said and ran to grab her keys.

Brax knew something was off and that it would have something to do with Megan "okay what did she say?"

"Oh nothing she just showed me all the lovely texts you sent her," she said as she looked for her purse.

"What messages? I didn't send her any messages Charlie I don't even have her number."

"Well it was your number alright- have a look at your sent ones," she said.

Brax pulled out his phone "I'm telling you there's nothing there I didn't- what the-" his eyes widened as he read each text "Charlie I promise you I never sent these I swear to you I didn't."

Charlie stopped in front of him "I know you didn't she is a scheming cow and I don't believe a word of it, look at the times they were all sent a few seconds apart and if you were in the shower when you said you were then she sent them then while she was waiting for you to come in."

"Damn I left my phone on the bed- come here," Brax said and pulled her into a hug "don't listen to anything she says- I'll never want her I'm in this one hundred per cent- me and you and that's the way it'll stay."

Charlie smiled up at him "you're really sweet you know that?" she asked and leaned up to kiss him.

Brax chuckled and led her out the door "you can tell me all about it over dinner."

"Hold on I forgot my phone," she said and ran back inside.

While Brax waited he heard a scuffle and screaming. Walking to the side of the house he saw Bianca on top of Megan pulling her hair. He hurried over and pulled her off "hey hey calm down," he said as she struggled against him.

"Let me go Brax! Someone needs to teach her a lesson!" She spat as she fought to get out of his hold.

"I didn't do anything she attacked me," Megan sniffed.

Bianca scoffed "you were watching them from the bushes you crazy bitch that is known as stalking!"

"I want to press charges."

Bianca laughed but it was Brax that spoke" how about I press charges against you for breaking and entering?"

Megan laughed "honey those messages will prove you invited me in."

This time Charlie laughed from behind them, she walked right up to her until she was inches away from her face "well honey, I am the person in charge around here so what I says goes- get off my property this is your last warning."

"You haven't heard the last of me," she hissed and hurried away.

"Okay someone care to explain?" Charlie asked looking at Bianca and Brax.

"I came by to see if you were okay since you never called me and I found that lunatic in the bushes watching you two, I wasn't letting her away with it after what she did this morning," Bianca answered.

Charlie shook her head "when will she get the message?"

"Okay both of you in the car we need a drink," Brax said and shoved them both towards his car.

* * *

When they arrived they found Heath at the bar." Shoulda known I'd find you here hey don't you hvae Darcy like now?" Charlie laughed.

"Ladies pull up a stool have a drink," he chuckled " And no Buckton she begged me to go to a sleepover so I had to say yes."

"Sounds good," Bianca jumped up beside him and Charlie beside her.

"Wine for us Brax- and whatever Heath and yourself want," she smiled.

"Coming right up baby," he winked and went to get them.

"So you two have sorted things?" Heath asked.

"Yep we sure have- enough about me what about you two? I never did hear the story."

Bianca giggled "let's just say it's early days yet."

"But I am taking her out on a date tomorrow," Heath said.

"Nice, after the first few dates we should go out together," Charlie said excitedly.

"Yeah that'll be cool," Bianca laughed.

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into?" Heath groaned.

"What's up with him?" Brax asked pulling up a stool beside Charlie.

"The prospect of double dating with us," Charlie answered.

"Right and we won't be doing that right?"

"Why not? B's my best mate."

"Yeah and he's my brother not someone I like to spend a whole lot of time with, beside I can't do stuff if they're around," he mumbled and kissed her neck.

"What like what we did in the car earlier?" she whispered.

"That too but I can think of another place."

"Oh yeah?" Charlie grinned.

"Yep but it'll have to wait until they're gone and the place is closed."

"Hmm sounds interesting I'll be looking forward to it," she said seductively.

An hour later Charlie jumped off her stool "well it's been fun but I have the early shift tomorrow I'll see you all in the morning."

"Hey wait I'll run you home," Brax said standing up.

"Nah you stay here have fun," she replied kissing him quickly.

"I'm taking you home I'm not being left with these two," he said nodding to Heath and Bianca kissing.

"Right night guys," she yelled and took Brax by the hand.

When they arrived Brax got out and walked her to the door he was about to say good night when they heard laughing inside. Charlie opened the door to see Richie and Leah sitting at the table "hey," Charlie said walking in.

"Hey Charlie Richie here stopped by to see you," Leah replied and stood up.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you were okay after last night and seeing as Brax is with you I'll assume they are."

Charlie nodded "yes we're great thanks for stopping by, it was really sweet of you to think of me and Brax told me what happened after I left I'm sorry about Megan."

"Ah don't be I finally opened my eyes well I won't keep you- night all and nice to meet you Leah."

"Yeah you too," she called after him as he left.

Night mate," Brax called.

Charlie turned back to Brax "well night then," she said walking back to him.

Brax waited until Leah left the kitchen to kiss her "night baby come see me after shift tomorrow."

"I will I love ya," she smiled and kissed him again.

"Love ya too," he kissed her once more and went back to his car.

She walked into the sitting room and sat beside Leah on the sofa "so how did it go with Miles yesterday?"

Leah sighed "not good we're over for good."

"Aww Leah I'm so sorry," Charlie replied and put her hand over Leah's.

"Nah it for the best he wants to go back to Thailand and I can't go I have too much here and VJ wouldn't want to go either."

"Well at least you guys parted on good terms."

"Yeah we're friends now and don't get me wrong I love him and I always will we just wanted different things."

"When's he leaving?"

"Next Monday."

"Right well we better give him a decent send-off then."

"Charlie really you don't have to he's not expecting a fuss."

"Well Miles is my friend so he's getting a party I'll sort it out with Brax tomorrow."

Ruby stormed in and slammed the door she stopped when she spotted Charlie and Leah "sorry," she muttered and wiped her face.

"Rubes what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Casey broke up with me!" she cried and ran to her room.

"I better go talk to her," Charlie said and stood up.

"Yeah seems breaking up is going around the Bay," Leah replied and went to the kitchen.

Charlie walked into Ruby's room and sat on the side of her bed "what happened sweetie?"

"He said he didn't wanna go to Uni in the city and that we should just cut our losses now."

"Aww honey, why are you fighting about this now? It's a year away.

"We started talking about it and it turned into an argument- oh mum I didn't wanna break up with him," she cried and threw herself into Charlie's arms.

Leah opened the door and walked in with a tub of ice-cream and three spoons "I think some girl action is in order," she said as she crawled up on the bed with a dvd in her hand.

Charlie giggled and took it from her and put it on as Ruby snuggled into Leah and took a spoon.

Half an hour into the film Charlie sat up and saw that Ruby was asleep, she leaned over to see if Leah was.

"She's out?" Leah asked sleepily.

"Yes wanna take this to the living room?" Charlie asked.

"Actually I'm kinda beat myself so I'll call it a night- don't you have to be in work at six?"

"Yeah you're right bed it is," Charlie rolled off the bed followed by Leah. Charlie turned off the tv while Leah gathered up the ice-cream tub and spoons before both crept out of the room.

* * *

The next morning Charlie groaned and smacked her alarm clock it was five am and she was not in the mood. Pulling herself yawning out of the bed she padded to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot before going in an starting up the shower- going back to her room she quickly made her bed and put her uniform on it.

After her shower she dressed and threw her hair up out of the way before going to the kitchen and pouring herself a coffee, standing by the window she smiled she couldn't wait to surprise Brax with lunch. Finishing her coffee she put her cup in the sink and made her way to her car.

Along her drive she was passing the beach when she spotted two familiar men walking with boards under their arms rolling down her window she slowed beside them "morning sexy," she yelled causing them both to stop.

Turning with a smirk Brax leaned on the window "I'm sorry Serge are you talking to me or my brother?"

"Very funny- hi," she leaned out the window and kissed him "why are you guys up so early?"

"Ah have to go to the city for a meeting," Brax replied.

"Oh you never said."

"Ah it's juts with Heath's lawyer he's up in court soon."

"For?"

"The possession charge you booked him for a couple of months ago."

"Shit I'm sorry Heath I'll see what I can do!" she yelled over to him.

"Thanks Buckton," he said and continued to walk.

"Seriously I'll see what I can find when I get to work which I need to go to now- good luck today."

"Babe it's fine what's done is done- you have a good day," Brax leaned in the window and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Still on for meeting later?" she asked.

"I'll let you know when I'm back," Heath might need me to hang about.

"Yeah I guess- well I'll talk to you later then," Charlie blew him a kiss and took off beeping at Heath as she passed.

Heath walked back to him "you need to get rid of that stash bro you know as well as I do she's the best thing to happen to you in a long time."

"I know I wasn't planning on things getting so serious so quick, like I said before I even got involved with her I'm out- once that is gone I'm done."

"Well bro you better do it before she cops on she is smart and a cop don't forget she might have never linked you to anything but she might now if she starts digging into my past."

Brax sighed he knew that he could lose her "I'll deal with it when I come back today."

"Nah mate I'll be fine on my own you sort it out now," Heath said and started walking ahead of him.

* * *

Charlie walked into the station and went straight for her desk, closing the door behind her she sat down and opened up her computer- typing in Heath's name she groaned when six pages of arrest and charges that didn't stick popped up.

Sighing she started with the one she arrested him for. Going through it carefully all that kept going through her head was the other print on the drugs was not a match to anyone in the system. Out of curiosity she typed in Brax's name when nothing showed other than an old disturbance charge when he was eighteen she closed it and sat back in her chair. He was tough he cause trouble when he first arrived he was the leader of a gang why wasn't there more on him?

After she gave herself a break she went back to her desk and began pulling member after member of the river boys each with sheets as long some longer than Heath. Sighing she couldn't help but think about Brax and what she was missing about him, deciding to put her mind at ease she called to get a warrant for his home.

After she had done that she felt guilty he was her boyfriend after all. Getting up to go patrol for a while she was stopped by the officer on the desk after the warrant had come through, putting it in her pocket to go on the streets for a while before she headed for his house, if he wasn't in she still had the right to go in but she'd rather wait for him to be there.

Arriving at his house some time later she went to the door and knocked when she got no answer she walked to the side of the house, she froze- there he was handing a bag over to a guy she'd never seen before. She watched as he took an envelope and counted the money and they guy left -stepping back as Brax moved towards the house she jumped when she hit someone.

"Why are you sneaking around Buckton?" Heath asked.

"I thought you were going to the city?"

"Yeah it was cancelled until tomorrow my lawyer got called to court- again, why are you sneaking around?"

Charlie pulled the warrant from her pocket and handed it to him "tell that brother of yours I saw what he just did, tell him this warrant still stands and I'll be back later," Charlie took a deep breath she couldn't believe what she was about to do "tell him to get rid of the money he just accepted for drugs and don't put it in Angelo's and if you have anything Heath get rid of it the last thing you need is another charge- now I'm going back to the station to see if I can somehow drop these charges against you," she sniffed and walked around him.

"Charlie wait let me-"

"Just do it Heath!" she yelled as tears fell down her face and she hurried to her car.

Heath cursed and ran into the house "you area total idiot!" He hissed at Brax.

"What?" he asked sitting down with a beer.

"What do you mean what? Charlie just saw you doing a deal!"

"What? How?" Brax asked jumping up.

"My guess is she tried the front got no answer so went round back stopping when she spotted you."

"Shit what did she say?"

"She handed me a warrant and said she'll be back later I told you she'd cop on soon enough you idiot why did you have to do it here?" He groaned.

"Is that all she said?" Brax panicked.

"No, she said to tell you she saw what you did- she'd be back later to get rid of the money but not in Angelo's, and told me if I had anything in the house to get rid of it… she really loves you mate she's willing to put her career on the line for you."

"I need to talk to her," Brax said grabbing his keys.

"I wouldn't do that mate she was crying!" Heath called after him "you might make her angry then you're screwed once she arrests you that's it there's no going back!"

Brax stopped in the doorway "nah I need to explain- you're a witness I said I was out before I got with her." He ran towards his car hoping to god she'd listen.

* * *

Back at the station Charlie sat in a daze she didn't wanna face this- things were starting to look up for her what the hell was she going to do if she had to arrest him?" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry Serge there's a Daryl Braxton here to see you," an officer said from the doorway.

Charlie stood up and put her back to the door "send him in," she sighed.

Brax took a few cautious steps into the room "hey," he said softly and closed the door.

Charlie didn't respond instead she turned to her desk and pulled out all the river boys' files "let me show you something," she said laying them all out on her desk "come here," she said looking at him.

Brax walked and stopped in front of her. "Have a look at these and tell me what you see."

Brax looked at them then back to her "rap sheets for all my boys'"

"Yes and look at this one," she said picking up his own sheet.

"It's mine," he said after looking at it.

"Tell me Daryl, why is there nothing on yours and maybe a hundred or more on all of theirs put together?"

"Look babe let me explain" he started.

"Do not call me babe!" She snapped.

"Charlie please will you let me talk?" Brax pleaded.

Charlie sighed and sat down "I'm listening."

"Yes what you saw was a drug deal and no I didn't lie to you- this was my last bit of stuff and I was out, you can ask Heath. Before I ever got involved with you I told him I was out and once that was gone that was it."

Charlie sat back on her chair "so all the times I questioned you about drugs, money laundering, assault that was all true wasn't it?"

Brax sighed "if you want me to be really honest then yes but Char-" he was cut off by the door opening.

"Sorry Serge," an officer said walking in.

"Excuse me I'm in the middle of something here," Charlie snapped.

"I'm sorry Serge I have to take Mr Braxton into custody," he said pulling Brax up and pulling out cuffs.

"Come on Charlie you're really doing this to me?" he yelled.

"I am not doing anything!" she spat and jumped up "Constable what's the charge?"

"A Ms Henderson has claimed Mr Braxton attacked her so it's assault."

"What! I haven't seen that lunatic since last night!" Brax yelled.

"Stop talking Brax don't say anything until I'm in there, Constable you put him in an interview room and come back to me."

"Charlie what is going on?" Brax yelled

"I don't know don't worry I'll sort it!" she called after him as he was led away.

As Brax was led into the room a tearful Megan was walking out of another supporting a black eye she smirked at Charlie and kept on walking out of the station.

Charlie cursed and punched her door "ouch!" She yelled and grabbed her hand she had busted her knuckles. Going to the bathroom she rinsed the blood off, once she was finished she dried her hands and went back to the front desk "I'll be interviewing Mr Braxton," she said while taking the file from the officer who had just interviewed Megan.

Walking into the room she stopped Brax before he spoke "once I press record do not call me babe or Charlie," she said and sat from across him.

"Charlie what the hell is going on why am I in here?"

Charlie read through the interview of Megan "she says you showed up at her house last night and attacked her."

Brax laughed "that's crazy you know I wouldn't hit a girl no matter how crazy she was."

Charlie leaned forward "listen and listen good, as soon as someone else comes in to sit in on this I have to be professional and asked questions so anything you need to tell me tell me now."

"Charlie I was with you until after eleven I went straight home after I dropped you off Case can vouch for me and then Heath stumbled in with Bianca around one I was asleep on the sofa then went to bed when he woke me."

Charlie sat back as the door opened and a male officer took a seat beside her "okay," she pressed record "interview starting at eleven-o-six am- present is myself Sergeant Buckton, Constable Adams and Daryl Braxton. So Mr Braxton can you tell me your movements between eight and twelve last night?"

"I was with my girlfriend, her friend and my brother in my restaurant until I brought my girlfriend home around eleven."

"Where did you go after that?" Constable Adam's asked.

"I went home, my younger brother was there he was upset we talked and he went to bed around half maybe quarter to twelve."

"So can this girlfriend vouch for your whereabouts at ten to ten thirty?"

"I'm sure she could."

"We'll need a name," Constable Adam's said.

Charlie sighed "interview suspended at eleven-twenty-one," she switched off the recorder and sat back in her seat staring at Brax.

"Sergeant what are you doing?" Adams asked.

"I'm ending an interview problem Constable?" She asked.

"We didn't get the name."

Charlie stood up and slammed her fists down on the table "I am his damn girlfriend! I am his damn alibi! And yes he was with me last night! So no he didn't do it!" she snapped and stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Constable and a smirking Brax, he loved it when she got angry.

"Well then I guess you can go Mr Braxton, sign out on your way and we'll be in touch if there's any more questions," Adams said and stood up quickly walking from the room.

Brax walked out of the room and signed out before going to Charlie's office to see her with her eyes closed leaning over her desk "are you okay?" he asked not chancing moving.

Charlie looked up "you should go," was all she said

"Charlie what did you do to your hand?" He asked having not missed it when she had her little outburst.

"I punched the damn door if you must know now go."

"Charlie," Brax walked into the room "we still need to finish our conversation from before," he shut the door and walked to her "baby please I know you're mad at me but you need to let me explain," he said rubbing her arms.

"Don't try and charm your way out of this, did Heath tell you what I said?"

"Yeah he did and no I am not moving it, I know you Charlie your job is everything I won't let you put it on the line because I am an idiot, so here I am if you wanna search the house and take me in."

Charlie's head shot up "you're willing to go to jail so I don't feel guilty?"

"Yes, Charlie I love you and I'm not about to let you mess up your career for me."

"What if I don't want you to go to jail?" She sniffed and looked up at him.

"Babe you're a cop I'm not asking you to let what I did slide, I got caught on my last ever drug deal bad luck for me but like I said- I love you... too much in fact so here I am, take me in," he said and pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry Charlie I really thought we were going places just remember I love you and that will never change."

Charlie wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest. After a few minutes she pulled back "like I said you should go."

Brax looked down on her "Charlie," he sighed.

"Look go before I change my mind," she said and walked to open the door.

Brax walked over to her and stopped in front of her for a minute- when she wouldn't look up at him he ran his finger under her chin and walked out of the station.

Charlie closed her door and sat back at her desk, ten minutes of staring into space she grabbed her keys and purse and sped off towards Megan's house with one thing on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

As Charlie sped towards Megan's realisation hit her, pulling into the side of the road she sighed "what the hell am I doing?" She laughed "going to have it out with a woman who claims my drug dealer boyfriend hit her," Charlie laughed and stared up her car again turning back towards the Bay.

Deciding to take her anger out on something useful she grabbed her radio "this is Sergeant Buckton requesting two other officers to do a search with me, address is 80 Saxton Way- Braxton's residence I'll be waiting." Putting down her radio she pulled her phone from her pocket and called Heath.

"Buckton," he said quickly.

"I'm on my way with other officers did you do as I asked?"

Heath sighed "Buckton you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, once I asked for that warrant I need to follow it through without a valid reason I have to have paperwork, Heath did you get rid of what you have?"

"I didn't have anything but Brax didn't he won't give in."

Charlie sighed "I'll be there in two minutes."

Pulling up Charlie sat outside and looked at the house did she really wanna do this? No she didn't but she can't let it slide she'd gone far enough given them a heads up, sighing as the other cruiser pulled up she climbed out. "Alright one of you take the kitchen one take the living room- leave the bedrooms and bathroom to me," she said as they walked to the door, knocking she stepped back.

Heath answered "officers," he greeted playing dumb.

"We have a warrant to search the premises," Charlie said "is there anyone else home?"

"Yeah my brother- work away," Heath said standing aside "Brax!" He called towards the bedrooms.

Brax walked out and stopped when he saw her "we have a warrant so if you would stay out here Heath and Daryl you follow me- officers," she said waving them forward.

Walking to Brax's room she pulled on her gloves, Brax stood in the doorway and leaned on the frame as she went to work. Pulling up the mattress she found the money, taking it up she held it up to him giving him a look.

"I told you I wasn't moving it," he said looking back at her.

Charlie stood up and placed it on his bed she began looking through his drawers and closet.

"Serge!" One of the officers called and walked to find her.

Grabbing a shirt she threw it over the money "yes Constable?" she asked.

"Nothing in the kitchen," he said from the doorway.

"Okay I'm almost done, go help in the living room," he nodded and walked back to Heath. Walking out of his room she went to Heath's room, when she didn't find anything she moved on to Casey's room.

"Come on Charlie he's a kid he wouldn't have anything he knows better," Brax argued.

"Doesn't mean either of you two idiots wouldn't hide anything in here," she said as she began to look.

Opening his drawer she rummaged around and stopped, sighing she picked up a bag of what looked like ecstasy tablets holding the bag up she turned to Brax "yours or Heath's?"

Brax sighed "I'll kill him- Charlie please don't do this Case is just a kid."

Charlie turned and put everything she took out back in turning to Brax again she stared at him. At her name being called they broke eye contact, she shoved the bag in her pocket and walked back to the living room with Brax nervously standing behind her "nothing lets go- thanks for your time and sorry about the mess," she said walking out without looking back.

Brax and Heath stood looking at one another Heath had heard Brax pleading and remembered the stuff he'd long ago stashed in Casey's room "shit!" He yelled "Brax I'll hand myself in," he said quickly known by the look on Brax's face he was going to kill him.

"How could you be stupid? I warned you never to go near Casey's room with any of that stuff!" he yelled.

"I know I screwed up big time Ruby just walked in one day and I panicked Case's room was the closest I'll fix it Brax."

"You better coz if she comes back to take Casey in you're a dead man!" he yelled and stormed out of the house.

Back at the station Charlie sat with bag of drugs in her hand, she knew because they were found in Casey's room he should be brought in for questioning. Sighing she sat back in her chair and stared at them, a nagging feeling inside her was telling her to do the right thing and go get him but the other part- going out with his brother- him goin out with her daughter she knew he didn't do or sell anything like it, he probably didn't even know it was there- she jumped and grabbed the bag as the door opened.

"Sorry Serge there's a Daryl Braxton here to see you… again."

"Send him in," she said and sat back in the chair.

Brax walked in and closed the door "they're mine I put them there ages ago and forgot."

Charlie stood up "you expect me to believe that?"

"No, but I won't let Casey's life be ruined or let Heath go back to jail Darcy needs him."

"And what about you Brax, you think no one needs you is that it?" She cried and stood up.

Brax looked up at her blankly "no no-one needs me, Heath will just have to look after himself and Casey until I get out as long as they're okay nothing or no-one else matters," he said angrily.

"And what about me?" she whispered hurt at his words.

"What about you Charlie? You called it with me, you're trying to lock up one brother and about to arrest the other what do you want me to do?"

Charlie turned to face him "I was getting rid of the drugs Casey was never going to be here, do you really think I'd do that to him when I know he's innocent? And I never called anything with you as far as I was concerned we were still together" she hissed.

Brax stared at her and didn't say anything.

"That's right Brax I can bend the rules too, so you can go you don't need to say anything else," she said as tears ran down her face. She walked closer to him "and I need you- I love you- I care what happens to you, but seems you've already made up your mind," she wiped her face and opened the door waiting for him to leave.

Brax didn't move he hated seeing her upset he was trying to hurt her with that comment and obviously he did "Charlie," he sighed and turned around to her "I didn't mean it I was trying to hurt you like the thought of losing Casey hurt me, I love you really I do," he said taking a few steps closer to her.

Charlie shook her head "you don't love me- if you can take it back that quickly you don't nah it's done- we're over," she said as more tears fell down her face "please go."

"Baby please," he said taking a step closer to her

She took a step back "it's Sergeant," she said shakily and looked at the floor.

Brax hung his head "for what it's worth I really do love you this wasn't a game to me Charlie… I'll always love you always," he caressed her cheek and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Sighing he stepped back and looked at her hoping she'd change her mind or even look up at him when she didn't move her gaze from the floor he hung his head sadly and walked slowly out of the station his heart breaking.

As soon as she closed the door Charlie slid to the ground and put her hand over her mouth so no one would hear her crying, she cried for about twenty minutes before she was able to get her to her feet breathing heavy she snatched her phone up and pressed two for Bianca she felt sick she couldn't breathe she had a hole in her heart and it just wouldn't go away "B," she cried.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bianca asked jumping up from her desk.

"Brax he h-he w-we broke up!" she cried.

"Oh no sweetie where are you?"

"Station- B it hurts real bad," she whimpered.

Bianca grabbed her bag and car keys "I'm on my way just stay in your office I'm coming," she hung up and ran out of her class room calling Heath as she did "Heath you need find Brax!" she yelled

"Whoa slow down what's going on?"

"I don't know Charlie called me she's a real mess she couldn't even talk she said they'd broken up."

"What that can't be right he left to go see here ten minutes ago," Heath said and jumped off the sofa.

"That's what Charlie said, look I'm on the way over to her just find him we all know what you Braxton's are like when you get upset," she said and hung up taking off for the station.

She found Charlie sitting in a daze at her desk "she hasn't moved in like twenty minutes," Watson said "Is she okay?"

"I don't know thanks Georgina I'm gonna take her home."

"Yeah I think it's best," she nodded and went back behind the front desk.

Bianca took a few steps into the room "Charlie," she said softly. "Oh honey," she said when Charlie looked up at her and wrapped her arms around her "come on I'll take you home," Charlie just nodded and let her lead her out to her car.

* * *

When they got there Bianca sat her on the sofa and crouched down in front of her "you want to tell me what happened?"

"He said as long as Heath and Casey were okay nothing or no-one else mattered no one needed him."

Bianca leaned back and raised an eyebrow "why did he say that?"

Charlie stood up "I raided his house today and found drugs in Casey's room I knew they weren't his anyway I pocketed them and told the officers with me that I found nothing. He's a great kid B I knew they weren't his but by law I was required to bring him which I had no intentions of doing."

"Okay I understand," Bianca said nodding along as she spoke.

"I was at my desk and he came to see me he said he'd take the rap I asked did he expect me to believe that then he said about nothing mattering," Charlie sniffed and wiped her eyes "I asked him what about me and he said what about me I called things with him and something about arresting his brothers."

"Aww Charlie," Bianca stood up and walked to her "he was mad- scared even he thought Casey was in trouble."

"That's the thing B, he didn't even give me a chance to speak I told him I had no intentions of ever bringing Casey in and that as far as I knew we were still together, he didn't say anything after that, I walked over to him and said that I needed and loved him I opened my door and asked him to leave."

"It was a heat of the moment thing you can talk tomorrow when you've both cooled off."

Charlie sighed "nah he said he loved me and that he didn't mean it I said he didn't love me -if he did he wouldn't have taken it back so quickly and then I said we were over," she threw he hands over her face and sobbed "I don't want it to be over B, I love him so much."

"I know sweetie I know you can talk tomorrow when you've both calmed down he needs space and so do you," she replied taking her in a hug "want to go for a drink or get a bottle and sit in?"

"Angelo's- if know him he'll be off somewhere with his stupid boys' he won't be there but first I have a bottle in the fridge we can drink before we go," Charlie said as they walked to the kitchen.

Heath walked into Angelo's to see if Brax was there he found him at one of the tables with a bottle of whiskey- taking it away from him he sat across from him "wanna talk?"

"No," he replied and leaned over to grab the bottle.

Heath slapped his hand away "drowning your sorrows won't help."

"Well I have nothing better to do," he snapped.

"Mate what happened?"

Brax sighed "I went in there guns blazing and came out worse off, I made a big mistake and now she thinks I don't love her."

"What that's crazy she knows you love her, why would she think you didn't?"

"Because I said as long as you and Case were alright nothing and no one else mattered," he muttered and banged his head off the table a few times.

"Idiot," Heath said and shook his head "what possessed you to say that?"

"I was freaking okay and I was pissed at her I thought Case was going to be arrested."

"Brax no one knew she found it, she never was going to call him in or she would have told her mates what she had found in our house."

Brax sighed "yeah I know that now- give me the bottle."

"Nah mate like I said drowning your sorrows won't help why don't we head home?"

"I don't wanna go home Heath I've just fucked up and lost the best thing that's ever happened to me!" he yelled.

Heath looked at his older brother he had never seen Brax like this before so broken and vulnerable looking he really did love Buckton, he stood up and put the bottle in front of him "I'll be back in half an hour then we'll talk," he said and left him to it.

An hour had passed and they had just finished the bottle Charlie drank faster so it was effecting her quicker "hey let's go to Angelo's now," she yelled and jumped up.

"Okay but we have to walk now since I've been drinking and we're only having one drink and then we get a bottle to take home- this won't be a good idea in the morning," Bianca said following her out the front door.

In Angelo's Brax had talked Heath into leaving him alone telling him he wasn't drinking any more he had to do the books he was sitting at the bar when a drunk blonde woman fell onto the stool beside him "hey I've been watching you for a while why you alone?"

Brax looked at her she was hot just what he'd go for…. That was before Charlie he put his head back down "I just wanna be alone."

"Aww come on it might help to talk about it."

Brax slammed his glass on the counter "look I have a girlfriend and I love her and no I'd never cheat on her so you're wasting your time get lost!" The woman looked at him shocked and just jumped off the stool muttering asshole Brax sighed he missed her already and it had only been a few hours.

Charlie and Bianca had witnessed the whole thing "do you want to go?" Bianca asked Charlie who hadn't taken her eyes off him, she didn't miss the smile that crossed her lips when he told the woman to get lost "I'll be downstairs and don't take all night," Bianca said shoving her forward slightly.

Charlie walked slowly up behind him leaning on the bar beside him he didn't even look up "go away," he muttered.

"Free county," she replied.

His head snapped up when he heard her voice spotting her uniform his hopes faded "here to change your mind about arresting me?"

"No I'm here for a drink I didn't think you'd be here."

Brax laughed "where else would I be this is my place after all."

"How much have you had?" Charlie asked taking the glass out of his hand.

"Hey give that back it still hurts so obviously not enough," he said leaning over her for the glass.

No Brax you're not doing this to yourself," she said pushing it further away "you think I'm not hurting too?"

"What do you care?" he spat and stood up "this is my place and I'll bloody well do what the hell I want!" his breathing had sped up and he had a mad look in his eye.

Looking around Charlie spotted the group of girls were the only people left "sorry we're closed now can you finish up and leave please."

"No we're not here girls do you mind if I join you?" Brax slurred and stumbled towards the table.

"Course you can," the girl from earlier giggled happily.

Charlie grabbed him back "do you really wanna do this?" She asked.

"What I can do what I want I'm single," Brax hissed.

Charlie nodded and took a few steps back "right well I thought we could talk about this tomorrow but guess you really don't love me at all you never did… did you?" she asked as tears fell from her face.

Brax took a step close to you "yes I did love you! I still do! You're the one that's being fucking stupid you started this whole thing you broke up with me!" he yelled, picking up a stool he flung it at the wall "don't turn this around on me you asked me to go so I went!" he yelled.

The loud crash made Bianca jump from the stairs and run back up "Alright Brax that's enough- you lot get out- Charlie come over her to me," she ordered- she was pissed storming to Brax she pushed him back "who the hell do you think you are yelling at her like that?"

"Fuck off Bianca this has nothing to do with you- girls I think I'll come with you," Brax said taking a few steps towards them.

"Nah mate you won't," Heath said blocking the door "you skanks beat it- you sit your ass down- Bianca you take her home I'll deal with him."

Brax laughed and fell into a stool.

"Come on Charlie," Bianca said leading her outside.

"I wanna go for a walk on my own," she muttered as soon as they were outside.

"Are you sure it's late and you've had a few drinks," Bianca asked worried.

"Trust me after that I'm totally sober don't worry about me B you go back in and get Heath to bring you home when he's done!" she called already halfway down to the beach

Inside Brax stood up "I'm going home," he muttered.

"Key's" Heath said holding out his hand "I'll lock up and follow you," Brax handed them to him and stumbled out of Angelo's missing Bianca on her way back up.

* * *

Charlie walked to where she always ended up and sat down with a huff, a few tears escaped and slid down her face she was thinking a thousand things did he ever love me at all? Was he using me coz I was a cop? Was he always dealing since we became closer? Sighing she lay back and looked up at the sky.

Brax didn't know why he was going here but he stopped a couple of feet away from where the last time things went bad she was there, he narrowed his eyes and blinked a few times when a figure sat up close to the edge he had sobered up on the walk and was defiantly still sober. Taking a few steps forward he smiled- she really was there right in front of him, walking over he sat beside her.

Charlie jumped slightly and looked up "how did you get out without Heath noticing?"

Brax chuckled "I told him I was going home which I was then I ended up here."

Charlie smiled slightly and looked back out over the water.

Brax studied her- sighing he moved closer "you're wrong you know."

Charlie looked up at him "about what?"

"When you said if I could take it back so quickly," Brax smiled "it killed me to say that I didn't mean a word of it it took every bone in my body to get it out."

Charlie smiled at him "perhaps I over-reacted a little."

Brax chuckled and grabbed her hand "you don't say… I over reacted too… a lot I was terrified to lose Casey when he did nothing wrong I was angry and didn't care what I said at the time."

"Brax I know he didn't do anything wrong I had no intentions of doing anything about it, I meant what I said I was getting rid of the drugs."

Brax smiled and squeezed her hand "you're so beyond perfect you know that?"

Charlie sighed "what I did was still wrong even though I did it for the right reason, I'd lose my job if this got out and the call to Heath- and me seeing you deal and I just walked away."

"I get it Charlie you've done a lot for me and my family a few favours… in one day- something you shouldn't have but you did because you love me and care what happens to us and I just wanna say thank you."

"Of course I care what happens to you- any of you, Brax you mean the world to me Casey too and Heath we're not there yet but I imagine we will be soon enough," she tightened her grip on his hand and looked up at him smiling.

Brax took this as his chance he edged closer and lowered his head slowly, he stopped halfway and looked at her she smiled and moved her head towards his- her lips brushed slightly over his before she pulled back. Smiling he placed his hand on her cheek pulling her back to him. Kissing her deeper he slowly lay her back on the ground, shuffling closer so he was leaning on her- when the need for air became great they broke apart.

"We shouldn't be doing this I mean we just broke up a couple of hours ago," Charlie panted from under him "we have some major issues to work through."

Brax looked down on her and cupped her face "breaking up was a big big mistake I love you so much- I can't breathe when you're not around- I can't think of anything but you- the thought of not being with you to kiss you to hold you to see you smile everyday will just kill me," he said softly as he wiped more tears from her face. "Charlie I've never in my life told anyone I loved them not even mum- with you it's so easy, I've never felt so strongly about anyone ever you are it for me babes I know you are… I'm gonna be with you for the rest of my life and I'll do anything to make that happen," he said running his fingers along her face "I'd marry you right now juts to prove how totally madly head over heels hopelessly in love with you I am."

Charlie bit her lip trying to hold back her smile no one had ever spoke about her that way before, looking into his eyes she knew it was all true. Running her hands up his chest she rested them on his shoulders "a simple I'm sorry and I love you would have done."

Brax laughed and lowered his head "I love you I love you I love you," he laughed again and kissed her passionately.

Charlie moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer, Brax climbed fully on top of her and moved to her neck "I missed you," he mumbled against her neck.

Charlie loved when he kissed her neck she just melted "you need to get me home," she said seductively running her hand under his shirt.

He rolled off her and stood up pulling to her feet and straight into a kiss "Angelo's is closer," he mumbled and kissed her again.

Charlie giggled "you sure the bar can take it again."

"If we get that far," he replied and pulled her along.

Arriving back at Angelo's Brax slammed her roughly against the wall and kissed her hard, running his hands down her sides he opened her shirt buttons and slipped his hands inside. Pulling her to him he lifted her onto his hips and made his way up the stairs, making it to the first table inside the door he flung the chairs on it to the floor and placed her on it- lying her back he moved with her and kissed her again.

"Hey I just put them there," he looked up to see Heath and Bianca sitting at the bar with smirks on their faces."

"Mate if I were you I'd get out of here now," Brax said looking down at Charlie.

Heath laughed and grabbed Bianca by the hand and led her through the tables "nice to see you two have made up."

"Just get out Heath!" Charlie laughed.

They Both laughed as they walked down the stairs and outside.

"So where were we?" Brax asked kissing her neck.

Charlie sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, she fumbled with his belt and shoved his jeans and boxers down. Brax made quick work removing her bottoms and underwear and pulled her to the edge of the table kissing her fiercely, she gasped as he entered her quickly "Brax!" She panted and bit his shoulder hard.

Brax moaned in pleasure and pain it egged him on- he moved faster and faster inside her. The table screeched off the floor as he got carried away slamming into her with every ounce of energy her had.

"Brax! Oh baby! Don't stop" she cried as he dug his fingers into her sides gripping her tighter and threw her head back she was loving everything he was doing to her… even if it did leave bruises. "Mmh baby yeah right there" she moaned.

"Fuck Charlie," he groaned and kissed her hard.

"Oh God!" Charlie yelled.

Brax knew she was close as she tightened around him- he looked up and saw the face he loves so much her eyes were squeezed shut biting her bottom lip "I love it when you do that," he panted. Changing his angle she screamed in pleasure and gripped his shoulders digging her nails in deep.

"Baby baby," he panted "Charlie I love you so fucking much!" spilling inside her he flopped down on her shoulder as he went deeper to finish her off.

"Mmh Brax!" Charlie screamed and moved forward as her orgasm ripped through her.

They sat there panting holding onto one another until there breathing returned to normal. Brax pulled out of her and stepped back his face was all red and flushed "well I think a drink is in order don't you?"

"Yeah just give me a sec," Charlie breathed- her legs were like jelly she couldn't move.

Brax smirked and stepped closer to her and kissed her nose "you want me to carry you to the bar?" he teased.

"Piss off," she laughed "I will get the feeling back."

Brax shrugged "at least I know I'm giving you what you want."

Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "not to give you an even bigger ego but that is the best sex I've ever had, you always know what I want- it is just amazing each and every time," she said and kissed him softly.

Brax smiled and stepped back "it can be repeated in say oh... ten minutes if you like."

Charlie giggled "are you serious I'll only be able to walk again by then."

Brax laughed and kissed her quickly "just tryna keep my baby happy."

Charlie jumped down on her wobbly legs "as long as we're together I'm happy babe," she said slipping her hand into his.

After their drink they stood out on the balcony with Brax standing behind her with his hands around her waist. "Did you mean what you said up on the cliff?" Charlie asked leaning back into him.

"Which part?"

"When you said you'd marry me?" she turned to face him "would you want to… marry me I mean?"

He smiled down on her "yeah babes I did," he said brushing some hair out of her face "I will marry you there's never gonna be anyone else for me but you." He ran his hand along her cheek "would you marry me?"

Charlie leaned up and kissed him quickly "in a heartbeat," she whispered moving back to kiss him deeper.

* * *

Charlie woke up and smiled at Brax's arm around her. It had been a month since their conversation in Angelo's and it was now well known to the Bay residents that they were a couple. She had spent nearly every night at Brax's which gave Ruby the excuse she needed to stay too. They hadn't heard from Megan either and the charges were dropped against Brax she rolled to face him and found him awake and watching her "what?" she giggled and blushed under his stare.

"Nothing I love watching you when you wake up it's cute," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and leaned up to kiss him "I have a great idea why don't we go up the coast for a few days just me and you?"

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had," he replied and started tickling her.

"Brax stop," she giggled and rolled away from him- as soon as her feet touched the ground a wave of nausea washed through her and she froze.

"Babes you okay? Brax asked standing up beside her.

She threw he hand over her mouth and ran out to the bathroom- bursting through the door she failed to notice Heath standing there brushing his teeth. He turned and looked as she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and threw up.

"That is gross," he laughed "you okay there Buckton?" he asked rubbing her back as she rested her head on the seat.

Brax pulled on some clothes and followed her into the bathroom "babe?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Ruby said from the doorway.

"Mums not too well," Brax answered.

"Mum have you been sick again?" She asked rushing forward.

"Again?" Brax asked looking at her "when was she sick before?"

"She threw up the other morning in Bianca's," Ruby said as she rubbed Charlie's back.

"I'm fine," she said and stood up grabbing her toothbrush.

"Clearly you're not if this has happened more than once," Brax said walking to her "maybe you should go to the doctors."

"She could be pregnant," Heath said from the doorway.

"Shut up Heath!" Brax yelled.

"No I'm not," Charlie shot back "I'm fine," she said and brushed by them back into the room."

Ruby followed her "mum he's right you could be- I mean I'll assume you guys are having sex," she said sitting on the bed beside her.

"Ruby!" Charlie shrieked "I'm not I'm not even late so I can't be," she said and stood up "I'm off to see B, I'll see you later," she said and walked back into the bathroom with her clothes.

Ruby had other ideas she slipped out the front door announcing she'd be back later.

"Shit look at the time," Brax yelled and ran to get dressed "babe!" He called into the bathroom "I'm late to open up I'll call you later love ya," he called and ran out the door.

Halfway through the day he was going to the diner for a coffee when he bumped into Ruby as she was leaving knocking her bag off her shoulder. "Sorry Rubes," he said bending down to help her.

Ruby's eyes widened as he picked up a pregnancy test "is this yours?" he asked holding it up shock written all over his face.

"Um," Ruby's eyes darted everywhere "no it's for April Brax please don't tell anyone she's really upset and scared."

"Well shouldn't she be talking to Bianca about this?"

"No B will flip please Brax," she begged grabbing it from him.

Brax sighed "alright on one condition," he said.

"Anything" Ruby replied.

"If that test comes back positive she has to tell Bianca or Charlie right away."

"I will I promise thank you," Ruby kissed him on the cheek and fled dialling April as she went.

A few days had passed and Charlie had still been throwing up- this time it was Watson that heard her "hey Charlie are you okay in there?"

"Uh yeah just ate at a new place last night don't think it went down too well."

"Why don't you head home I can cover the rest of your shift."

"Nah I'll be fine it's passing," Charlie replied coming out of the stall to rinse her mouth.

"When are you two heading off?" Watson asked.

"Tomorrow morning I can't wait three full days alone with Brax with no interruptions."

"I hope you feel better by then and have fun," she called as she walked out of the bathrooms

"Yeah me too," she muttered to herself and followed.

The morning had finally come for them to leave Charlie was like a kid bouncing up and down by the car "calm down," Brax chuckled.

"Why I'm happy," she giggled and wrapped her arms around him "just me and you for three days," she said and kissed him.

"Ugh give it a rest you two!" Bianca called form the doorway- she and Heath were an item and she'd stayed over so she could see them off.

"Yeah bro we see enough of that!" Heath called from beside her.

"Like you two aren't the same!" Brax called back as he loaded the car.

"Bye mum have fun Brax you mind her!" Ruby called from Casey's bedroom window as they both hung out it and waved.

"Bye sweetie you be good bye Case- bye guys," Charlie called and climbed into the car.

Brax waved and climbed into the driver seat "ready?" he asked

"Yep- oh I'm so excited," Charlie squealed.

As they drove they kept stealing glances and smiling at one another. Halfway there that familiar feeling rose in her stomach "Brax pull over!" she yelled and undid her belt.

Brax pulled over just in time as she opened the door and threw up on the road "babes are you still getting sick?" he asked worried.

"No I just go too excited I'm fine I promise," she lied and rinsed her mouth out with water.

Brax didn't believe her but started up the car again he kept shooting her worried glances "you'd tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?" he asked as they pulled into the hotel."

Of course I would Brax, baby I promise I am fine please stop worrying look where we are- three days alone with no one to bother us."

"I like the sound of that," he said and climbed out of the car.

It was now their final day there and they'd had a great time, lying on the bed they were talking "I don't wanna go home this has been the best weekend ever," Charlie groaned.

"Yeah it was I can't believe I got you on a surfboard you were looking pretty good out there by the way."

"A deals a deal," she replied and giggled

"Yeah and do not ever tell anyone I went to a spa with you."

Charlie giggled as she remembered him in his white robe "I promise I will never repeat it to anyone."

"Somehow I don't believe you," Brax said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Okay I may tell B but that's it and I promise she won't tell anyone it's the best friend code."

Brax laughed "yeah right you know she's dating my brother? He can get anything out of her."

"Aww baby don't worry I'll forget about it and so will she -now where are we going for our last night?" she asked sitting up.

"Well seen as I love drunk Charlie so much I thought we'd go for dinner then stay at the hotel bar and then move it back here," he said kissing her neck.

"Mmh," Charlie moaned as he worked his way around her neck "that is a great idea how about we just skip the first two?" she said getting turned on.

Brax pulled away from her and laughed "no way I have plans for you tonight," he rolled off the bed "I'm going for a shower you might wanna start deciding what you're wearing I know what you're like."

Charlie laughed and stood up "I'm not that bad," she called after him.

"Yeah yeah," he laughed and closed the bathroom door.

Charlie hummed as she pulled her bag up onto the bed, she'd gotten a nice dress and knew she wanted it for the last night. As she unfolded it something hit the floor- looking down Charlie frowned and picked up the box looking at it in shock anger soon replaced it. Storming into the bathroom she threw it right at his head "is this your idea of some sick joke?" She yelled.

"Ouch, what the fuck Charlie" Brax groaned and turned around shutting off the water "what the hell's wrong with you?" he asked grabbing a towel- he spotted the box on the floor and picked it up "why did you throw this at me and why have you even got it?"

"Like you don't know," she hissed "why did you put it in my bag? Did you think it would be funny?"

"Hey hey calm down- I didn't put this in your bag babes I swear I didn't," he said taking a step closer to her.

Charlie looked at him and narrowed her eyes she knew by his face he was telling the truth "so who did then?"

"I don't know maybe it was already here or the cleaning lady found it and just threw it in your bag."

"No Brax it was rolled up in my dress it had to be someone from home."

Bumping into Ruby that day flashed in his mind "Ruby," he sighed.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Charlie asked.

"Okay don't get mad… but last week I bumped into Ruby I knocked her bag over and found a pregnancy test while I helped her pick up her stuff."

"What!" Charlie shrieked "Ruby my Ruby? My baby had a pregnancy test? W-was it for her?" Charlie stuttered.

"She said it for April but I didn't and still don't believe her," Brax looked down at the test in his hand "this is the same box I picked up from the ground it was never for her or April it was for you."

"But I'm not pregnant so I don't need it."

"Charlie come one not that I want to know anything about this but when was the last time you had your periods? You've spent every night since we got back together at my house and we had sex every night... more than once that was over a month ago and you're throwing up the last week."

"I am not pregnant Brax and they're just late is all it happens," Charlie yelled, inside she was panicking she didn't even want to think about the possibility of a baby.

Brax held the test out to her "babes please just take it and do it."

Charlie glared at him "no I will not take it I am not pregnant!" she yelled angrily slapping out of his hand.

"Charlie please just do it and put our minds at rest- look we never ever used condoms not once alright so that's a hell of a lot of sex and a hell of a lot of chances for it to happen," Brax said picking it back up off the floor.

Charlie sighed she knew he was right and it was her fault- every time she let him come inside her she loved the thrill of it the way he went deeper when he was close it drove her over the edge and she was too lost in bliss to think to tell him to pull out or to think about what may come after it. She took the test off him and started down at it "no," she whispered and placed it on the table beside her "I'm not pregnant I know I'm not."

"Babes please-"

"No Brax! I am not fucking pregnant! I am not doing a test now drop it!" She screamed and pulled the door open storming out.

"Fuck sake," Brax cursed and stormed back into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

* * *

Charlie sat at the bar downstairs with a whiskey just staring into it. Almost twenty minutes later she took a sip- a feeling of guilt washed through her what if she was pregnant? No she didn't want to think about that picking up the glass quickly she downed it and slammed it on the bar pulling faces as it burned her throat. About ten seconds later she was off her stool and into the bathrooms throwing up. Running her hand through her hair she leaned back against the door "stupid Brax," she muttered and stood up as soon as it had passed.

Brax paced the room with the test in his hand he knew she didn't want a baby he didn't either not now anyway, they'd only been together about six weeks. He sighed he'd love kids with her but this was the peak of their relationship- yeah he was planning on marrying her settling down with her but that was after they'd had time to themselves and got to know each other properly… although he did get a little excited when he thought about it, sighing again he lay back on the bed and flung the test beside him.

His head snapped up when the door opened and Charlie walked in, scanning the room she found the test on the bed beside him and walked to pick it up she didn't even look at Brax she just went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Ten minutes later the test still sat on the sink and she stood as far away as possible "babes?" She heard from outside then a small knock. Opening the door she pulled him inside.

"So?" He asked nervously.

"I didn't look yet… I can't," she muttered.

"Babes look at me," Brax said tilting her chin up "I know you don't want this but if you are you've got nothing to worry about I'll always be here and we'll be fine, we know what we're doing and what we want with each other," he said running his hand along her cheek "I love you everything will be okay."

"It's not that I don't want it Brax I was just afraid if I was you'd leave me because we haven't been together that long," she muttered looking down at the floor.

"Why the hell would I leave you look at you- you're perfect and you giving me a child would just top that," he said pulling her into a hug.

Charlie looked up at him "so you don't care if it's positive?"

"No, to be honest I had time to think Charlie I told you you were it for me I love you so much I am gonna marry you this is part of life- I hope it's positive," he smiled.

Charlie nodded and took a deep breath- crossing the room she picked up the stick and a small smiled crossed her face.

"Well?" Brax asked from behind her.

She dropped her smile and turned to face him so he couldn't read her, walking back to him she wrapped her arms around his neck "you Mr Braxton… are going to be a daddy," she smiled.

"What! Really?" Brax asked excitedly taking the test off her and staring at it "wow," he laughed "I'm gonna be a daddy- me a daddy," he said excitedly. He lifted Charlie off the ground and spun her around before placing her on her feet and kissing her "I love you so much you've just made me so happy."

"So we're happy then?" Charlie asked.

"I'm happy- what about you?" Brax asked unsure of her expression

She looked up at him as a grin spread across her face "I'm gonna be a mummy again-I'm so excited," she squealed and jump into his arms "we're gonna be a proper family."

"That we are babe and a happy one too- I'll make sure of that," he said and pulled her into a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Since finding out about the baby they decided to just go for dinner in the hotel and relax for the rest of the night with plans to head home early the next morning.

"Babe?" Charlie asked as they got dressed for dinner.

"Yeah," he called from the bathroom.

"Are we gonna tell anyone?"

"Why do you want to? We don't even know how far along you are Charlie- judging by anything I'd say you're only about a month or just over."

"You never know it could have happened the very first time we had sex that wasn't exactly... planned," she laughed.

"It could have but babe please, can we just wait until we go see a doctor?" he asked walking over to her.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you," she said and slipped her arms around his neck "I won't tell a soul- that includes Bianca until we get the all clear at the twelve week scan if you don't start being extra over protective."

He kissed her quickly "deal- now get ready," he said walking her towards the bathroom.

An hour later they had finished dinner and were sitting at the table, Brax smiled as he watched Charlie smiling watching a woman with a baby a few tables down. "That'll be you soon," he said sliding his hand over hers.

"Yeah," she sighed "I just wonder… never mind," she said shaking her head and turning away from him.

"Nah, tell me you've obviously got something on your mind."

Charlie sat forward with a worried look on her face "I'm just worried about Ruby's reaction- I mean she's been my only child for the last seventeen years it's a big gap what if she freaks out?"

"She'll be happy for us- yeah it might take her awhile to adjust to the fact she's gonna have to share you, but she's old enough now I think she'll be fine with it, she did go out and get it for you."

"Yeah she did, Brax I know you wanted to keep it between us but would you mind if I told her when we got back? She's gonna be asking about the test anyway and I cannot lie to save my life."

"Aww babe no, she'll tell Casey and he'll tell Heath who'll tell anyone that'll listen, no," he replied shaking his head.

"Brax please, she won't tell anyone if I ask her to keep it to herself."

Brax stared at her for a few minutes "fine," he finally said "but make sure she knows to keep it to herself, and make sure she knows you're not telling Bianca because knowing her she'll start talking assuming she knows."

"Thank you and I will trust me I know my daughter she'll keep it to herself," Charlie replied and leaned over the table to kiss him "wanna get outta here," she mumbled against him.

"Defiantly," he chuckled and threw down money before pulling her out of her seat thanking the waiter as they passed.

They got back to the room and fell onto the bed Brax smiled at her and slid his hand to her stomach she smiled back and placed hers on top of his and looked down "oh no," she gasped and jumped up.

"What is it?" Brax asked jumping up with her.

"I took the ring off Ruby got me when I went to wash my hand I have to find it," she said and ran out of the room back down to the restaurant.

"Charlie?" She heard halfway through the lobby, she turned to see Richie walking over to her.

"Hey Richie how are you? What brings you here?"

"Well I kinda own this place and you?"

Charlie laughed "me and Brax decided after everything going on we needed a break."

"And I couldn't agree more listen I need to get something up to a guest I'll meet you at the bar in ten minutes?" He said.

"Yeah I'll be there I lost my ring I have to go look for it," she said and began to walk.

"Hey wait are you in room 107?" He asked.

"Yeah I am," she said turning around.

"And would this be the ring?" He asked opening his hand.

Charlie's face lit up "yes that's it thank you so much my daughter gave it to me I'd be crushed if I couldn't find it."

"Well lucky for you I was on my way up with it," Richie chuckled.

"Yes it is I better go tell Brax I have it I'll be back down with him if you still want that drink?"

"Yeah you go on I'll be in the bar when you guys are ready," Richie smiled and headed for the bar.

Charlie made her way back up to her room and went in "found it," she said happily flopping down beside him on the bed "and guess who I ran into?"

"Who?" he mumbled and kissed her.

"Richie- this is his hotel and he's invited us down for a drink so we better get moving," she said and pulled herself up.

"Aww babe I thought we were staying here," he whined trying to pull her back down onto the bed.

"We were until he found my ring- come on an hour tops and I'll make up some excuse."

Brax sighed and stood up "fine one hour or you're on your own," he grumbled.

"Aww is Brax pissed he's not getting his fun?" she teased.

Brax walked over to her and pulled her against him "I can have my fun when we get back up here I just wanted you all to myself since this is our last night alone for god knows how long."

"Aww I didn't think you thought like that it's not really your thing," she said surprised.

"What I can't think too?" He asked and stepped away from her.

"I didn't say that," she replied "it's just normally me that thinks about the romantic stuff." Brax didn't answer her he just walked into the bathroom and washed his face "great you're in a mood now right well you stay here and stay in your mood I'm going down!" she yelled.

Brax walked out of the bathroom pissed "hey I never said I was in a mood just because I didn't answer you you assume I am you go have a drink with him he'll be better company than me right now!" he hissed and walked back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Charlie bit her lip trying to hold back the tears what were they even fighting about? She grabbed her bag "thanks for ruining the last night Brax!" She yelled and slammed the door on her way out.

She got to the lift and went inside it on her way down she tried to get herself to calm down as it binged on the lobby floor. She plastered a smile on her face at the woman behind the desk and went into the bar, she spotted Richie and made her way over to him "hey sorry Brax was asleep when I got back and I can't wake him," she laughed and sat down.

"Not to worry I'll see him before you go what can I get you to drink?"

"Just an orange juice for now please we're not long over dinner I don't think I could manage a drink now," she smiled.

Richie nodded and ordered "so how was the food?" He asked.

"Yeah it was great I'm still stuffed," she laughed.

"That's good I got a new chef and I was hoping he'd be as great as our last one he was brilliant but sadly he got offered a better job and took it."

"Well he did a great job our food was delicious no complaints at all," Charlie smiled.

"Well well what have we got here?"

Charlie's head shot up to see Megan glaring down at her "Megan," she said surprised.

"Moving in on my left overs already are we?"

"Actually not that it's any of your business I'm here with Brax and get over yourself it's been over a month," Charlie hissed back.

"Oh so he hasn't left you yet… poor guy he'll wake up eventually."

"Get over it he's never gonna leave me he was never interested in you," Charlie smiled up at her.

"Well Charlie I can work wonders if I really want to," she leaned over the table so she was inches away from her "I'll have him outta your bed and into mine in no time if I really wanted to, trust me he can do so much better than you I mean look at you who'd wanna be with you?" she laughed.

"What do you want Megan?" Richie snapped.

"Well you owe me for all the miserable years I spent with you and I'm not going anywhere until I get what I'm owed," she smiled and slid into the seat across from Charlie.

"I think I might leave you to it," Charlie said and stood up.

"I'm sorry about this Charlie I'll see you and Brax before you got tomorrow," Richie stood up "I am very sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled at him and walked out of the bar fast her heart racing she hoped she'd never see that bitch again. Taking the stairs two at a time she burst into her room and slammed the door throwing herself against it. Brax sat on the bed on his laptop and looked up he was still pissed so he didn't say anything just watched her, she quickly made her way to the bathroom not bothering to close the door.

"Didn't enjoy your drink with Mr Money bags?" He yelled into her. Charlie didn't answer him she was too busy trying to stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks- Brax rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop. His head shot up when he heard a tiny sob. Climbing off the bed he walked to the doorway of the bathroom and looked in to see her frantically wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked from the doorway.

Charlie turned away from him and turned the tap on "Megan turned up in the bar," she said before splashing some cold water on her face.

"What did she want?" Brax asked sitting on the side of the bath.

"Nothing just to remind me that she'd have you if she wanted and that you're too good for me and something about her having you from my bed to hers," Charlie said as she took off her make up "and why you'd wanna be with me you could do so much better and you'd soon wake up and leave me."

Brax knew those words hurt her he was still pissed at her but it was time to push that aside he sighed and stood up- walking to her he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her back into him "she's crazy who wouldn't wanna be with you, I love you Charlie for who you are and I hope I wake up beside you every morning she's never gonna come between us babe remember that- I am in love with you and no one else."

Charlie sighed deeply and leaned back into him "I'm sorry about before I don't know what happened I just went crazy."

Brax chuckled and kissed her neck "it's fine baby really it is I over reacted too so I'm sorry and I'm sorry I let you go down there alone."

"Ah you didn't miss much he talked about a new chef and asked about the food."

"Interesting," Brax chuckled knowing Charlie must have been bored out of her mind.

"Yeah it was so much fun," Charlie said adding an eye roll confirming what Brax was thinking.

"How about we take a walk or something?" he asked.

"How about we don't?" Charlie turned in his arms she ran one hand up his chest and rested it at his neck while she unzipped her dress with the other and let it fall to the floor.

Brax chuckled and lifted her up onto the sink "you're amazing you know that," he mumbled before kissing her and sliding his hands up her legs and around her back.

"I try," she mumbled and pulled his shirt over his head dropping it to the floor beside them "I love you so much promise me she won't come between us," she asked.

"I promise- we'll probably never see her again and if we do babe she won't- never in a million years will I ever leave you so you can get that thought out of your head I love ya too much," he said and kissed her. Lifting her onto his hips he carried her into the bed and threw her on it.

"Brax," she giggled as she bounced up and down a few times, she laughed harder when he jumped on top of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down "ready for some fun?"

"Actually I'm kinda tired," he said trying to keep a straight face.

Charlie saw right through it and a smirk crept up onto her face "right well I guess I'll get ready for bed then," she said slipping her hand behind her and unclipping her bra- slowly bringing the straps down her shoulders.

"Oh god woman you'll be the death of me," Brax groaned as he looked down at her now exposed perfect breasts he reached out to touch them and she slapped his hand away "hey!" he cried.

"Hey nothing you said you were tired."

"Alright I was kidding obviously you got the better of me can we please have fun now?"

"Actually I'm kinda tired," Charlie said giggling when he shook his head and dipped it kissing her deeply. "Mmh baby," she moaned as he went to work on her neck.

"You like that babe?" he asked as he moved closer to her ear.

"Mmh I love it," she said and wriggled beneath him "Brax," she gasped as he ran one hand into her underwear and slipped his fingers inside her "oh Brax!" She cried as he moved faster.

Deciding enough foreplay was had he removed his fingers and pulled her underwear off made quick work of his and climbed back onto her positioned himself he entered her "aw baby," he moaned and began to move slow.

"Harder," she demanded "faster baby!" She cried.

"Fuck Charlie!" he panted and moved faster "baby you drive me crazy!" he said and bit his lip he could feel himself almost there.

"Brax!" Charlie cried and threw he head back wrapping her legs around his back so he could go deeper "aww baby."

Brax knew she was almost there "come for me baby," he panted and dropped his head and kissed her.

Charlie grabbed his face and kissed him passionately she whimpered into his mouth and bit him as he went harder "baby! Oh my god Brax! Aw," she screamed as she came digging her nails into his shoulder.

Brax was almost there any time she called him like that or used her nails it drove him over the edge "aww babe!" he yelled "Charlie! Charlie! Aww baby!" He yelled as he came. Panting he dropped his head and kissed her.

She threw he hand lightly into his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. "Wow," she panted and ran her hands up and down his back "I think we need a shower," she giggled as his head shot up from her shoulder.

"Are you serious? Was that not good enough?"

Charlie giggled "it was perfect and I didn't mean right now in a while."

"Right that I can do," he kissed her again and rolled off her pulling her with him and onto his chest "I can't wait to go home now that I know she's here," he said after a minute.

"Aww Brax no don't go there let's just enjoy the time we have left- please?"

He looked down at her and smiled "of course we can baby I'm sorry I shouldn't have even mentioned her."

"I always wondered if she'd show up sometime," Charlie said.

"Yeah?" He replied she'd never mentioned it to him.

"Yeah, I mean she just fell off the radar no text no call nothing she was just gone I thought she'd come back and cause trouble and I was right."

"No babe she won't see us we'll be gone first thing in the morning but I swear if I see her I'll punch her for what she said to you," Brax said bitterly.

"Aww come on I know you wouldn't hit a girl," Charlie said looking up at him.

"I would hit her I mean who does she think she is? The state of her who'd sleep with her Richie had a lucky escape if you ask me,"" He said angrily.

Charlie climbed on top of him "calm down don't work yourself up over her I'll make a deal with you she will not be mentioned again and we will enjoy the rest of our night deal?"

"It's kinda hard to say no when you're sitting on top of me naked," he sat up and held her by the waist nipping her neck "how about that shower?" He mumbled.

"Mmh definitely," Charlie said wrapping her arms around his neck. Brax scooted to the side of the bed and lifted her onto him kissing her as he walked to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning Brax groaned at the alarm going off he rolled over and sat up shutting it off he turned to see Charlie asleep not far from where his head just was, he smiled and lowered his head to kiss her before sliding out of the bed and throwing on some clothes. Deciding to let her lie in he packed up their stuff and left out the clothes she had ready on the chair and ordered breakfast in bed for them. While he waited for the food he had a shower and changed before packing up the last of his stuff he really couldn't wait to get home the thought of Megan in the same building as him kinda creeped him out he wanted to get out as fast as possible without raising suspicion from Charlie.

Charlie stirred and rolled over opening her eyes she looked around and sat up when she saw the empty side where Brax should be "Brax?" She called pulling the sheets around her naked body.

"Yeah?" he called from the bathroom.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked walking into him to find him shaving.

"Because as soon as we have breakfast we're outta here and I am taking you to do something for the day," he replied.

"Oh yeah like what?" she asked.

"I don't know I'll think of something by the time we're ready to leave."

Charlie giggled "how about we just go home?"

Brax mock gasped "is that your way of saying you don't wanna spend more alone time with me?"

"Aww baby I'd love to spend every day alone with you and you know that- you missed a spot."

There was a knock at the door interrupting them "I'll get it," Charlie said and threw one of his hoodies over her head and dropped the sheet "hi," she smiled when she opened the door.

"Hello Miss your room service," a young man said with a trolley.

"Oh right," she opened the door and let him "thanks," she called as he walked back out. "Brax you didn't have to do this we could have gone down for it."

"Well I wanted to treat you did you know it's an extra thirty bucks for breakfast in bed?"

"Am I not worth thirty bucks?" she asked.

"You baby are priceless," he said leaning over the chair and kissed her.

After breakfast Charlie got a shower and dressed while Brax settled the bill and took the bags to the car. While she was getting ready the cleaner knocked "hi is okay if I strip the bed and take the bins out?"

"Yeah sure work away," Charlie smiled and went back into the bathroom.

The cleaner finished and took the bins and sheets and went back to her cart along her way she walked into a woman and emptied the bin onto the floor "oh I'm sorry please excuse me," she said and bent down to gather it all up.

Megan was the woman she had bumped into and a smirk filled her face as she saw the positive pregnancy test on the floor, she had just passed Brax and heard him say he was in room 107 and that's where the cleaner had just come from "it's okay has Charlie checked out yet?" She asked "the woman in room 107?" she asked when the cleaner just looked at her.

"Mrs Braxton? No not yet but her husband has so I assume they'll be leaving soon," the cleaner smiled and carried on to her cart leaving Megan standing there with a wicked grin.

"Things are starting to look good," she laughed and walked back towards the lift.

Brax stepped out of one lift just as she got on another and made his way back to the room "right that's us whenever you're ready babe," he called into the bathroom.

"I'm ready now," she called back and shoved her make up in her bag "so where we goin now?" she asked as she appeared at the door.

"Well since we're going through the city I thought maybe we could have lunch go see a movie and then dinner if you're up for it."

"Sounds good," Charlie smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked down to the lobby.

"Charlie Brax! So glad I caught you!" Richie panted hurrying over to them "Charlie I am so embarrassed about what happened last night and I'm so sorry she said all those things so I would like to give you this," he said putting an envelope in her hands.

"What is it?" Charlie asked looking down at it.

"Well I couldn't think if any other way to apologise so it's a weekend here on me all paid for food and drink included."

"Wow Richie that's very kind thank you but I can't accept that and it's not your fault what happened last night," Charlie replied.

"No no I insist please take it I'll let you go- oh and one more favour could you please give this to Leah for me?" he held out a small card and handed it to her "we've been talking through email the last few weeks anyway nice to see you both and safe journey home," he smiled and hurried away leaning them both looking after him.

"Yeah bye and thanks," she called after him.

"Hitting on you mate huh?" Brax laughed and led her outside.

"Rather her than me with that crazy bitch around," Charlie said as she climbed into the car.

* * *

That evening they pulled up outside Brax's house "and here we are," he groaned and made no move to get out of the car "can I stay at your place tonight?" He asked seriously.

"Uh sure but Leah and VJ will be there."

"I don't care they're not even half as annoying as Heath."

"Aww you didn't wanna come home did you?"

Brax smiled "no because it was me and you alone and now we're back to this I had a great time Charlie really I did and you just gave me the best news."

"Yeah about that I don't think I'll tell Rubes until we get the all clear from Sid," she replied and pulled off her belt.

"That's fine with me babe I guess we should go in and show our faces," he said before climbing out and going to the front door.

"BRAX!" Ruby squealed and ran for him nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Whoa I take it you missed me then?" he laughed and hugged her.

"How do you put up with them? Seriously if it wasn't for me and B the house would be upside down and the presses would be empty- MUM!" She squealed and dived on Charlie "was it great did you have a good time?"

"Hey Rubes relax and let me get in the door," Charlie giggled and hugged her back.

"Hey I thought I heard voices," Casey said coming from his room.

"Alright mate you're still on one piece then?" Brax laughed as he hugged him.

"Yeah we got along fine other than Heath leaving dishes and clothes all over the place."

"Hey that was you too," Bianca said appearing beside them "hey," she said happily and hugged Charlie.

"Hey did they behave?" Charlie asked.

"Well let's say Ruby kept Casey in place and I threatened Heath with no sex," she whispered.

"Gross I heard that," Brax said making a face.

"And what? You shouldn't be listening," Bianca said.

"Yeah we're home alright," Brax groaned and walked towards his room.

"Ah you're home how was it?" Heath asked coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Yeah it was great I'd recommend it nice and quiet, so what did you get up to while I was gone?"

"Nothing much I had the late shift last night and Friday so just had a few drinks here with Case Rubes and Bianca Saturday night and had a surf during the days."

"Right so my shelves are still stocked?" Brax teased.

"Mate I'm not that bad and yes you might have a few bottles still on the shelves," Heath teased back and walked into his room.

"So what's the goss?" Bianca asked excitedly.

"Oh B it was amazing the spa was so relaxing Brax even got me onto a surf board."

They both looked over as Casey choked on his drink "he what now?" he asked in shock.

"Got me on a surf board you know one of those things you your brothers and my daughter are totally obsessed with?" Charlie teased.

"Go Charlie," he laughed and nodded his head.

"Anyway as I was saying it was great the room was huge and the shower could fit a few people in it."

"And I hope you used that as an advantage?" Bianca whispered.

"Oh I did and few times too," Charlie giggled "oh guess what? Seems our Leah has been flirting with Richie through email and neglected to tell us."

"No way?" Bianca shrieked

"Yes I ran into him turns out it was his hotel he gave me his number to pass on to Leah and told me they had been emailing since he'd been to my house which is over a month now."

"Wow she sure kept that quiet."

"I know and that's not all that crazy bitch turned up."

"Did you slap her?" Bianca asked seriously.

"No I wanted to B you should have heard the things she said to me she'd have Brax if she wanted and that he'd soon wake up and leave me."

"No? And what did he say? Did he hit her?"

"No he wasn't there he was up in the room he just told me that he loved me and she was crazy and he'd never leave me," Charlie smiled.

"Aww isn't he cute."

"Who's cute?" Brax asked walking into the living room.

"You are I was just telling B about Megan," Charlie answered.

"Ah that crazy lunatic she needs to be put in to an asylum or something."

"I can't agree more anyway glad you guys are back but Heath and I are off for a late dinner, are you staying here tonight Charlz?" Bianca asked as she stood up.

"No B we're gonna stay at mine I'll meet you on your break tomorrow if you like," Charlie replied.

"Sure diner at one?"

"See ya there," Charlie called after her.

"So we're heading?" Brax asked.

"Yep I hope Leah is home she has some explaining to do."

"Hey if this is gonna turn into a pj girly night I'm gonna stay here," Brax said.

Charlie laughed "no but I will be having a coffee with her so you can follow if you like?"

"Nah I was kidding plus if it gets too boring I can heat the bed up," he smiled "Casey we're off!" He yelled.

"Okay see you two tomorrow!" He called back.

"Night mum! Night Brax!" Ruby yelled out.

"Night Rubes," they called back and walked out to his car. "Actually Leah can wait I'm wrecked," Charlie groaned.

"Whatever you want babe," Brax said and pulled off.

"Hey guys," Leah said happily as they came in.

"Hey how's things?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah good quiet weekend I was working that's about it did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah it was great turns out Richie owned it and he told me to give you this said you guys have been talking for over a month now," Charlie said holding out the card.

Leah blushed and took it from her "I didn't know where this was going so I didn't tell you."

"Well missy we are going to have a chat tomorrow but right now I just want my bed."

Leah laughed "night guys and I'm look forward to this chat I've loads to tell you!" she called after them.

Charlie flopped onto her bed "oh how I've missed you," she laughed rubbing the sheets

"Shall I leave you to it?" Brax asked.

Charlie giggled and pulled him down on top of her "nope you can keep me company coz babe that's all you're getting tonight I am so tired."

"That I can deal with," Brax replied and kissed her he rolled off her and they both stripped down and climbed into the bed. "Night babe I love ya," he said and pulled her against him.

"Night I love ya too," Charlie said and snuggled into him.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since they came back Charlie pulled herself out of bed and into the kitchen to see Ruby sitting at the table eating "hey," she mumbled still half asleep.

"Hey mum I better get off to school I'll see you for dinner," she kissed Charlie and the cheek and ran out the door.

Charlie yawned and made herself some tea before going in and getting her uniform ready her phone beeped on the locker she smiled as she read the text **hows my yummy mummy this morning? Don't be late babe I'll meet you there at eleven xx **she smiled again and put the phone down and continued to get ready for work. Today she was going to see Sid and find out how far along she was and hopefully see their baby. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door ready to start her day.

At half ten she left the station and headed for the hospital, when she arrived she found Brax pacing the hallway "hey you nervous?" She asked him.

"Hey," he said and kissed her cheek "I wasn't sure if you'd make it on time."

"Well I'm here so relax," she said and took her hand and led him to the waiting area. They sat around for about ten minutes before they were called.

"So Charlie you think you're pregnant?" Sid asked as she looked over notes.

"Well yeah I took a test two weeks ago and it was positive and I was throwing up a few weeks before that," she answered.

"Right well pop up there and lift your shirt and we'll what's going on," Sid said pulling on gloves "right this might be cold," he said as she held her top up.

"So?" Charlie asked after a minute of him running the roller over her.

Sid smiled "well congratulations you are pregnant and a good few weeks by the size," he said.

"Can we see?" Brax asked excitedly.

Sid nodded and turned the screen so they could both look "now guys Charlie's only six weeks pregnant so the baby will be tiny to you if you need me to point it out I'd be glad to."

"I see it!" Charlie squealed "I see it Brax! Oh he's so tiny," she said as a tear fell down her face.

"Where? I can't see anything," Brax said leaning into the screen, tilting his head he still couldn't see their baby "where?" He asked again.

Sid chuckled and took out his pen "this right here is the head," he said pointing to it "and this is his little legs."

"Wow I see it now this is amazing," Brax said and took Charlie's hand "that's our baby," he said happily.

Charlie smiled and squeezed his hand "that's our baby," she laughed.

Sid smiled at the happy couple staring at the screen "I'll give you guys a few minutes alone I'll go print some photos and make you another appointment," he said and left the room.

"Aw babe this is the best thing ever look at the size of him," Brax said with a big grin.

Charlie sat and watched him stare at the screen she could already tell he was gonna be an amazing dad "I want to tell Ruby when we get home," she said watching his reaction.

He turned and smiled "I think we should tell the family you know Ruby Heath Casey Bianca and mum too.

Charlie smiled and nodded "we'll stop off in your mums on the way home the others will be together."

School broke for Lunch and since Casey had lunchtime detention Ruby decided to grab a takeaway from the diner and give it to him after. She cut across the beach and into the diner it was a hotter than normal today so she ordered and decided to go back to the beach "thanks Leah!" she called as she walked out.

"See ya later Rubes!" Leah called after her.

At the name Megan snapped her head up from her table and smirked, watching Ruby settle in the sand she got up from her seat and walked down to the beach- she stopped when a dark haired girl walked up and sat beside her. Her smile returned as the girl got up after a minute and headed in the opposite direction, looking around to see was anyone else headed towards Ruby she started walking and stopped in front of her.

Ruby looked up from her lunch "hi can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"I just wanted to stop off and see if you were okay," Megan said and smiled sweetly at her.

"Um I'm fine," she said looking up at her confused "uh who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm a friend of your mums Megan Henderson I ran into her and her boyfriend during the weekend."

"Or right she didn't mention it."

"She must have forgot she was all over the place," Megan said and turned back to her "I know what she told you must have hurt and it was very wrong for her to cast you aside just because she's having another baby."

"w-what?" Ruby stuttered looking at her wide-eyed.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought she would have talked to you by now I'm sorry please forget I said anything," Megan said and turned away.

"Wait!" Ruby said and jumped up.

Megan smirked and turned back to her "please Ruby your mum should have told you that I'm sorry I thought you knew."

"What did mum say why wouldn't I be okay about it?"

"Well she said your old enough to look after yourself and she's starting again with this baby after the disaster you were I'm sorry I know that's harsh but that's what she said."

Ruby's heard plunged into her stomach "s-she really said that?" she asked tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but yes she did she said after being raped she couldn't look at you and just had to make it work and that she already loves this baby a lot more than you and it would be better you weren't around that you were the biggest mistake of her life."

Ruby let the tears fall over "m-mum wouldn't say that she loves me… she does," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry sweetie that's why I'm here to see if you were okay I told her she was being ridiculous fair enough you were born under those circumstances but it wasn't your fault she told me to mind my own business and that you were a mistake," Megan placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder "I'm very sorry I shouldn't have been the one to tell you this."

"I'm glad you did," Ruby said her tears replaced by anger she grabbed her bag off the sand "and if you see her tell her this mistake has solved her problem for her!" she yelled and stormed off.

Megan smirked watching her go "now Buckton let's see you talk your way out of this," she laughed and walked back to her car.

* * *

"I can't believe your mum took it so well," Charlie laughed as they pulled into her house.

"Yeah I was expecting yelling or something since I never even told her about you," Brax chuckled as they walked inside.

VJ stood in the corner looked afraid "VJ what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I came home to look for Ruby she never came back after lunch and found her here crying and throwing clothes in bags saying she was leaving. I tried to stop her but she started screaming at me I-I didn't know what to do she just kept on screaming and then left with all her stuff," he said quickly.

Charlie looked to Brax and walked down the hall to Ruby's room, she stuck her head in to see stuff scattered all over the place and her wardrobe empty she ran back to the kitchen "VJ how long ago was this?"

"About twenty minutes ago I tried to stop her Charlie," he sniffed

"Hey it's okay you tried you best now I need you to think back what was she screaming about was it Casey School?"

"I couldn't understand her she was so upset I did hear baby in the sentence before she took off."

Charlie looked at Brax wide-eyed "we need to find her Brax."

"VJ mate why don't you take your bike try along the beach and in the diner call Charlie if you find her. I'll try Case to see if he's heard from her I'll stop in at Angelo's and the surf club, Charlie you take your car and drive around go to the bus station and trains whatever you can think of.

"I'll call Bianca and see if she can help," she said grabbing her keys and running out the door.

"I'll get Heath and the boys on it too don't worry we'll find her," Brax said running to his own car "meet me back here in an hour."

Three hours later and no sign of Ruby Charlie hadn't returned home and Brax was worried he'd called her dozens of times but it rang out. Every time her phone rang Charlie would grab it hoping it would be Ruby and fling it down as soon as someone else's name appeared on the screen. She hadn't stopped crying every time she came to a dead end- no bus or train ticket had been booked under her name she had flashed her badge and looked at all the camera's she'd even gone to the airport with nothing showing up, she'd even called her aunt to see if she'd shown up there she was at a loss and now sat in her car outside the surf club.

Casey was worried too he'd called and text Ruby all day since Brax called him he now paced his bedroom calling everyone he could think of.

April and Dex had also been out looking for her going as far as the city and spent a few hours going to her old friends or old hang out places no one had seen her but promised to call if she showed up.

Heath and Bianca drove around Yabbie creek and Mangrove River for a few hours and came up empty handed.

Brax had been all over the place he didn't even know where he was now sighing he turned back towards home hoping she was back there with Charlie.

* * *

Ruby arrived at the door she hoped was the right house and knocked she took a step back, her heart pounded in her chest he'd know straight away something was going on. She smiled when a woman opened the door "hey," she said happily.

"Ruby! Oh my god!" She shrieked and hugged her tight.

"Ruby?" She heard a male say followed by footsteps.

"Hey Uncle Jack," she smiled as he appeared in the doorway.

"Hey kiddo mum with ya?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"No just me," she smiled hoping they wouldn't question.

"Come in," Martha said and pulled her in "how come you're here alone?" she asked.

"Ah I'm off school for a few days and mum's working so I decided to pay you guys a visit I called earlier."

"We're not long in it's great to see you man you've grown," Jack said with a smile.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a few days?" she asked hoping he wouldn't see through her.

"Of course, I'll go get the bed ready," Martha said happily and ran up the stairs.

"So you wanna tell me why you're really here?" Jack asked as he handed her hot chocolate.

"Nothing gets by you does it Uncle Jack always the copper," she laughed.

"Nope and you have the same faces as Charlie cannot lie to save your life so what's going on- you two have a fight?"

Ruby sighed "I'm not going back there she said I was a mistake and that she'd be better off if I wasn't around so I made it easier for her."

"Rubes she wouldn't say that she loves you with everything she has you know that and you better call her she'll have the whole force out looking for you who told you that anyway? Because it certainly wasn't her."

"A friend she met at the weekend from school Megan something she approached me on the beach to see if I was okay when she realised I had no idea what she was talking about she filled me in on her conversation with mum and now here I am and I'm never going back there," Ruby huffed.

Jack rolled his eyes at the mention of Megan even he knew what she was like from their school days. "Sweetie you know none of this is true you're the best thing to happen to mum and you know it she's spent her life making sure you had everything you needed everything you wanted she protected you from the day you were born and she still does now and she always will you need to go back."

"Because she has too she's my mum," Ruby grumbled.

"No she doesn't Ruby listen to me," Jack moved closer to her "you're old enough to know what went on back then, what happened to mum was horrible and after you were born nan and Granddad asked her to give you up that it would kill her if you looked like him and it was for the best because she was so young but she said no she loves you no matter what you looked like you were hers and no one else's. And because she was only thirteen having you social workers were involved to see how she'd cope with you and the family and all that, when things started to look bad you know what she said to me?" Ruby shook her head "she told me if they try and take you away she had a plan to get away from them and take you with her she really thought about it went as far as to have bags ready in case she needed to bail. She had a chance to give you up Ruby to forget about you and live her life and she chose to keep you no matter what anyone said you were her baby- now does that sound like someone who doesn't want you?" Jack asked.

Ruby shook her head "then why did this woman say all this to me?"

"Megan Henderson is a right piece of work she was always after your mum and whatever she had," Martha said walking into the room "honey trust me not a word that woman has ever said was true after the attack Megan went around and told anyone who'd listen that it wasn't an attack that Charlie was a skank sleeping around I spoke to Charlie a few weeks ago do you know all the stuff she's pulled with Brax?" Again Ruby shook her head "well she's caused a hell of a lot of trouble and Charlie is still standing don't let her ruin the most important thing in Charlie's life."

"Ruby you need to call her or I'm taking you back there right now," Jack said

Ruby sighed and pulled herself up "fine I'll call her," she said and dragged herself towards the house phone.

* * *

Charlie sat on the beach on her own all she could think about was Ruby the tears had eased off but every now and again one or two would make their way down her face she didn't even look up when someone sat beside her.

"I've been looking for you," Brax said after a minute.

"Now you've found me," Charlie sniffed.

"I've just been to your place everyone is over there Watson called to say she was seen getting into a truck on the highway out of town."

"Where would she go Brax? I've called the city people we knew my aunts even her old boyfriend. I even-," she stopped talking as she remembered one person she'd forgotten about "JACK!" she yelled and jumped up.

"And who's Jack?" Brax asked standing up.

"My brother god he's the first person I should have called Ruby is very close to him he's her godfather she has to be there Brax she has to be," Charlie said pulling out her phone.

Brax stood staring at her he had no idea she even had a brother but now wasn't the time for that conversation.

"Jacky!" She yelled as soon as she answered.

"Hey Charlz I've been expecting this call."

"So she's there?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"Yes she's fine she's on the phone to Casey he answered your landline."

"Oh thank god is she okay?"

"Little upset but she's fine seems the one and only Megan Henderson got to her and filled her head with a load of crap that you don't want her and said she was a mistake and so on."

"What! She doesn't believe that does she?"

"Well she did but I talked to her and she seems to be coming around, anyway I'm gonna keep her overnight and then drive her up tomorrow that alright?"

"Yes that's fine can I talk to her?"

"Oi Ruby mum wants you!" Jack yelled.

Ruby took the phone "mum I'm so sorry I don't believe it was just hard to hear and I was upset I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I took off."

"Hey hey calm down all that matters is you're safe and I know you're okay and baby that stuff is not true we'll talk properly tomorrow okay?"

"Okay you wanna talk to Jack again?"

"Sure and I love you Ruby."

"Love ya too mum," she said and handed the phone back.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I am now wait until I get my hands on that bitch."

"You and me both right you get off home and call off the force she's fine."

"How'd you know I'd have the whole place looking for her?"

"Because you're you and I know you," he chuckled "go on I love ya and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love ya too see ya then tell Martha I said hi," she said and hung up.

Charlie turned to Brax "I cannot believe I didn't think of him first."

"So she's safe and sound we can go home now," Brax smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah she is and thank you for helping me find her," Charlie said and leaned up on her toes to kiss him.

Brax tightened his grip on her "do you want me to stay over tonight?"

"Let's go," Charlie giggled and pulled him along.


End file.
